


I See You In My Dreams. But You're Not Supposed To Be There.

by Eveancesceance



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 102 Chapters, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Altered Mental States, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Demonic Possession, First Dance, Friends to Enemies, Gay Sex, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Knifeplay, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mind Rape, Nightmares, Possession, Public Blow Jobs, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read by the Author, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sharing a Bed, The Author Loves Her Editor, The Author Regrets Nothing, Therapy, please read the trigger warnings!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 58,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveancesceance/pseuds/Eveancesceance
Summary: George plauged with constant nightmares can't seem to break the cycle. Something out there is seeking to harm him. But who can it be. It was a simple game with friends. For now he hid his emotions and act natural. This will all pass with time.. Right? Right...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. What Are You Hiding Behind The Mask?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. I wanted to write something dark it'll progressively get worse before it gets better. Additional tags to be added with each chapter. Please read the tags. They're there for your saftey. Kudos are appreciated and accepted. Thank you~~  
> ~Eveancesceance~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> George plauged with constant nightmares can't seem to break the cycle. Something out there is seeking to harm him. But who can it be. It was a simple game with friends. For now he hid his emotions and act natural. This will all pass with time.. Right? Right...
> 
> This is my first fanfiction. I wanted to write something dark it'll progressively get worse before it gets better. Additional tags to be added with each chapter. Please read the tags. They're there for your saftey. Kudos are appreciated and accepted. Thank you~~  
> ~Eveancesceance~
> 
> (2,162 Words for Chapter One)
> 
> Every Chapter Will have it's own Word Count Per Chapter
> 
> Words in total 1-12: (57,645)
> 
> (Updated with every new Chapter~

George just got finish playing a small round of Minecraft manhunt. With his two friends. Dream and Snapnap. Of course all 3 of the pals being connected over discord. They got a few good plays in Dream teaching them some 200 IQ plays that he learned over the course of a few months. George and Snapnap was proud of how close they gotten at beating Dream. This wasn't going to be put up it was just a fun little game between friends. George was in his own little world watching his two friends fly around breaking a villiage and digging a hole. It was amusing to be around two people. Both of them was very intriguing with thier unique personalities. Especially Dream. He laughs like a kettle going off they just laugh too. Saying "Tea's ready!" And all of them would burst out laughing. George had to leave to get some sleep. So he bid his farewell to his two friends and disconnect himself from the DreamTeam discord call. The monitor made his room brighter. As he decided to put it to sleep and went to sleep himself. He didn't expect the dream that occurred though..

_*George Dream P.O.V*_

**George wandered around a forest. It seemed far away from any civilisation. The only sounds were crickets and other woodland creatures. George really didn't know what kind of danger he was in. He walked barefooted through grass, dirt and leaves making a crunch. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard something other then the animals noises. A faint "Oh George~ Your lost.. Let me help you.." George turned around as he questioned the voice. "Dream?? Why are you out here?" Dream didn't respond which made goosebumps pop over his skin. It was creepy. Dream was nowhere and his voice left his skin in chills. There was footsteps soon after. He was still so it couldn't be him. They we're getting louder and louder with each step. No animal sounded like they were wearing boots. As brown boots came into view at dawn. Then black pants. A lime green hoodie. And a mask over a face. Blonde hair poking from the hood. And green piercing eye's that looked yellow due to George's colorblindness. This was Dream but he wouldn't get this close. Oh boy he was wrong. As Dream's gloved hand wrapped around his throat. As George looked up at him fear washing over his eye's in a flicker. "It's such a shame i had to come and taint your pure innocence.. But at least you're losing it to me.. Right Georgie??" He said as he spun him around and pushed him down to the ground. Dream was a animal. His sadistic nature made George want to vomit. Or wake up. This wasn't a game. He couldn't quit what was happening. He was frozen still. As Dream crawled onto him. His green eye's glistening in the light as they shimmer with dangerous intentions. George didn't want to know. As Dream leaned in closer to his ear. He felt the hot breath on his ear as Dream whispered. "The fun has only yet to happen." That made George whimper and squirm in discomfort.**

*End of George's Dream*

George woke up with sweat covering him. How did a game with friends turn into something so unexpected. He had sweat on his sheets from all his sweat. He didn't know if he should tell anyone about the weird dream with Dream. One of hos closest friends. He thought nothing of it. If only he knew.. As he checked his phone. 7 messages from Dream. A lot of people tagging him on Twitter. 

The messages read*

 **Dream** : Hey you up.

 **Dream:** I know you're not that deep of a sleeper George.

 **Dream:** I was thinking of visiting?

 **Dream:** So I made it official. I order a plane ticket and I'm planning on coming over :D

 **Dream:** I hope you look forward to my little visit George.

 **Dream:** Well I'm heading on a plane now. I'll text you when I arrive.

**Dream: I'm here~**

( **Message Seen by George** )

George just wanted to toss his phone across the room and wanted to watch it shatter. Losing contact with the person who wouldn't leave him from the moment he awoke from his nightmare. Foolishly he opened the messages. So Dream knew he saw him. He couldn't just leave Dream standing alone in a foreign country or place. And maybe he was just unsettled since last night's game session. 

George hesitated then wrote a reply back. 

**George:** _I'm on my way.._

**(Message Seen by Dream)**

George sallowed the lump forming in his throat and got ready to meet his friend from online. Not really knowing if Clay had the same sinister intentions. Like the nightmares depicted. Clay wouldn't harm him right? George is one of his best friends. There was nothing to be scared about. As he took a cab to the airport. Looking around for Clay. As he never seen him before. Clay on the other hand has seen George countless times. Either on stream or the chat on discord. As he pulled out his phone.

 **George:** _Dude you remember I haven't seen your face before you know?_

 _(_ **Message Seen by Dream)**

 **Dream:** I bet you can't wait to see me.. Georgie~

**(Message Seen by George)**

**George:** I haven't even seen what you look like..

**(Message Seen by Dream)**

**Dream: Stay Right There.. I'll come find you..~**

**(Message Seen by George)**

George felt his stomach flip at the last message similar to the message last night in his dream. He try to ignore it but the similarities were to close for comfort. **""It's such a shame I had to come and taint your pure innocence.. But at least you're losing it to me.. Right Georgie??"** and now being confronted with the latest message. **"Stay Right There.. I'll find you..."** George wanted to run and hide from the unavoidable. But he couldn't do that. As someone stood in front of him. Brown boots. Black jeans and a light green sweater. A mask covering the top as Green eyes that looked innoncent looked sinister to George. As some blonde locks poked through the mask. As George helped him with his bags not wanted to be reminded of last nights nightmare. 

They both got in a cab. Filled with thick tension from George. George didn't feel good. As the bumps they cross made them rub up against one another. Usually they'll make fun of it but George couldn't wait to get away from him. George and Dream eventually made it to George's apartments. As George led Dream inside. Showing him around. The Guest room. Kitchen, Bathroom. George helped him unpacked his things. Mostly it was pants. Sweaters and some t-shirts in mutipule colors. George offered Dream to play Minecraft in his room if he wanted. And promised a Movie night tonight. So Dream was free to explore his home. But Dream just went to the couch kicking off his boots as he leaned back. Trying to see the difference between British TV and America cable. George went into his room. As he flopped onto his bed. 

***George's Dream P.O.V***

**George found himself once again in the forest. Barefooted. Wearing a tank top and shorts. As he decided to not wait around and bolted in a random direction hoping Dream wouldn't appear. That this was some kind of weird dream that didn't tied in. George hid behind the tree sliently praying for the latter. He didn't want another encounter with Dream.** _"Can I ever get a break from this dream.."_ **George thought bitterly. Like he just tasted the sourest lemon in the world. Once again footsteps stomped near him. As he gulped trying to stay slient. "Oh George.. Come on it's better if it's me in control.. I'll find you.. Sit tight..." Dream purred out as he walked past him. Once George knew he was gone he bolted from the tree. In another direction from where dream came from. He had to avoid him. He did avoid him for a while. Before Dream manage to find him. Pinning him up against a tree. As he looked down at him. Fear creeping into his brown orbs. As the Green orbs of his tormentor held something else entirely. Lust, Anger, Remose. George couldn't pinpoint it from above. As Dream chuckled darkly "Why couldn't you just sit tight. But no worries I found you.. I'll always find you Georgie.." Dream said as a smirk form under his mask. As he let him slide down keeping a tight grip on his hips. Digging his nails into the sides. Enough to leave faint red finger marks. As his hands were warm and not cold like how he felt. "I know you're scared but you're never gonna get rid of me.. You wish you can but that's not gonna happen." Dream said as he was close to his neck. His hot breath reaching and making George gain a faint pink blush that dusted his cheeks. He didn't know how long this dream was gonna last. Dream suddenly and unexpectedly sunk his teeth into his skin. Sucking and marking the succulent flesh underneath his lips. As George whimpered in protest. The hand that was on his hips went down to the shorts. "I don't like scaring you George. I want you feel paradise. Feel good.. You know.." Dream purred out as his hand slipped underneath the elastic of the shorts and boxers. As Dream chuckled softly. The warmth of his hand felt foreign. Like it wasn't something he felt before. As Dream wrapped his fingers around the base of George's shaft. Putting pressure on the head. As George hissed out as his back arched slightly.** _"Please... Please stop.. I don't want pleasure. I want you to leave me alone.. I don't accept this.. Why can't you understand that??"_ **Dream looked at him as he heard what George was saying "You don't know what you want. You're confused. Don't worry it'll all be clear to you soon.." Dream replied. George's heart sank at the reply as he felt trapped. He didn't know how long he was gonna be sleeping for. He hoped he awaken soon. As Dream continued his assault. George knew it wasn't gonna get better. It was just going to get worse. With Dream leading him into a false sense of security. He might be enjoying it due to his body reacting to pleasure. But it wasn't reality. Dream would never hurt him.. Right?? Right!! As Dream started to vanish. As he felt himself being shaked. As he herd yelling "George! Wake up.. You're having a nightmare.."**

***End of George's Dream***

George shot up almost bashing his head into Dream. As he gasped and looked around fear in his eyes. As he looked at Dream "What happened.. Why are you in my room??" He asked as he moved onto the pillow getting as far away from Dream as he possibly can. His body was shaking still from the nightmare. Dream looked at him with a concern expression planted on his face. It was dark besides the lamp being on and filling the once quiet and safe room with a layer of fear.. "I heard you whimpering.. I thought something bad was happening to you George.." Dream explained as he held out his hand planning on placing it on his shoulder for reassurance. But George got up and bolted to the bathroom. Fear overriding all senses. As he vomited into the toliet. As he was shaking. Scared out of his mind. He knew he couldn't go back to sleep.. He couldn't face Dream. He wanted him gone.. As he stayed in the bathroom locking the door and hoping into the shower. He felt so dirty from the dream he wanted to scrub at his skin untill it was red and irritated. "George are you okay??" Dream asked from the other side of the door. As George burst into tears. The nightmares were gonna ruin thier friendship. He didn't want that. He'll just pull all nighters just to avoid being in the forrest different clothes. Almost always barefooted. It scared him of the person on the other end of the door. He had no reason to fear Dream. But he did. After a few minutes he got out and changed into a long shirt with long sweats. The movie night will hopefully make him feel better. He just had to hope everything goes smoothly. No bumps or hitches in the road. He didn't know how long he was out for. He looked at the clock and it read 8:56PM. He was out for a few hours and didn't get to eat or feed his guest. He'll make a small dinner for the two of them. Probably slip out to get some alcohol to calm the stormy waters between them. It sounded like a bulletproof plan. It can't surely backfire.. Right?? 


	2. A Uneventful Dinner. Restless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Self Harm, Alcoholism. Seeing/Hearing things that isn't there
> 
> (1,604 Words for Chapter Two)
> 
> Words in total 1-12: (57,645)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tigger Warnings: Alcohol Abuse, Self Harm, Feeling or hearing things.

George stepped out of the bathroom as Dream looked at him. Concern plastered on his features. **How can a friend suddenly look siniste** **r** **to him due to nightmares that depicted him differently**. "Hey you alright.. I heard you crying.." Dream ask as he noticed George's eyes were glossy and red. As George rubbed at his eye's. "I'm fine.. I don't want to talk about it.." Dream nodded as he watched George slip past him. Stepping out of the room. Leaving Dream behind as Dream looked around the room he always see behind George. The bedspread covered in more sweat. As he sighed. He went downstairs and saw the turn off Television. He was just watching his videos on a guest account. Trying to get comfortable. 2 hours later he heard whining and whimpers coming from George's mouth. **He had to make sure he was safe...** As he walked into the kitchen. Seeing George grab many things. He was going to make Balti Curry. A British dinner. George had a recipe book open. Dream sat at the table watching his British friend work. A few minutes in George heard whispers and faint hands on him. **"I can't wait until you come back to me~"** George ignored his mind playing tricks on him. Dream didn't notice anything so he shouldn't pay no mind to it and feed his guest. **"What you ignore me for him. He's gonna eventually turn on you.."** George got halfway through the instructions before a whimper escape his lips. As the hands on him were putting pressure. As tears flowed down his cheeks. _"Please.. Please leave me alone.. This isn't a good image for Dream who's right behind us.."_ George muttered as he looked back at Dream who was causally scrolling through something. George ignored the anger boiling into his chest. _"This isn't his fault.. You ruined everything.. I'll make sure to ruin everything for you.. How does that sound?"_ George said through gritted teeth as he put Dreams tray down. Dream said a quick thank you and dug in. Even though he was hungry. He only made enough for one. As he watched Dream eat. Feeling envious of his friends free will.. George would just eat later. It wasn't a issue. As he went upstairs getting his jacket and shoes. And some money to go get something to wash his pain away. That seemed like the best method. " _I'll be back Dream. Just heading to the store."_ He called out but got no response. George stepped out of his apartment as it was dark. He would've like Dream to occupancy him on this adventure but with the nightmare. He would've prefer going alone. As he walked a block to the nearest liquor store he knew. The voice still haunted him. **"You're not alone.. I could bet you enjoyed my presence.."** George whimpered to himself as he stepped inside. Looking at the alcohol they offered. As he picked a few things. Whiskey, Scotch, Beer and two bottles of wine. He needed to forget his nightmare. As he brought the items to the counter. They knew him and usually let him slip. As the person scanned it. Noticing George's messed up look as he stare at the person. Fumbling with his fingers and looking around. As the cashier gave a price. **"That'll be 35.28" Dream said** the cashier gave the same price as George quickly paid for it as he helped bag up the liquor. As he rushed out the door and rushed home. George opened the door as Dream looked at him from the couch. **"Hey I didn't know you even left. I thought you were upstairs streaming.."** Dream said as George went into the kitchen as Dream got up to investigate what he got. As he knew it wasn't a long trip. As George pulled out the liquor he brought. Dream looked at him "Please tell me you aren't drinking all that by yourself. You're gonna **kill** your liver.." Dream said with concern as George shrugged as he pulled out a can of beer "Do you want one.." He asked. As Dream looked at him then the can of beer. **"He would love something else that's not on the table~"** Dream shrugged as he took it. Giving a polite thank you before opening it and taking a sip. He knew he had stronger drinks on the table like whiskey and scotch. Dream wouldn't question why his friend was acting different. As Dream watch him unload everything. The 22 cans of beer. The whiskey and scotch. The wine being placed in a wine rack besides the fridge. "Hey while you were gone I made you dinner. It might not be much but I notice you didn't eat.. I feel selfish if I ate and you starve.." George smiled for the first time that night **"Awe ain't that sweet he wants to fill you up another way.."** George's smiled stayed to pretend everything was fine and peachy. Not let his mood falter due to a voice being a third wheel _"Thank you Dream.. That means a lo_ _t.."_ George said as he watched Dream dish out something he whipped together. It look like different kinds of pasta mixed together with sauce and meat. beef, chicken and some pork. As he put it in front of him. With a fork as Dream rubbed at his head "You sounded tired. I guess you missed breakfast. You didn't eat lunch. So i tried to make sure you get all the calories you missed today.. I hope you feel better **Georgie.."** George shook a bit as he quickly shoved the food into his mouth trying to pretend everything was fine while he was under water was difficult. If he was honest with himself. He didn't know how long he'll be able to keep up the phrase. Dream was there.. Not the same Dream from his nightmare but George forgot. Dream was still wearing the same clothes his nightmare Dream wore. As he asked. _"Can you please go change.."_ He asked sweetly. As Dream nodded and went upstairs. As George put his dish into the sink. The knives looked tempting to use. As he took one out if the block. Putting it into his pocket. It was small enough. As he washed off the dishes. As he saw Dream come downstairs in a light green tshirt and grey sweatpants. George excuse himself and told Dream to pick a movie. _"Sorry I have to use the restroom. Just choose a movie. Popcorn is in the cabinet. If you don't mind making it of course."_ George asked batting his eyelashes together. Giving Dream a puppy dog look. His brown eyes held innoncence. As Dream nodded "Of course. I don't mind at all!" He said as he rubbed his back and went to the kitchen to make the popcorn. As George went upstairs into his bathroom. Closing and locking the door. He heard how people felt better after slicing at thier own wrists, thighs or stomach. He never knew how to help them. Or even how to help himself. George looked at himself in the mirror. His eye's were glossy. His hair messy. He looked like a wreck. He felt like one too.. _"Am I really going to do this??'_ George question himself as he took out the knife. The silver shinning in the light. He sat down on the. toliet and ran the sink to sound like he was using it. As he grabbed a few toliet paper. As he breathed in and slit his wrist going horizontally. As blood rushed to the surface. First small droplets that ran down his pale complexion. He wasn't panicking the blood actually felt better than anything else. As he decided to do two more slashes to make sure he wasn't imagining that this was helping. More blood ran down his wrist some connected to a strand. As it dripped freely off his arm. He watched the copper liquid that kept him alive drip freely into the toliet. He stayed there in bliss untill he saw something from the corner of his eye. Dream stood there and smirk. **"You really think scars are gonna drive me away.." Dream laughed as he stepped closer as he made George look up at him. "I'm never leaving.. You're stuck with me untill your friend ceases to breathe.." Dream purred out.** George whimpered as he started to cry. He hated this. There was pounding on the door. "George! George! Let me in there's blood seeping out! What happened are you okay! Hold on I'm gonna break the door down!" Dream yelled in as George heard Dream backing up and the sound of his shoulder connecting with the door. It took three bashes to get in. The image Dream saw was not pretty. A knife clutched in George's hand. His whole wrist cut up and a lot of blood flowing. As George shook. Dream didn't know what was going on but George needed help. And fast. Dream bolted to a nearby phone. And quickly dial 999. He explained what happened as George saw Dream laugh in the background **"Look how broken you are. You really thinks he cares for you.. He's just trying to be a hero nobody wants around.." Dream growled out as he watch Dream entered the bathroom to knell besides George** **.** "Don't worry George they're coming. Just stay with me.. Please don't leave me.." Dream said as tears flowed down his cheeks. He was gonna be right by his side. As there was Sirens in the background. George lost consciousness


	3. Hospital Trip. Weirder Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Rape/Non-Consent. Self Hatred.
> 
> Plus~~ Thank you for 74 Hits. Kudos are appreciated too. 
> 
> ~Eveancesceance~
> 
> (2,238 Words for Chapter Three)
> 
> Words in total 1-12 (57,645)

Dream shook as the puddle of blood grew larger from both of George's wrists. He couldn't just sit there and let his friend bleed out. He hurriedly grabbed a towel and turned George over. Pressing the towel against both of his arms to stop the bleeding. Trying to clot the blood as best he could. Tears streamed down his face as he prayed George was gonna be safe. He heard doors opening and knocking on the door. **"Police! Open up!"** He heard being yelled from the front door. As Dream got up and ran downstairs to let them in. _"He's upstairs. He's unconscious but there's so much blood.."_ Dream stammered out as they bolted upstairs to the same sight Dream saw. Blood on the floor a knife still clutched in George's unconscious hand. As EMT's came in behind as Dream followed them. Trying to see what was happening or hear what they we're saying. _"Seems like he did damage on both arms in a fit of hysteria.. We need to get him to a hospital. This amount of blood loss is not good.."_ Dream bit at his knuckle as he watched them lift up George unconscious body. As the towel fell down showing all the blood seeping through the cloth. Mocking Dream in his efforts to stop it. As they carried the unconscious pale male down and out. They couldn't hide the self inflicted wounds on his arms. As Neighbors watched and Dream followed them. Wanting to be there for George bringing both phones. His charger and George's keys. As they put him in the ambulance the red and blue lights brighten the dark night. As Dream climbed in sitting on the side as EMT's covered the wound. Putting pins to clot the blood flow as they started to move away from George's home. It wasn't a pleasant ride to the hospital as Dream was still panicking over his friend actions. He felt bad that he didn't see the signs. That his friend didn't feel good. The alcohol the sweat on his sheets. The muttering under his breath that Dream heard but just didn't do anything.. They took him out of the ambulance when they arrive and just asked Dream to wait in the waiting room and they'll call him in. Dream nodded as he stood outside watching his friend being pushed into the administration. As the doors close. Leaving Dream to go inside after a minute and get out of the cold British air. He bought George's jacket as he put it on. The warmth of the jacket protecting him from the cold. As he stepped inside and explain he was just waiting to be called in the back to visit his friend. As Dream went to go sit down and wait. Informing Snapnap and BadBoyHalo on George's recent condition. Both of them were worried as they all agree to not post anything about it. Dream brought some money from George's wallet to buy something to drink and eat while he waited. Knowing American currency didn't work. He was sure George didn't mind. Dream would pay him back Dream gave the money to George via Paypal. Making a notice for food. He didn't want to go into details where or why.. So he made it simple.

**George's Dream P.O.V**

**"See I knew you've to come back. You done quite a number on your arms. I'm surprised you didn't cut an artery." Dream said as George looked down at his wrist as scars covered his arm dried blood over his arms. As George bolted as Dream ran after him. "A little cat and mouse game. How fun.. If i catch you the worse will happen.." Dream purred out as he chuckled darkly. George felt his heart sped up at the thought of what could happen. He couldn't run forever. Eventually he made it to a cliff. Looking down at the steep drop. As he kicked a rock. Watching it plummet to the ground. Not even hearing a thud. As Dream wrapped his leg around George as he made him fall foward being closer to the edge as Dream pulled him back. Turning him over "Looks like I won.. Time to claim my prize. Right Georgie. You'll be killed by the end. Screaming. Begging. Oh how I can't wait to violate your innoncence.." Dream said as his green eyes flicker with a more sinister and lustful intention then the previous dreams.** _"Please Don't do this.. Please.. I don't want you.. I don't want this!" George cried out as Dream glared down at him._ **"I don't care what you want or crave.. I'm taking what I desire weither you like it or not.." Dream growled out as he smashed his lips against George's. As George whimpered as he felt Dream push his fingers through his thick brown hair. As Dream licked at his bottom lips. Biting and nibbling at the sensitive pink lips of his. "Just getting a taste before the fun begins.." Dream said as George looked up at him in fear. He wanted to be tossed over the cliff and die then suffer through this..** _"Please.. Anything but this.. Just toss me off the cliff.. Haven't I gone through enough??" George whined out._ **"You haven't gone through enough. Simple cuts aren't enough to get rid if me. I told you. When the real Dream ceases to breath you'll be free.. Untill then.. You're stuck with me.." Dream said as he let his hands go up his shirt. Feeling the soft skin underneath "People ship you with your friend. He's only missing out on what I get to gain.. Making you lose your mind and kill him off.." Dream chuckled. "It's a twisted reality both of you accepted into your fandom.. I'm only a subconscious of Dream's true intentions.." He said. They were mostly lies. He didn't care if Dream had these thoughts or not.** _George shivered from the unappreciated contact and the harsh reality he and Dream accepted. 'They didn't care about Fanfictions being written and only encourage it..' George felt sick hearing he had to_ ** _kill_** _his best friend to get rid of a demon in his head. A Nightmare that haunted him even when he was unconscious. He didn't know if he was_ ** _dead_** _from the many slashes he let happen. He hoped he was_ ** _dead_** _to be completely honest with himself._ **Dream chuckled watching George fight over logic. As Dream took off his shirt. Then his pants and lastly his boxers. "See it ain't that hard to give in.. Kill your friend this will end untill then.. You're stuck with a nightmare of your best friend.." Dream purred out that sounded sadistic. As he took off his clothing. His boots. His hood. A blue shirt he had underneath. His pants and his boxers. Both of them being completely naked out in the open.** _George hated how he looked. He felt disgusting being under a predatory glaze from someone that looked like Dream but wasn't. How can a game with two friends end up like this.. Like he understood that Dream was competitive and he could sound sinister. But they knew that was just apart of his appeal.. Right??_ **Dream smirked as George just seem to be frozen in place. Dream could only imagine the gears turning in his head. Accepting his fate and what lies Dream was telling him..** **'Succe** **ss..** **' He thought as he pulled out a bottle of lubercation. He wasn't that mean. He knew it would've been fun just to enter the small boy without perpetuation. But he'll have many times for that. As he spread George legs grabbing two daggers from his belt that held 5 holsters. Two Daggers. A Pistol and two pepper spray guns. As he stabbed the daggers into George's foot while he was distracted. The screams he let out was like music to his ears. As blood flowed freely from the base of the impact where the blade meet handle. The red coppery liquid spilling onto dirt.** _George let out soft whimpers as tears streamed down his cheeks._ **Dream enjoyed the view from above. The tears leaving a faint trail after they dried up. His brown orbs laced with fear. "You don't know what I can do.. I like that look in your eye.. Georgie.." Dream purred out as he applied a generous amount of lubercation to his fingers. As he rubbed at George's ass. As he looked down at him. His teeth glistening in the dark. Eventually he made it through the tight ring of muscle. Searching around for his prostate. As he added another after some time. "You need to relax.. Or it's gonna hurt you more than me.." Dream said as it seemed George couldn't relax. His muscle was still tight and tense. Dream tried adding another finger making it three instead of two and pushed it in. Opening him up more against his will. But he didn't want to be sexually assaulted either. But Dream didn't care. Couldn't care. This was a action in the making. As Dream pulled his fingers out when he though he was prepared enough. As Dream gave himself a few strokes of his own shaft to get himself ready. Staring at George with a glaze. The new scars that was still red and irritated. "Mhmm.." He said with a soft chuckle as he continued to look down observing the fear still his eyes. He loved the look** _George knew the worse was here. Being abused in his dream. Being stretched wasn't that bad. But the small strokes made him sick. "Please... Please reconsider your actions.. What did I do to you??" George whimpered out trying to get himself out of this situation. But he knew it was worthless._ **Dream hummed "You did nothing but some people need to learn lessons.. Inviting a friend from Floridia.. Letting him live with you. He didn't even tell you how long he was going to stay. It could be permanent or temporary.." He explained as he crawled on top of him. His green eye's looming over his body as he pressed himself in. Moaning in delight as the tight warm of George's hole filled him with warmth. As he dug his nails into the dirt. As he kissed him to keep him quiet. As he slowly rocked his hips into the heat pushing him deeper. George whimpered as he felt himself being stretched to a limit. Accompanying his size or trying to. As Dream panted from above. His hips rocking faster. As he gained a bit of speed. The length being halfway inserted. As he went slow to insert the full length. George felt full just by having all of Dream inside of his unconscious body. "Mhm.. Dream is definitely missing out.. You feel so good.. Man if only you could fuck yourself you'll understand what you're missing too.." He growled as he pried his hands away from the dirt and let them dug into his hips. As he increased the speed. Eventually hitting hos prostate. As he leaned down and nibble at his lip. Making his small lips pink and swollen. As George closed his eyes and cried again tears flowing down his cheeks. As Dream inserted his tounge into his mouth. As he licked at his tounge and around his moist mouth. As he panted going faster. Causing George to be in pain. He knew that there was going to be blood dripping from his ass. Even if it was a dream he was terrified for the future of his friendship with Dream. As Dream continued his assault George let out a few screams that surely tore at his throat.** _"Please Stop! It hurts.. Please have mercy.. Just kill me already!" George screamed out as more tears flowed down his cheeks. As he looked at him. Sniffling and trying not to break down. He already hurt Dream by not being strong enough to dechiper a nightmare between reality. It still was hard._ **Dream chuckled "Don't worry Georgie I already finished.. To busy dialoguing bullshit.." He growled as he pulled out satisfied while George laid there tainted.**

**End of George's Dream P.O.V**

A bright light awoke George as he shot up gasping and panting. As he felt violated. As his arms were covered. As he noticed someone sleeping in a chair next to him. It was Dream. As he had a bag of chips and soda on the table with a note. "I saw what you did. So I called the police. It was for your protection. I hope the chips and soda help you for now. The doctors and nurse says it's fine you'll be better soon. I'll be by your side always. **I love you~** " **~Dream~** George looked over at his sleeping friend. Who slept peacefully. He envied him. As blonde locks went over his eyes. As he opened up the small chips and soda to help his thirst and hunger. As he stayed up the rest of the night. He didn't want to go back. He didn't want to kill Dream. He needed help.. And fast before he loses his mind.. The thing is.. Help was far from his reach.. He was screaming underwater. Water filling his lungs. Making it impossible to get the thing he needed to keep his friend alive.. He was screwed.. He'll be honest to Dream eventually. For now.. He'll be fine. Hopefully he can get some sleep pills. George finished the soda and the bag of chips as he laid down facing Dream. As he closed his eyes hoping for something other than a nightmare. He got one day off as it wasn't a nightmare. **Dream was satisfied for one day.. So George got a break. Finally able to rest his brain from someone hidden in the dark.**


	4. Release From The Hospital. Tainted Soul Of The Innocent.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Rape Aftermath, Drug Sedation. Rape Mention
> 
> Thank you for over 100 hits. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> 4 chapters 4 days. 
> 
> Planning on doing a chapter every day.
> 
> (If I'm not busy.)
> 
> I type it all out before posting here. My Memo is gonna be filled to the brim. XD
> 
> If you can Please leave comments. Suggestions. Ideas. And kudos are very much welcome and appreciated.
> 
> Fan art is also appreciated as I'm going to be writing a lot for your enjoyment. 
> 
> Thank you for reading~!
> 
> ~Eveancesceance~
> 
> Social Media:  
> Twitter: @AmyLynnWelsh2, @2ndAmy  
> Instagram: amywelsh8
> 
> (2,113 Words for Chapter Four)
> 
> Words in total 1-12 (57,645)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Rape Aftermath, Drug Sedation. Rape Mention
> 
> Thank you for over 100 hits. Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> 4 chapters 4 days. 
> 
> Planning on doing a chapter every day.
> 
> (If I'm not busy.)
> 
> I type it all out before posting here. My Memo is gonna be filled to the brim. XD
> 
> If you can Please leave comments. Suggestions. Ideas. And kudos are very much welcome and appreciated.
> 
> Fan art is also appreciated as I'm going to be writing a lot for your enjoyment. 
> 
> Thank you for reading~!
> 
> ~Eveancesceance~
> 
> 4/102 Chapters~

George woke up as he saw Dream looking at him. "When they sent me in here I saw you moving. Another nightmare??" Dream asked lightly pushing the issue forward as to what could happen. George silently nodded. _"It... It was worse this time.."_ He said as he wrapped his arms around himself. He wished that it provided some warmth but it didn't Dream went over as he hugged him. "I'm always going to be here for you George.." Dream said as he rubbed at his back. As George clung to him. As George openly sobbed into Dreams shoulder. He can't kill him. He just couldn't. He was stuck in a rock and a hard place. _"Dream... I need a therapist.. But I don't know how expensive they are.."_ George said as Dream looked at him "Of course I'll find the best for you. I'll pay for it to~!" George hoped Therapy worked. That was the only thing he could've thought of to protect Dream. He pulled Dream close and whispered _"I'll explain the nightmares to you when we go home.."_ Dream nodded as he held at his hand. He didn't look so tired after getting a break. He might as well be honest. **With the friend he's supposed to kill** They bought George breakfast which he proceeded to share with Dream. If only everything was as peaceful sharing breakfast with his friend. 'If only.. Death is so close to him but he's unaware..' George tried to ignore it. Act like everything was fine. A little slip up on his arms. That he couldn't see the damage untill they healed. The wrap went up to his elbow on both arms but he couldn't see them. Just the faint blood that coated them. _"How bad were the cuts??"_ He asked looking at Dream. As Dream looked at him "If i had to guess. They went up to your elbows. You kept cutting due to hysteria. You panicked. They're not deep but you lost a lot of blood.." Dream said being honest. "I also informed Snapnap and BadBoyHalo on your condition.." Dream said as he held his hand. If George wasn't sick in the mind he would've embrace the nice warm feel of Dream's hand. _"Thank you Dream. I don't want them panicking over our missed Discord call.."_ George said as he gave a soft chuckle. Dream chuckled along. As George cringed on the inside. He wasn't gonna be able to live with that laugh. A laugh that brighten the mood now made him petrified of the man next to him. 'It wasn't Dream's fault..' He thought bitterly. **"Oh.. Yes it is.. Your nightmare happened because of him. Do you remember Georgie??"** George tense up at the new addiction of a voice. "I really need help.." George said as Dream looked over to George trying to pry the wraps that protected his cuts. As Dream hit the emergency button to call the nurses in. Untill they came in Dream was trying to keep him pinned down. Many nurses rushed in. As they injected a fill up an urethral catheter with Midazola. Putting it up George's nose and blowing it up. A few minutes after George stopped prying at the wrap. As he was still awake under the effect of the drug. That just sedated him. "This is a sedative. He's still conscious. But he won't remember what he says. So keep that in mind Mr. Clay.." The nurse told him as they left after administrating the drug. As George looked around. **"Every little action he does to keep you paralyzed. Don't you want him dead yet?" Dream asked appearing in front of him as a drugged up hallucination.** George let out a whimper as tears flowed out again. _"I don't want Dream to die.. Why can't you understand that??" George said as he couldn't move. Stuck in one place. On a bed forgetting that Dream was beside him._ Dream looked at him He was confused, shocked' Afraid. **"You're gonna kill him. Or you're stuck with me.."** _"I don't care if I'm stuck with you. You can rape me all you want I'm not killing Dream.. That's final.. He didn't do anything bad to me for me to have nightmares about him.."_ Dream couldn't help but listen in on a one sided conversation. He pulled out his phone as he recorded with shaky hands. 'Did George had the motivation to kill Dream to get rid of his nightmares.. Or the nightmarish version of Dream.' It made sense why he was talking to nobody. Whimpering in his dreams. He must be going through Hell. **"Come on how hard is it to kill someone close to you. Is it really that hard. You barely know him.."** _"I may not know much about him. But Dream is my friend.. You're a monster who hurt me. He never desired to hurt me. Unlike you.. You're completely different than him.."_ Dream couldn't help but listen to it. He stayed there listening to George talk to nobody in particular for three hours. Untill the drug wore off. George was finally able to move. As Dream stopped the recording keeping it hidden. "You were raped in your dream by a version of me. Is that why you harmed yourself. You thought I was gonna harm you.." Dream asked as he looked at George. George stared at him as his eye's went wide. _"How do you know??"_ George squeaked out. As Dream looked at him "You we're talking after they drugged you so you started to talk to nobody.. I heard everything.." Dream said as he stared at him. "Are you planning on killing me to free yourself??" He asked as George looked at him. _"No I will never kill you. I just didn't know how to tell you what's been happening. This has been happening to me for three days. I thought you would be upset if I told you.. I don't want you to get hurt. I'm not okay.. I don't feel well.. Every single time i close my eye's he's there.. Waiting for me.. Mocking me.. Last night was worse.."_ George explained as he looked at Dream tears streaming down his cheeks. Dream walked closer to him as he hugged him. "Well fight this together. Just stay with me.." Dream said as he held him tight. "You're my friend I would never think about hurting you.." Dream said as George looked at him with a faint smile. _"I'm sorry it has to be this way.. I wanted to tell you sooner but the fear kept me from doing so." George said as he wiped the tears from his eyes._ Soon enough the doctor came past the curtains "I hear they had to subdue you. Are you okay to go home? We have your discharge paperwork ready with some anti-depressants. We signed you up to a therapist to talk too.. You'll just have to go schedule an appointment.." The nametage read Mr. Habashi. As he looked at Clay who stood beside him. "Are you his boyfriend??" He asked pointing the pen between the two. As George's cheeks dusted pink and Dreams a dark red. "I wish.. He keeps on denying his feelings for me. Right Georgie.." And there it was the pit in his stomach. As he laughed lightly _"Yeah.. Yeah keep telling yourself that you love me.."_ The doctor had Clay signed that he was going to be his caretaker and Dream asked if they can provide sleep pills or anything for nightmares. The doctors watched the video. As George can hear himself very faintly talking to nobody in particular. As Dream explained the situation. The doctor nodded before going to get those in. As Dream came back in "I want them to stop too. Like I said we'll fight this together.." Dream said determined as George looked up at how a kid would. The light reflecting off his blonde hair. His green eyes. And he now notices he's wearing his jacket. _"Hey isn't that my jacket Dream??"_ Dream looked down and chuckled. "It was cold out there so I'm sorry I'm borrowing you jacket.." He said as he stood beside him _"No, No.. You can keep it as a memento. Just make sure your mother knows how long you'll be gone for.."_ Dream nodded as he pulled out his phone as he called her. Touching base with the new information. As his mother was understanding that George wasn't in good shape to be alone.. As he bid his goodbye and hung up. "Is he still talking to you when I'm here.." He asked as George shook his head _"He's not talking to me when you're near me.."_ Dream nodded as the doctor brought back 3 prescriptions. And his discharge paper. "One is for anti-depressants, One is for sleeping. And one is for nightmares.. Here's the discharge papers. He has his clothes on the table.. Have a great night you to.." The doctor said then left. "Want me to step out so you can change?" George shook his head no _"He's silent when you're right here.. Please it's okay.."_ A nurse came in the remove the wrap and handed Dream a few with clips. "Every night wrap them.. No scratching at your arm.. I hope you feel better sweetie.." She said rubbing his head. As George saw mutipule scars across the top of his arm going all the way up to his elbow. _"How could i have survived this many slashes??"_ He asked in bewilderment as Dream shurgged. "Some people are designed to stay alive even at thier lowest point." He said as he sat down. As George got out of the blood soak gown into freshly wash clothes that smelled like lavender. As Dream and George exit out. As they made thier way to a local pharmacy to get the prescriptions filled. As they both sat down together and waited 15 minutes. As People stared at George's scars. Dream just glared at them. Asking them to presude that path. After 15 minutes they called George as Dream gave him some money. "I borrowed some money for food. I paid you back though." George nodded as he took it. Went up to the counter as he saw Dream behind the woman. **"Eventually you'll kill him off. I won't be gone forever.." Dream said as he dragged his thumb across his throat a sadistic smile on his face.** George signed the slip paid for the medication as he took it. Rushing back to Dream. As he look at behind the counter _"Can we go home now please??"_ George shuddered out as Dream knew what happened. "He came back??" As George nodded. As Dream stood up taking George hand. Not caring about the looks they received as he ordered a cab. "Don't worry those pills should help you.." George looked at Dream as if he just saved him from a fire. He was grateful for Dream's assistant pulling him above the stormy waters. The cab eventually came they went back to George's apartment as Dream opened up the door. "You still wanna watch the movie with me. I know were are a day late. Come with me. I'll clean up the blood." George forgot the puddle of blood of his accident. As he followed suit. Dream went into the bathroom and started to clean up the dried blood from the title. It only took a few minutes as he picked up the knife. "I'm glad you're still alive.." He said as he walked out towards him and give him a kiss on his forehead. "Let's go pick a movie. I'll make the popcorn with M&M's in it for you too.." He said as he rubbed his cheek. Holding his hand as they went down. George putting the pills on the counter taking the antidepressant. As Dream made the popcorn with M&M's mixing them together. As they both sat on the couch watching a movie George picked. As George leaned on Dreams shoulder. Both phones on silent as they shared commentary and popcorn together. George finally felt free from his troubles. After the movie and the popcorn. George took the two pills upstairs as Dream brought water for him. George took the medication as Dream was behind him "I hope you don't mind me sleeping right next to you.. **I love you George Sweet dreams~** " George smiled as he fell asleep. As Dream wrapped his arms around him. He didn't mind cuddling with a friend who needed him. He was up to mending a tainted soul. George needed him. He was up for the task. Now and forever. He was always going to be there for George. In good health or bad health. Dream smiled softly as he fell asleep by his best friend. Tomorrow was a schedule appointment with a therapist George can open up to. Dream was going to be there every step of the way~ He was proud of being a saver. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planning on doing a chapter every day.
> 
> (If I'm not busy.)
> 
> I type it all out before posting here. My Memo is gonna be filled to the brim. XD
> 
> If you can Please leave comments. Suggestions. Ideas. And kudos are very much welcome and appreciated.
> 
> Fan art is also appreciated as I'm going to be writing a lot for your enjoyment. 
> 
> Thank you for reading~!
> 
> ~Eveancesceance~
> 
> Social Media:  
> Twitter: @AmyLynnWelsh2, @2ndAmy  
> Instagram: amywelsh8


	5. Therapist Schedule Appointment. Demons Silence For Now. Newfound Love. Hidden In The Rubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Self Harm Recovery, Rape Recovery, Slow Burn. Drunken Friends to lovers
> 
> Smut scene added in at the end.
> 
> Thank you for over 140+ Hits~~ 
> 
> Comments, Kuddos appricated. Now at. 11,127+ words
> 
> (2,768 Words for Chapter Five)
> 
> Words in total 1-12 (57,645)

Dream woke up as the light beams in. As he sat up looking down at George who stayed still. As George woke up a few minutes and turned around to face Dream. A small smile tugging at his lips. _"Good morning Dream.."_ He said softly as he turned his arms on his chest. The many scars we're something else to get used to seeing on George's flawless perfect skin. "Good Morning George. Did you sleep well??" George nodded _"He wasn't there.. So yeah I slept well.."_ Dream smiled as he pulled George up to his feet. As he gave him a hug. Which George embraced quickly. As Dream rubbed at his back. "You'll be better soon George.." Dream said as he looked down at his friend. He looked better. "Do you want to take a shower. Just be careful of your cuts." George nodded as he went to go get some clothes. As he went in. Dream stood by the door. Facing away from him. "I'm making sure he doesn't come back.. So I'll stand by the door.. No homo.." Dream said with a laugh that came out a wheeze. As George laughed to. Running the water and getting out of his clothes. Going slow with the sleeves to prevent the cuts from being reopened. George was greatful for the friend he had standing at the door. As he climbed in the warm water felt nice on his pale skin. As he washed his hair. Making it soapy with shampoo. As Dream took some peaks to make sure he was fine. "Carefully wash the scars." Dream said as George grabbed the soap and rag. As he proceeded to wash his arms and elbow slowly to make sure the scabs don't break. As he finished that task on both arms. As he continued to wash the rest. Wetting everything off as he got out. As Dream was still facing out. As George dried himself off. Getting into a pair of blue boxers and grey sweats and a blue long sleeve sweater. As he hung up the towel. As he walked towards him as he hugged him. _"Thanks for your help. Do you want to take a shower"_ George asked as he looked up at him. His chin on his chest. As his brown eyes looked up at him. Dream ruffled his hair as he stepped away. To go get his clothes. Before returning "Stay by the door. You're lucky the guest room is close to yours." He said as he rubbed at his hand before passing him and taking off his clothing. George couldn't help but sneak a peak at how he looked. Blonde hair that was kinda greasy and dirty. A slim but sorta muscular built. Dream looked looked a God to George. Nice strong legs. He looked amazing. Dream blushed noticing him stare as he didn't mind. George was the curious type after all. "You like what you see Georgie??" He purred out as George blushed and turned around to face the brightly lit bedroom. _"I'm sorry.. I was curious. The dreams showed something else. I was curious how the whole you looked..."_ George mumbled as Dream nodded "it's fine.." Dream said as he stepped into the shower. As he washed his hair using the same shampoo. As George stared at the silhouette behind the curtains. Watching it move as George pulled up his sleeve and looked at the scars on the top of his arm _'How can anyone love me like this. Why is he still here??'_ George thought bitterly as he ran his fingers along them. As he shook his head. He was overthinking this. Dream was still there for him. As George pulled down his sleeve. As he turned around to face his bedroom. The safe space being Hell for three days. Things were going to get better. Dream promised him.. As he heard Dream get dressed as he held his hand. "Let me make you breakfast take your pill then we'll go schedule an appointment. Alright George?" He asked. As George looked at him and nodded. He guess they'll both let thier hair dry out naturally. As they both headed downstairs. Dream going to make them breakfast and George taking his antidepressant medication. As George watched Dream. They weren't that far apart for the voice to return. Which was a blessing as he got up and decided to make coffee while Dream was working on breakfast. He was amazed by how many things the well known speedrunner can do. It seemed like he was making a lot of American breakfast. Which was alright. Everyone has thier own unique cultures. George paid attention to the coffee slowly dripping into the pot. As thier was faint nosies of it and the sizzling as he watched Dream. _"Thank you for making breakfast~"_ George mumbled out as Dream looked at him and nodded. George stopped the coffee machine before it filled to the brim knowing it was as he stop it near the top. As he took out two mugs. One with Dream's logo and his. _"I couldn't help but buy something that belongs to you. You mind signing it for me after??"_ George asked as he looked at Dream nodded "I bought a mug like that. Mind signing it for me??" Dream said as George nodded. Both of them breaking into a fit of laughter over supporting one another. As Dream dished out breakfast and George poured the coffee. Dream ironically like his dark and bitter. George liked his coffee sweet. As George put the Dream mug right beside him and His mug on the end of the table. As Dream bought the food over setting it down. As he carried the utensils putting it down besides the plate. As they sat down next to each other. Talking to each other in peace without the voice cutting in and being a unappreciated third wheel. They both finished thier breakfast as Dream hurried upstairs bring the mug downstairs with a permanent marker. As he signed his signature. He wasn't gone for long as George signed his mug putting it by Dream. _"Shall we go?"_ Dream nodded cleaning off the dishes for George and washing them. Inculding the pans he used. As they both headed upstairs to put on thier shoes. Grabbing thier phones and head out. "The doctor suggested Francine Habib. She's located at 19 Nassau Street." Dream said looking at the paper before looking at George who simply nodded. _"Alright I'm ready if you are.."_ As George felt nervous. He felt ready to get rid of his issues and keep his friendship. As they ordered a cab. As the headed to the place. George and Dream entered the empty building. As George walked up to the receptionist. Giving his name and why he was there. The asked him to fill a form as he sat down Besides Dream. As Dream watched him filling out the form. Giving a soft smile. "You got this George.." As within a few minutes George filled out the form giving it to the receptionist. As she told him to sit down and he'll be called in. As George and Dream sat together. Thirty minutes passed as Ms. Habib came out and called him in. As Dream went in to. As they sat together in her office. She didn't mind. As she asked George what was wrong. _"Nightmares. Constant nightmares.. I kinda did a lot of damage to my arms. I just needed help. So my doctor sent me here. I was sexually abused in my dreams and I don't know if I can get help for that. I felt like I needed help.."_ George explained as he looked at her tears falling down his cheeks. As she looked at Dream. "Is he your caretaker?" George looked at her and nodded. "Well you came to the right place. I'll help you get through this too." She said as she smiled softly. The therapy session took a hour. Thinking and figuring out ways to cope and deal with these nightmares and self harm urges. As she booked a appointment every two weeks. "It'll take a while to fix this. But be patient broken people eventually get repaired. I'll see you in two weeks George."Ms. Habib said as she bid the two fairwell. As George looked at Dream as he hugged him sobbing into his chest. As Dream wrapped his arms around him. "Don't worry George everything will be fine.. You always got me.." Dream said as he took them to a nearby ice cream parlor. Trying to make him happy. As he bought George whatever he wanted. Paying him back with what he used. Leaving a memo for what it was. George didn't mind. As they sat down eating thier frozen delights. As George felt better. They took a cab back to the apartment. As they walked in. Dream decided George needed something else. As he pulled out the wine. Popping the cork as he pulled out two wine glasses. Pouring them both a glass. "Here you need this.." He said as he handed him a glass. Both of them standing by the counter. The clicking of glasses before both of them drank the sweet alcohol. One turned into two. Two turn into three. The bottle was finished as George wanted more. Dream brought the other bottle of wine out as he popped that cork and poured another. Three turned into four. Four turned into five. As both of them had a pink tint to thier cheeks. As both men looked to each other. George's eye's were lidded almost a haze look to him. As Dream smiled laughing about nothing in particular. As Dream stumbled over to him. As he pushed his chin up to stare into his green eyes. That was yellow to George. _'They're beautiful. He's beautiful.'_ He thought as Dream leaned in closer pressing a light kiss to him. As George kissed him back like his life depended on it. His arms wrapping around his neck. As Dream propped him onto the counter. As he pushed his hands through his hair. His tounge licking at George's bottom lip. As he smirked "I love you George.. There I said it~" As Dream stuck his tounge into his mouth. Tasting the wine on his tounge. As he held his hips. As George let out a soft low moan. _"Ah.. Dream.."_ Dream chuckled softly as he lifted him up bringing him upstairs to George bedroom. _'This is different.. He consented to this.. He wanted it.. He wanted Dream.. Dream wanted him.. Even if it was in a drunken state of mind..'_ George thought as he was plopped down on the bed. As Dream pulled off his shirt being careful with his scars. As he pulled him out of his pants and boxers. As Dream grabbed his hand kissing each and every scar. "You're still perfect to me George. Scars and all.." That made George stomach flutter with the feelings of butterflies. Someone cared for him as he is. Not the aftermath of a damage deranged soul.. As Dream took off his clothing. The faint moonlit that flooded the room was barley enough to get a good view. But George didn't care. As Dream attacked his neck with kisses. Lightly nibbling the skin underneath. As George let his hands flow through his hair _"Mhm.. Ah! Dream.."_ Dream just chuckled softly as he continued the path of kisses. Down his chest. His stomach. As he looked up at him "Are you ready to feel good George??" Something about the deep voice he had was satisfying to hear. As George nodded. _"Yes please Dream.. Please make me feel good.."_ George said as if there was more light his cheeks were gonna be a brighter pink. As Dream started off with simple strokes. Going slow at first than slowly gaining speed. As George's back arched off the bed the pleasure here was more accepting. As Dream slowed down seeing George's penis stood up on his own. Dream slowly lick the base to the shaft as George wish he had more light to see the actions being performed. As Dream suddenly engulfed him into his mouth as George felt the warmth cavern wrap around him. As he bucked his hips inwards. Trying to get as much as he can into Dream's awaiting mouth. As slowly Dream started to bobble his head. They may have been doing this in a drunken haze but every minute was enjoyable. As Dream held down his thighs restricting him from moving. As he licked around the tip. Going faster when George was accustomed to the new feeling. Within a few minutes George stomach felt funny. As it tied into a knot. Getting hotter and hotter. As soft moans escaped his pink swollen lips. _"Ah Dream.. I...I.. I think I'm going to climax! Mhm.."_ Dream just dug his nails into his hips before George buck his hips one last time. Before Dream got a mouthful. Swallowing every bit of the bitter liquid. As some drip down the side of his lips. As he pulled away hearing George pant softly from his orgasm. "Can I have my turn now George.." He asked as George nodded still riding off his high as he saw stars. As Dream left the room looking for some kind of lubricant. As he found some. Walking back into the room. As George was flipped around his ass in the air. As a pillow was under him. As he held it against his mouth. As Dream smiled at the sight. Before walking behind him. As Dream sat behind him as he put some lubricant onto his fingers. Before going around his hole and plugged his fingers into him. Starting off with one finger as he was trying to locate his prostate. Once he found it he rubbed up against it with his finger. As George arched his back and let out a moan. He inserted a second finger and started scissoring him open. "George baby relax.." Dream purred out as George tried to relax his muscles and succeeded in time. "That's my good baby.. I'm not going to hurt you.." Dream said as he kissed him behind the ear as George couldn't help but smile. As Dream pulled his fingers out. As George let out a low whine. As Dream applied a generous amount to his penis. As he gave it a few strokes before knelling and gently pushing himself in. As he gave a few light thrusts to let George accommodate to his size. "This doesn't hurt right??" Dream asked his voice laced with worry. As George shook his head. _"No it doesn't hurt. It feels good.. Please continue Dreamy"._ Dream smiled. "Awe Dreamy.. That's a cute nickname.. Georgie~~" Dream said as he gave a few more light thrust pushing him all the way in untill his his hips connected with George's ass. _"Please go faster. Please?"_ George was desperate. Needy.. He wanted to feel Dream fill him up tonight. Dream gripped onto his hips as once again he planted his teeth into his neck. As he went faster. His thrusts getting reckless and messy. The sound in the room was heavy pants. Moans and the slapping of skin on skin. As Dream pulled George head up so he could hear the pretty moans of his name on George's lips. After a few more minutes Dream grunted as a warm sensation filled him as he let go. Filling up George with his cum as he panted feeling him stop as he pulled out turned George over as he rubbed his index finger and middle finger on his cheek. "I love you George.. I'll love you now and forever.." He said as he kiss him pulling away as George looked up at him. Tears streaming down from happiness. _"I love you too Dream.. I'm so happy you're in my life.."_ George said as he let him lay beside him as he wrapped his arms around him. Even though both of them were naked George enjoyed the embrace. Dream fell asleep as he breathed softly behind him. George smiled amd thanked the heavens for a guy like Dream to save him from his troubles and worries. Making him feel like everything was going to be alright. Dream was always going to be there.. He loved Dream and Dream loved him. He slept good another night. With a lover right beside him. Everything was going to be fine with Dream on his side. Things will eventually go back to normal. Well with thier new relationship. They'll figure out a way to tell everyone the news. For now George gets to have Dream by him for a extended period of time. He thank the stars for that. As he entwined his fingers with Dream's. As he fell asleep soon enough. Pleasant dreams filled with joy and peace. No pain or misery. He felt a wave lifted off his shoulders. A boulder he didn't need to pull alone. Dream and his therapist was there for him. As he smiled in his dream. He was happy. As a few tears slipped out and fell sliently onto the pillow. He was so happy. Nothing can stop this right?


	6. Woke Up From A Pleasent Dream. To A New Kind Of Nightmare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This one is over 2,000 Words long. One of the longest chapters I've ever written. Sorry for the delay. 
> 
> (2,116 Words for chapter six)  
> Words in total 1-12 (57,645)
> 
> But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.
> 
> Stay safe~~
> 
> ~Hugs and Tickles~
> 
> ~Eveancesceance~

Dream shuffled as he slowly opened up his eyes. Looking a George with a smile. As he got up he noticed they were both naked. 'Shit! Did I fuck my best friend??" Dream thought as he looked at George's neck. Marks covered the pale skin. Purple bruises where he bit into his skin. As memories flooded his mind. 'We had sex when were drunk..' As he heard shuffling as George opened his eye's and looked up at Dream. A small smile tugging at his lips _"Good Morning Dreamy~"_ George said with a little giggle. Dream was conflicted. George felt fine with last nights actions even if alcohol had a part in it. George got up as he hugged him. Dream felt the scars brush up against his skin. "Do you feel upset about last night?" George looked at him as his eyebrows furrowed together. _"No I don't I felt good last night. Why are you having second thoughts??"_ He asked as he pulled himself away looking at Dream. He could hear the gears turn faintly in his head. "No I'm not.. I just didn't want to force you into anything. We drank a lot so I just wanted to know.. If you felt fine. That you gave consent.." Dream said as he turned towards him. It was difficult to face him. But he sallowed the lump in his throat "I wanted to ask you if you felt good enough.. For me.. Especially in a relationship.. Knowing what you're going through.." Dream said with a sigh as he put his hands through his hair. George sighed. _"I know the past three days you been here was shitty.. I'm sorry for that.. But I'm trying my best to get better.. I do want a relationship. I'm tired of being alone Clay. Every time when I get off the stream I'm here alone. I want to have a relationship with you. Maybe you can move in after everything is better.."_ George said as he looked at him tears streaming down his face. As Dream wrapped his arms around him. Dream cursed at himself for making his best friend cry as he rubbed at his back. "Shh.. Shh.. Everything is fine I'm not going to leave you anytime soon.." Dream said as he wiped away his tears placing a kiss to his lips. "I know how lonely it is at night. Everybody loves you when you stream but offline you're alone.. It happens to all of us.. Even me.." Dream said as he looked at George who nodded. _"Can you think about moving in. Would your parent's accept that?"_ Dreamed hummed as he looked at George. "Yeah I mean the bird gotta leave the nest eventually.. And you need me here. I might be leaving Patches behind.. That's the only thing I want to go back for but they don't allow pets on the plane.. In a carrier yes.." He pulled out his phone from the charger as he got up. "Hold on.." He said as he asked his mother to bring Patches to England telling her that they'll meet her up at the airport. And just text him when she arrives. George simply stared at Dream with a soft smile. Dream was changing his places to stay with him. As he notice Dream in front of him. As George looked at him with a 'deer in headlights' look Dream just put on a pair of boxers and George grey sweatpants. As George put on his blue sweater getting on some flannel bottoms with a pair of black boxers. As he Dream held his hand pulling him up. As George legs felt like jelly. He was sorta uncoordinated. "I knew that was going to happen. I didn't hurt you last night right??" He asked as George shook his head. _"You didn't you were gentle.."_ George said as he smiled before being picked up. "Come I'll make breakfast. Just take your antidepressant." He said as he carried him downstairs. Dream was his hero on many occasions he wished he could do something in return. George stared at the counter as Dream cleaned the wine glasses and took the bottles and put them somewhere. As George reminisced about last night again. He wasn't a drinker but he wanted to do that again. When he wasn't under the influence. _"Hey Dream?"_ George called out as he had a faint blush on his cheeks. As Dream turned to face him "Yes George??" Dream asked as he turned to face him. _" Do you think we can have sex again not under the influence??"_ George squeaked out as Dream smiled walking over to the small short boy. "Of course we can. I know you feel uncertain due to the alcohol having a part." Dream said as he kissed him. As George grabbed him by the shoulders. Wanting to keep the warmth of Dream next to him. As Dream stared down at him. "Let me make breakfast honey.. You just sit tight.." He knew his mother was going to arrive in a few hours. As Dream went to make something else for George from his cookbook. Seeing one for a 'Full Breakfast' which consist of 'Bacon, fried egg, sausage, mushrooms, baked beans, toast, grilled tomatoes,' It seemed easy to make as he looked around not letting George in on what he was making. As he closed the cookbook knowing what he needed for the recipe. As it took awhile for Dream to make for his boyfriend. That word was so werid for Dream to even think of using. But it was the truth. Dream loved George. Even the experience last night was enough to confirm it. Dream didn't give it much thought as he put the tray in front of George with a mug full of sweet coffee. As he took what he knew as a simple Eggs bacon and toast. " Here you go. Full Breakfast. I know you must hated having pancakes and I wanted to make something from your country.." George smiled as he almost teared up at the efforts Dream went through to please him. _"Thank you Dream.. This looks delightful.. Also very delicious.."_ George said as he dug in. Loving the twist of spices and herbs Dream used. It tasted amazing. As Dream smiled sitting down as he dug into his food. He didn't mind preparing something from another culture. As Dream's phone vibrated as he opened it. Getting a text from his mother. That told him she was boarding the plane. He texted her back wishing her a safe trip. Before putting the phone down. Giving George his undivided attention. They both finished breakfast and decided to clean up the dishes together. Hip to hip and shoulder to shoulder. As George flicked some water on Dream as he giggled and laughed. As Dream wiped the water off with his sleeve. "Don't make me get the flour.." He said in a dark undertone that made George stomach flutter. As he smiled. _"You wouldn't do that to someone you love.. Flour takes a long time to wash off. It hardens with water.. So there's a possibility of flooding.."_ George explain as Dream thought George went through this before. After washing the dishes together they sat on the couch. Watching whatever they wanted taking turns. Singing songs. Watching some movies. It was nice. As Dream got a text.

"I'm here.. Where are you??"

**(Message Seen by Clay)**

"We're on our way.."

**(Message Seen by Momma)**

Dream got up as he looked down at George. "My mother is here. Patches has arrive. She's waiting for us.. Time to go pick them up." Dream said as George nodded they went upstairs to put on thier shoes. George needed to stop by a bank to get more Pounds. Dream nodded as he texted his mother.

"We're on our way George just needs to get some money from the bank."

**(Message Seen by Momma)**

"That's perfectly fine Clay. Patches is in good hands. Awe I wish you can hear her meowing.."

**(Message Seen by Clay)**

George came downstairs as Dream looked at him "I let my mom know we're stopping at a bank." George smiled as he gave him a hug and a kiss _"How thoughtful and I know I can't do that in public or in front of your mother. Might as well do it now.."_ George said as Dream returned the favor kissing the soft lips of his 'Boyfriend' As they both went out. Walking to a nearby bank. It took a lot of effort for George not to hold Dreams hand. He wish he could as he just let his finger grab his for a minute when it wasn't crowded. As they stepped into the Bank Dream opening the doors. And George smiling and thanking him. As Dream stood by George every step of the way. He was there for his protection. George knew this too. He was a service to repay in some way. Weither it be kisses or hugs or money. George was going and planning on paying Dream back. As he walked up to the teller Dream standing a few counters away to exchange his American currency into Pounds. He didn't like taking what wasn't his. So he decided to switch. As George asked to withdraw some of his savings. As he waited something felt off. **"It'll be awhile before I get you to myself again.. I'll wait forever if that what it takes.." Dream said as he dragged a finger across George's throat.** Dream finished his transaction. As He looked at him as he rubbed his shoulder "You okay George??" He asked worry laced in his voice. As George shook his head and nodded. Thanking the lady at the counter as they left. Going to the airport to meet Dream's mother. As halfway there he told Dream. _"He came back for a minute.."_ Dream stoped as he pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry nothing bad is going to happen.. I won't let it.." As they eventually made it to the airport. As they waled in. Dream pulled out his phone.

"We're here. What Gate are you at?"

**(Message Seen by Momma)**

"Gate B I'm surprised you can't hear the meows.."

**(Message Seen by Dream)**

"We just came in. See you in a minute."

**(Message Seen by Momma)**

George looked at where she was located and guided Dream over. As the meows grew louder and louder. "Clay!" His mother called out as she got up and ran to hug her son. As Dream embraced her. As Patches clawed at the cat carrier seeing her owner for the first time in four days. As George watched them with a smile. As his mother pulled away before walking over to George as she gave him a hug. As Dream went father away from him to go pet his cat. A five foot distance was enough.. **"Awe he cares more about his cat than you.. See he can't choose who he loves more.. Isn't that a shame.." Dream purred in his ear as George sallowed the lump in his throat. He saw Dream's mother speaking but couldn't hear her over buzzing. Dream came over as the static faded out slowly..** "Hey are you okay?? George? George!" Dream called out as George fell back. Dream ran as he caught him. As Dream looked down at the unconscious male. "Shit not again.." Dream muttered. As he picked him up and sat down. He didn't want to admit him back into the hospital so he sat and waited. George was still breathing and his pulse seemed fine.. As Dream supported his head with his lap. Getting water and tried splashing it on his face. "No reaction.." Dream muttered as he called a cab. "I'm just gonna take him home.." Dream said as he put him against his chest as he held his legs up. "Come on the cab is coming Mom.. Get Patches please.." Clay asked as his mother walked next to him. "Poor boy.." She said as she rubbed Dream's shoulder. "He's in good hands.." She said with a smile. As he smiled back. They all piled into the cab as Dream's hand was smacked against the ceiling to protect George's head. As Dream led his mother to George's apartment. Digging into his pants for his keys. As he unlocked the door. "I'm going to put him to sleep..." Dream said carrying George upstairs as he laid him down. Covered him up and promised he'll be back. Giving a kiss to his forehead. He left the room and closed the door. Coating George in darkness. Where Another nightmare awaits..


	7. A Nightmare Awaits. After A Sunny Daydream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Thousand Words+ (5,361 Words in total~)  
> Words in total 1-12 (57,645)
> 
> Hope y'all are proud of this accomplishment~
> 
> I spent a few days writing this out. So enjoy~~
> 
> Be safe read the tags. Enjoy chapter 7~
> 
> ~Hugs and Tickles~
> 
> ~Eveancesceance~

**Trigger Warnings: Minor Character death/injury**

**George was back in the forest. He knew he passed out from being overwhelmed with the voice that came back, He had a plan this time. As he focused a knife that appeared in his hand. He had to kill the ‘Demon’. He didn't know how much peace it’ll bring. But it’ll be a nice accepted peace… as George walked along the well known forest floors. Dream stayed silent. George knew he was there. He always knew he was there. Lingering. As Dream was behind him. The soft churching of leaves. Gave away his location. As George swung the knife it almost made contact with Dream’s throat As Dream hand gripped his wrist as a sadistic smile appeared on his face. “You really think you can kill me off that easily??" Dream asked as he let out a low chuckle. As Dream twisted his arm as George let out a scream of pain. As he dropped the knife before Dream broke his arm. As he pried himself free. Landing a punch to his face before Dream got knocked down. George stood over him. A dark gleam in his eyes as he unhooked the gun from Dream's holster and grabbed the knife. As he pointed it at him. His breathing hard and rigid. As he pulled the trigger. As the bullet landed into his chest. He spun the barrel as he pointed it again down at his tormentor and shot him again this time getting him in below the throat. "You may be free for now.. But I'll return and I'll get you and your boyfriend.." Dream spat out as blood ozzed from the wound and the side of his lip. As Dream chuckled. Blood clogging up in his mouth as George leaned over him. Gripping the blade as he slashed it across his throat. Stabbing him twenty-five times in the chest. As tears ran down his face. "He may look like Dream but it was for his benefit.. For now.. Untill he returned.." George said as he got up. Blood splatted on his face and clothing. As he walked towards the sunlight. Leaving Dream's dead bloody body behind.**

  
  


**George Dream P.O.V**

  
  


Dream and his mother went to check up on George's condition every hour. Dream walked in as George sat up. He looked at Dream. As he opened his arms as Dream ran over to hug him being careful not to open up his wounds. As Dream kissed his cheeks his forehead smothering with kisses. "I'm so sorry for leaving you. I just really missed Patches.. How are you feeling??" Dream asked as he looked at him. "Did I bash my head.. I kinda passed out.." George asked feeling at his head for any bumps or brusies. Dream shook his head. "You didn't.. I caught you before you hit the ground.." Dream said as he held his hand. As Patches came in and hopped on George's lap. "Oh Patches wants to say hi.. Don't be afraid. Pet her.." George pet Patches as she rubbed up against him. He gave a soft smile. As George pulled him in for another kiss. As Dream wrapped his arms around George's waist. Dream smiled as he looked into his eyes. Green eyes staring into brown. "My mother is cooking dinner for us. She wanted to do something for your awaking.." Dream explained as George nodded at the explanation. As he pulled him ontop of his lap as thier lips clashed together once again. As Dream licked at his bottom lip. As George opened his mouth like he did before. As Dream took control. As he pinned him to the bed as he pulled away. Looking down at him. As Dream smirked as he sunked his teeth into the side of his neck. Biting the sensitive skin underneath his teeth. As George let out a soft moan as Dream chuckled "You're so needy George.." Dream mumbled as that was so hot to him. How badly George wanted him. "We'll play a little game later.. Remember momma is here.. She doesn't know about us.. Or our relationship. We always joked about us being a thing. Maybe she'll accept it??" Dream said as George blushed and looked up at him "I get that. Maybe we can tell her later on during dinner??" Dream nodded. "Yeah it worth a shot for my precious Georgie" Dream purred as he pulled himself up as he picked him up. As he bought George downstairs to smell the delicious delightful food Clay's mother was making. As George walked into the kitchen to take his anti-depressant. As he took some water as he drank the pill down his throat. "Good evening sweetheart. I hope you are okay." George nodded I'm fine. I was just overwhelmed yesterday. That kinda took a toll on me.. I didn't mean to be rude to you.." George explained as he looked at her a sadden expression on his face. As Dream rubbed his back. "Don't worry about it Georgie.. My mother knows about the situation. I showed her the video.." George nodded as he went to go sit down so he wasn't in the way. As Dream helped his mother out. Dream silently watched him while helping his mother out. He felt bad about his situation. He couldn't imagine what it would be like in his shoes which made him feel worse. Dream glanced at George every once in a while as he noticed George looking around like something was there. George was just jumpy of his dream but didn't tell Dream about it. As Dream apologized to his mother and went to go sit by him. "You okay George??" He asked as he put his arm on George's shoulder. As George looked at him nodding. "I killed him.. Just a little jumpy.. It wasn't a pleasant sight.. Blood everywhere.." George said as his hands shook more than anything else. As Dream pulled him into a hug. "You needed to do something to fix the issue. I get that.." Dream said as he placed a quick kiss to his cheek. "I love you George. You got this.." As George smiled as he leaned his head on his chest. A small smile forming on his lips. As Dream's mother brought them A dinner called 'Spaghetti Bolognese' as she put it down in front of the two males. As she smiled lovingly at the two. "I hope you don't mind I made a recipe from your British cookbook George~" she said as he smiled at her. Like a child getting a toy for Christmas. Something they always wanted. "Don't worry he looked like that when I made him a british dish for dinner. Their culture is weird but unique.." Dream said as he felt George elbow him in the side. "Okay okay.. Go one take a bite Georgie.." Dream said as his mother brought her dish and gave them all utensils to use. As George thanked her as he was the first one to dig in. Putting a pile of spaghetti and sauce into his mouth. As he hummed while chewing. Nodding in approval. "This is delicious. Thank you~" George smiled. Clay and his mother ate in silence for a bit. "Hey mom I have a announcement.." Clay said nervously as one was on the table the other was holding George's hand. His mother looked at him as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. "You have my attention what is it Clay?" She asked as she looked at him. Dream chuckled softly. "George is now my boyfriend.. I was thinking of living here with him.." He said as he and George exchanged glances. A soft smile shared between the two. As the mother smiled softly at her son's decision. "I'm happy you decide to find someone that makes you happy. Welcome to the family George~" She said as she got up as she went to go give George a hug. As he returned it. Dream smiled as he got up joining the hug. Turning it into a group hug between all three of them. As George felt happy, accepted, safe.. As they both gave him thier love and affection as Dream and his mother went to the sink George bringing the dishes. As his mother washed them Dream took them from George planting a kiss on his lips. As his mother patted Clay's shoulder. Taking the last plate as she washed that. "I'm happy you both found happiness in the darkness.." She said as she cleaned off the utensils. "You can use the Guest room and stay for a while.." George said as a faint blush dusted his cheeks. "Where is Clay gonna sleep??" Dreams mother asked as Dream blushed "Oh I sleep with him. Ever since this happened. It comforts him.." Dream said as he rubbed his neck as his mother nodded. "Alright. Is it okay if I watch TV George." She asked "I really want to see the differences.. Between American cable and British.." She said her face lighting up with excitement. "Yeah go ahead you're like Clay. He wanted to see the differences." George said with a light chuckle. "Don't make me get the flour George.." Dream said as George got chills as his voice sounded dark. George smiled towards him "You wouldn't do that to me.. You love me.. Don't you Dreamy??" George said as he wrapped his hands around his neck. As Dream pulled him close for a kiss. George gripped his head closer as they planted thier lips together. "Shall we go stream for a bit. I could make my mask easily with cardboard and a black marker." Dream said as he rubbed his cheeks. 'Playing Minecraft with his idol?' George nodded his head to the point Dream thought it was going to snap right off his shoulders. Dream leaded them upstairs as George booted up his computer and the few things they needed. Snapnap and BadBoyHalo as they asked them if they were free to join them. The little three bubbles indicated they were typing a reply. As George got into a sweater. To hide the ugly truth from his viewers. Snapnap and BadBoyHalo already knew about it. But the rest of the world was excluded from this information. As Dream made a mask that covered his face. The same mask George seen many times in fanart. And in his nightmares. 'Shit I forgot Dream wore that in his nightmares..' George knew this wasn't the same but felt his stomach drop. As he pulled Dream down for a kiss. As he sat on his lap down on his bed. Deciding to make this last for as long as he could. As the pinging of discord notifications filled the silence. As George pulled away getting up to see the answers both of them said yes to the call. As George called. As BadBoyHalo and Snapnap answered. Dream's call was not answered. "Hey you muffin I hope you're okay.." BadBoyHalo exclaimed as he looked at George worried as SnapNap waved "Yeah I hope you're okay too!" SnapNap exclaimed as George smiled at thier friends support. As Dream popped into frame. "I'm here too you guys. He's been making progress slowly.." Dream said as the two friends rolled thier eye's at the mask and the green hoodie. As Dream could only be heard not seen. "George and I are dating too.." Dream said quickly as he grabbed a chair. BadBoyHalo almost choked on his chocolate chip muffin. And SnapNap almost died drinking Coke. Both of them recovered as they stared at him in disbelief. "Is this true?" SnapNap asked as BadBoyHalo looked at him. George nodded a smile smile creeping onto his face. As Dream came over as he placed a little kiss to George's lips. Right on camera as SnapNap and BadBoyHalo mouth dropped opened. As Dream pulled away giving them a little wink "He loves kisses.." Dream said putting his mask back on. As George opened up Minecraft and Twitch. "Okay I have everything open. But I want to show you guys.." George said as Dream remind him to go slow with the sleeves. As George complied. As he stood up showing his two friends the damage. The scars went from his wrists up. As he watched as thier faces turn to concerned expressions. "Wow.. I'm happy you're still alive George. You were meant to be here.." They both said in allusion. As George pulled the sleeves back down. "No mention of anything to the stream.." George said as SnapNap and BadBoyHalo kept thier word. The stream went well. George acknowledged the donations while playing. He turned off his camera when Dream went to play. He switched to his skin. As the chat went crazy. Dream paid no mind to it as he just played the game like usual. He was more experienced with it then George. George got to the end and died from mutipule Endermen. As George sat watching him as he gave him a kiss. Grateful that the camera was off. As Dream gave him one too in return. Dream defeated the ender dragon and let out a loud pitch scream as his friends congratulated him for his accomplishment. As it was getting pretty late. As Dream stayed for a bit changing the skin back and bidding thier viewers goodbye. One donation came in that scared Dream. As George wasn't there he went to go wash up. **"Donation from Nightmare. 2,000 bits. Why don't you go slash your throat and leave my playtoy alone?"** Dream chuckled nervously as this is the first time George's demon bothered him. He just blocked the user from coming into the stream. "Alright goodnight y'all me and George is going to bed. We love you!" Dream said when he ended the stream ending the call with a proper fairwell. He messaged the both of them "Don't let Nightmare into your streams. Block that user. I think it's the guy from George's nightmare. Aiming to hurt." Dream typed quickly as SnapNap and BadBoyHalo agreed. As Dream deleted the message typing a simple "Goodnight guys" as Dream closed all the apps. Including Discord as he stretched. Going into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. As George was taking a shower. 'I block the user from coming to George's stream.. He wouldn't come back again..' Dream reassured himself. As he went out to grab clothes for George. Going into the bathroom as he sat down on the toliet and waited for his boyfriend to get out. George came out of the shower as Dream handed him a towel. "Don't worry I changed your skin.. And bid fairwell to SnapNap and BadBoyHalo. You did great tonight!" Dream said as he handed him his clothing. As he watched George get dressed. As he was slow with his sleeves. Dream saw no new slashes or cuts on his perfect delicate skin. As he stood up pulling George in for a kiss. As George grabbed at Dream's hips. It was perfect having Dream be his. And only his. If only something else didn't haunt him at night it would've been perfect. Dream would eventually leave him. It was undeniable. It couldn't be prevented. So George clung on to Dream for now untill Dream snapped. Therapy. Nightmares. Self Harm and Self Hatred. He felt like he was putting too much on him. This was all George fault. He let it happen. Even if it was all in his head. He leaned his head on Dream's chest. The emotions building up. A small flame flickering in the night. Waiting for gasoline to be thrown on to make it worse. As Dream rubbed at his back. "You okay George??" George nodded just listening to Dream's heartbeat. As it beat in a normal rhythm. He wasn't constantly scared that George was going to harm him. It was the other way around for George even with this new relationship with Dream. He couldn't help but jump when he touched him. Feeling like one day it wouldn't be the last thing he did. He killed his tormentor for now. How is he gonna kill Dream.. Stabbing.. Strangulation.. Or physical violence to make him stop breathing. George pulled away and asked him "Can you go get my pills Dreamy? And a glass of water please?" Dream heard the request and nodded. Rushing out of the bathroom as everything was quiet. George would see how this progress. Hating every minute of being asleep. And hating every minute he was conscious. Feeling every bit of anger smothered inside. As Dream returned. "Are you planning on going to bed?" George shook his head as he guided him out. Putting the pills and water on the desk. As George pushed Dream down onto the bed. As the light from the computer illuminated some of the bedroom. As he switched on the light. Going to lock the door. "Keep your volume down.. We're no longer alone. Your mother is right next door.." George explained as that alone gave his eye's a flicker. Just imagining being caught. But Dream nor his mother had a key to his room. If they we're desperate to get in Dream would have to break his shoulder to get in. 'Maybe tommorow I'll make him a key to the apartment.' George thought as he looked down at Dream who sat up and started rubbing his cheek "You okay Georgie??" George nodded as he sat on his lap. As he kissed him as George pushed his hoodie up and over his head. As he pushed the Mask off. As George took initiative over Dream. He knew he wasn't going to be as 'Good' as Dream was when they were Drunk. It amazed him how precise Dream was hitting all the right spots. Making sure George was pleased first before himself. Made Dream look like a saint. He never done this before. But he was sure Dream didn't do this before either. Which brought the question. 'How did Dream knew how to give a blowjob?' George thought as Dream rubbed his back 'Dream was 21 he was probably curious like any adult and watched porn..' George knew it was plausible. As he tried to mimic what Dream did. Sinking his teeth into Dream's neck Dream let out a soft moan. George smirked gaining a bit of confidence to continue. As he let his hands wander his chest. "Maybe we can go to a club together.. Hmm?? Or a gym. I'm surprised how well built you are. I'm like a sack of pudding. Or jello. Or potatoes.." George said as he looked down at Dream. Dream smiled and nodded "You're always going to be beautiful to me Georgie~" he said as there again was butterflies fluttering in his stomach. As George pulled away from Dream's neck. As he pulled off his pants. Leaving Dream only in a pair of boxers. As George took off his clothing bring careful with his shirt. To not pull off his scars. As he was also left in his boxers. As he pushed him down seeing him try to take control. As George gripped at Dream's hips. 'Fuck he's hot as a top..' Dream thought as he kissed him. Holding one of his hands into hair. Into his brown fluffy hair. As George let his tounge slip into his mouth. As they both moaned in illusion. 'This is what will make George feel better..' Dream was sure of it. They both got to feel the pleasure without alcohol being a part. Warm skin on skin. The soft moans being emitted by both of them was music to thier ears. Trying to keep the noises of pleasure was hard. As both of them were in bliss being completely open to having sex again. Being open to each other completely was a new kind of level. Instead of being hidden by clothing. Binded by frabric. Clothing brought warmth but skin on skin was the ultimate test. As George smirked against Dream's soft succulent lips. Yellow/Green eyes staring into Brown orbs of innoncence tainted by demons lurking. As George pulled away kneeling infront of Dream as he tugged at his boxers. As he pried it off. "You go first.. Since you were so kind to please me first.." George said as he grabbed the shaft Dream letting out a soft groan of approval. As George leaned down. As a few strokes got it to erect. It was like putting up a Christmas tree. He couldn't really tell how big in length and width. He wasn't that good with guesses. And he wanted to avoid hurting Dream. 'He did too much for me. This is the best I can offer him..' George said as he gave Dream's cock a few long licks as he looked at him. Putting his lips and engulfing the head into his mouth. As Dream reached his hand down to guide him. Helping him getting a grip on the concept. He didn't want to constantly baby him through life but this was something George never done. "You just do it like that. Use teeth to apply pleasure. But most of the the time your lips has to be fully wrapped around.." Dream explained as George followed the instructions. Wrapping his mouth completely as he sunk his teeth into the skin. Dragging his teeth upwards and back down. Eventually when that wasn't getting a reaction he just used his lips and tounge. As some saliva was slipping out and down. The cold saliva mixed with the warmth of his mouth was heavenly. Dream was in bliss as his cock twitched slightly. "Damn already.." He muttered as George looked up at him with a curious expression. "You're doing a good job it's just that.. I'm close.. You're such a good boy at this.." Dream said giving George compliments. Everything to George seemed empty. Even though they were more. He still felt empty. As he continued to bobble his head. Giving Dream pleasure was like giving in to a predator who was locating the weakness of someone else. Eventually Dream reached his climax. Dream looked down at him. As light pants came out. As George managed to sallow the amount that came out. As he pulled away. Wiping the remaining off of his lips. As sone dripped down Dreams shaft. "It's okay I'll be able to clean that off.." George took that as a fight. And kneeled down again his lips wrapping to get rid of the rest he left behind. Before he stood up. Dream stood up and kissed him. He didn't mind tasting himself against the others lips. "Don't worry about it honey.. You did great.." Dream purred out as two fingers ran from his cheeks to his chin in a repeating manner. As George growled pushing him down. He had enough time to make Dream pay. Experience what he went through. As he turned him over. Dream just thought George was playing; he didn't expect this to happen. As he felt the bed sink with George being over him. As Dream whimpers, feeling George's cock head rub up against his ass. "Hey aren't you going to use lubercation? It going to hurt being dry Georgie.." Dream explained as he looked up at him. "Shut up Dream.." George snapped. As Dream whimpered. As George forced himself into Dream. Dream clenched his eye's shut as the raw friction made George get past the tight ring of muscle. George saw nightmare Dream staring down at the two. Dark whispers and caresses. As George kept pulling out and going in. He didn't know what was happening. His body was being controlled by something else. As George saw Dream's tears stream down his face. Dream's pretty perfect face. As he kept calling for George to stop. Reconsider his actions. George had no actions in this. Dream was gonna leave him after. As George fought the demon. Dream was relieved at the sudden stop as George dragged his thumb across his throat. "Bye Dream... See you soon.." Dream purred out from behind George's lips. As George panted looking down at Dream "I'm so sorry... That wasn't me... He took control.." Dream knew it was getting worse with Dream gaining control over George. "Do you want me to stop??" Dream shook his head "Just pull out and I'll teach you how to use lubercation.. Don't worry baby I knew it wasn't you. You aren't hostile.." Dream explained wiping away the tears. "Shit.. It's getting worse. Now he aiming at me.. Is that what he wants??" Dream asked as he held George close this time. George nodded. As he held him close letting tears fall like it was a waterfall. "Yes he's using me to get to you.. It's usually if I blackout. He gets control. He's stronger than me.. I'm so sorry Dreamy.. If you want to leave me I completely understand.." George said as he fell to the floor. 'Shit!' Dream mentally screamed at himself as he knelled by his friend. "I would never leave you Georgie. I love you for you.." Dream said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want me to make you feel good instead??" Dream asked softly. As George looked at him and nodded. With Dream it was like a barrier. 'Dream got in when I black out. I'm glad I gained control again. Dream wouldn't stay in a relationship with a Rapist. Dream didn't harm me and Dream did. He didn't know what Dream would've done on his own. Finding a knife and killing him off..' Dream picked George up as he laid him down on the bed. Going to the Dresser as he pulled out the lubricant as he knelled near George's ass. Dream looked up at him. Before he was on his stomach. Now he was on his back. As Dream hummed hoping off of George. "I got a idea.." He said as he went out and returned with a pocket knife. "You trust me right Georgie??" Dream asked as George nodded. "Of course I trust you.. You're my boyfriend~" George said swallowing back the nervousness he felt. 'He's hot when he holds a knife..' George thought as Dream brought the knife to his chest letting the blade cut through skin. As beads of blood trickled to the skin as some ran down the side of his chest. As Dream leaned down to lap up the crimson liquid that protruded from George's skin. George stared at the blade with some blood on the blade. 'I could easily grab that and stab him. Then I'll be free..' George thought as he saw Dream make another incision. Doing the same as the first. Licking up the blood that trickled out and down his side. 'Oh so this is what an autopsy feels like..' Dream put the blade to his tongue as he cleaned off the blood. Before putting the blade away. As he opened the tube of lubricant. As he applied a generous amount to his fingers. And rubbed it against George's asshole once again. Even after a drunken sex experience he knew how to do it. Once again feeling around for his prostate. Pushing against the sensitive bundles of nerves made George's back arch off the bed. "That's what I like to see.. You want more Georgie?' Dream purred out close to his ear. As George shivered from the cold of the lubricant. He had no idea how he ignored the cold liquid in a drunken haze. When he was sober the cold liquid struck him the most even if Dream had the whole fingers in him. Dream kissed and bit at his neck. Light chuckles turning muffed as he smelled a pine scent on George's skin. He smelled heavenly. He looked heavenly. His hair is a mess. Blood trickling down his side. "Damn what did I do to deserve someone as precious as you are.." Dream purred out as he kissed him. It was getting pretty late. Past one o'clock in the morning. But Dream was determined to make this work. No matter how broken George seemed. They were going to fix this. Dream inserted his tounge into his mouth. As they moan in pleasure Dream smirked down at his Boyfriend neediness. It was actually cute and charming to him. “Everything about you is beautiful..” Dream purred out as George did not feel as beautiful as dream praised him to be. He felt weak, ugly, and unwanted. Dream was so close but couldn”t tell George was still going to have to confront his fears. He was so screwed. He just ignored it for now. Putting it on a back burner. “Let’s just finish this.. Shall we?” Dream forgot what he was doing after getting sidetracked Dream rubbed some lubricant on his already erected cock. As his Green eyes gleamed down at George. George swallowed the fear of being reminded.As Dream inserted himself slowly. Letting George acustomto his size. Not wanting to hurt the small boy under him. Dream and George were different in size. As Dream gave him a few small thrusts. The cock head slowly rubbed up against George’s prostate which made George give out a soft moan behind his swollen plucked pink lip’s. _“Please Go Faster Clay.. I’m already used to you..”_ Dream nodded as what he said was 9true as he sped up his thrusts, the sounds emitted was moaning between the two, the soft but still audible sounds of skin slapping together. This time Dream got to hear it instead of lifting up George’s head. Which made everything so much hotter. ‘God Damn George is a goddess..’ Dream thought looking at the dried blood marking his chest, The sweat glistening.. Eventually the fun had to end. As Clay panted out “Oh fuck.. It is better sober.. Hits you a little stronger like some sort of drug..” George couldn’t deny Clay’s response. As Dream wrapped his hands around George’s cock taking a while to get him off. Soft thrusts that hit his prostate. Giving George’s a little more help than just jerking him off. It took George five minutes to release As the white sticky liquid shot up and stuck to them both. The climax made George see stars. As Dream ram himself into George. A few more thrusts got him done. As he cummed into George. As he leaned down to kiss him. As both of them panted. Both still riding off thier high. Chasing the pleasent release. As Dream got up and grabbed the pills off of the desk. George sat up to take the sleeping pills and the one for nightmares. As he dranked it down with some warm water. He didn't care much. As Dream put the empty glass back. As he grabbed some napkins to clean George and himself up. As he tossed it to the side in a trash bin. As George laid down the sleeping pills taking affect. _"I love you Dream.. Thank you.. For everything…" George mumbled as he fell asleep_. Dream laid down beside him as he wrapped one arm around his wasit. The other going to play with his soft messy brown lockets of hair. As Dream smiled. 'After everything that happened I think this is going to be permanent. George needs me..' He thought as he kissed his cheeks. Covering them both up in a soft blanket. As Dream kissed his cheek. Dream's mother poked her head in to see the two boys sleeping soundly near each other. The faint light of the light still on and illuminating the room. As she walked in going to shut it off. As she looked at George and Dream sleeping. As she smiled feeling happy that she accepted her gay son and his boyfriend. As she turned off the light and left the room. The door making a small creak then a click as it closed. George dreams were once again pleasent. No Demon in sight. Another day another problem. But for now George embraced the quietness with his boyfriend being right beside him.. 


	8. Drunken Lovers, Deeper Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Alcoholic behavior. Self Harm (Cutting), First Dance, Rape-Noncon
> 
> 10,082 (Words For Chapter 8)  
> Chapter 1-12: (57,645)
> 
> Songs Used In the Club:  
> Lady Gaga- Monster & Paparazzi.  
> Icon For Hire- Venom  
> Five Seconds Of Summer- Teeth  
> Nine Inch Nails- Closer  
> Chord Overstreet- Hold On
> 
> Song Used In The Hospital:  
> Lewis Capaldi- Before You Go  
> Lewis Capaldi- Hold Me While You Wait
> 
> The name Lar's was suggested by my good friend Ant
> 
> Please go give him a follow. He also suggested the song Closer by Nine Inch Nails
> 
> Also there is going to be a playlist. Look for that in the next chapter of two~
> 
> His Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/666GrungeBoi?s=09

Dream woke up first as he sat up. Looking down at his peacefully sleeping lover. As Dream got out of bed. As he put on his boxers. Putting on some of George's clothes. As he brought the clothes they had on the floor and put them into the hamper. Making a dash out of his room to go get George a pair of his clothing. Almost tripping over Patches who meowed at him. "Hey mom! Can you feed Patches?" Dream asked as he went to his room to get some clothes for George. His signature hoodie and jeans. "Me and George are planning on going out tonight~" he called down as his mother smiled up at him. "Take good care of him Clay.." Clay smiled down and nodded "Don't worry I will~" Dream said with confidence. As he hurried down, getting George's anti-depressant and a brand new glass of water. As he went to kiss his mother's cheeks. "I love you." Dream said as he hurried upstairs. His mother gave a fond smile. "We're going out for breakfast and lunch.. You can have a day off.." Dream said as his mother smiled. As Dream stepped in as he saw the small British boy was up. As Dream put the pill and the glass of water on the desk. "I was thinking of taking you out today. Go have fun.." Dream said giving George a small fond smile. George looked at the clothes in Clay’s arms. “Those aren’t my clothes. Why are you wearing mine?” George asked as he smirked “I guess I can call you DreamNotFound..” George said as he broke out in a fit of laughter. “Yeah and I can call you Georgewastaken. Not a chance..” Dream said walking over to the small boy. As he put the clothes on his lap. “Get dressed I’m taking you out today. Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner, and we can go party at a club!” Dream exclaimed as he looked at George a little twinkle in his green orbs. George nodded _‘This can’t go wrong.. His boyfriend wanted to make him happy and free..’_ George stood up as he got dressed in Dream’s clothes. He fixed the clothes feeling bigger than his own. _"Man you have big clothes Dream.."_ George said with a chuckle as he managed to get out of them pulling out his own clothing that he bought. _"I'm going to feel like a girl in that.."_ George put on Dreams merchandise as he found a close look to the black jeans. _"Green and black.. Really??"_ George asked as Dream nodded. Now George thought Dream's head would snap off at the shoulders. _'It is kinda cute.. He's cute..'_ George walked towards the desk as he took the pill once and swallowed it down with water. _"Did you let your mom know about the little adventure??"_ George asked as he wiped his mouth. Dream nodded "Yeah I let her know. You have her number if you want to tell her everything. But I'll keep her informed if anything happens.." Dream said as he grabbed George's hand. The question he dreaded being asked "Do you trust me to protect you?" George nodded as he felt his stomach drop thinking that Dream needed to ask that. _"I know the last few days were Hell for the both of us.. But why wouldn't I trust you.. You're my boyfriend Clay.."_ George said as he gave him a kiss. It was a light and small one. _'He wanted the best for this day. Nothing was going to ruin it.. And if it happens Dream would be there to protect him.. Dream would put himself in his shoes to save him from the demons he fought on a daily basis to make him happy and safe around him. No matter how George's Demon painted him out to be.. Everything will be fine'_ Dream went into his room to get his portable charger. He forgot he had it lying around with the rest of his stuff. As both of their phones were fully charged. As Dream and George walked down the stairs to head out. George having a little black backpack and Dream insisted he carried it for him. “Let me carry it Georgie.. Come on..” George chuckled _‘Fine since you wanna be my Hero.. Hold my heavy baggage..”_ George said, giving Dream the very lightweight black backpack. As Dream punched his hand into the air. “Small victories Georgie.. Small victories..” Dream said with a chuckled feeling proud of himself. A slight wheeze coming out which made George laugh along. “Bye Mom. Bye Patches we”ll be back later!” Dream said as his mother was holding his cat making Patches wave to her owner and George. Which made George smile like a doofus. Dream thought it was cute. George was cute. Dream would do anything for him. As Dream and George walked towards the busy town center where other people were busy. Using their phones. Sitting at cafes talking to others or just enjoying the beautiful day that was upon them. As Dream and George spent time walking and Talking ignoring everyone else around. Like it was them only And only them in this universe. They did for an hour before George became hungry. Dream felt the same as Dream wrapped his arm around George’s wasit feeling him lean agains:t him. Like Dream was a support beam for the woozy George. _"Shoot. I forgot I need to eat with my anti-depressants"_ George muttered as Dream nodded understanding that some medication needed to be taken with food or just water. Dream cursed at himself for not reading the label. As Dream picked him up in bridal style, “Thankfully we’re not that far away from town center.” Dream carried him into a restaurant. Putting him in a booth “Would you be okay? While I go order us food?” Dream asked as George looked up at him and nodded. Dream gave him a kiss on his cheek “Okay I’ll be back..” Dream said as he rushed towards the counter. **"Awe first he cared about his cat more than you.. Now he cares more about food than you.. You really see something special in him??"** George ignored the voice taunting Clay **"You got a lot planned today.. It'll be embarrassing if I-"** Dream came back with some breakfast. "I didn't know what you wanted so I ordered anything that sounded appetizing." George was grateful as he slowly sat up choosing the meal he felt hungry for. _"Thank you Dream.. Can you go get me some coffee please??"_ Dream nodded as he headed towards the counter. George silently watched him walk off. **“Isn’t it that hard to tell that Hero to buzz off? And leave you all to myself. I still haven’t forgotten how you screamed.. It was music to my ears. would you scream again and again for me?” Dream purred out as George felt a faint rub up against his cheek As George squirmed in discomfort.** ** _"Get away from me.. Please leave me alone.."_** **Dream stared at Dream. "You told him I took control last night didn't you??" Dream growled as he looked into George's petrified eye's laced with fear.** As George got up and ran towards Dream practically almost in tears. _"Dream Dream.. Please hold me.. I'm so scared.."_ Dream turned towards his boyfriend. Who stared down at him with a concerned expression on his features. As Dream wrapped one arm around the small trembling British boy. 'Shit I left him alone for too long.' Dream wanted to kick his own ass for leaving him to suffer. As he rubbed at his back "Shh.. It's okay nothing is going to happen to you.. I'm here to protect you George.. I'm sorry.." Dream said as he took two mugs one black coffee and one with milk and sugar. How George liked his coffee. As Dream leads George back to their table. As Dream sat next to his boyfriend. Dream would have cared less of the looks they got directed their way. He was there for George so his mental health wasn't going down the drain. 'Hopefully everything will go smoothly..' Dream thought passing a glance in George's direction. He seemed fine now. 'His Demon is quiet when I'm around..' Dream knew it so he had to stay by him. All day and all night. Dream didn't mind being George's emotional support person. Until them and the therapist figure this stuff out. As Dream and George ate together when they couldn't eat anymore Dream paid the bill and they got up and left. _"I gotta make you a key to the apartment and my room.. In case anything happens.."_ George said as he wrapped one arm around Dream's arm. As they walked to a nearby key store. George got the keys made for Dream as Dream put it on a colorful lanyard. As Dream kept it in the bag. As George and Dream went around exploring. George explaining everything to the naive Florida man standing beside him. _"England is not so bad as it seems to be viewed as.."_ George said as Dream wheezed George gaining a faint blush of red _"Shut it Dream people are going to recognize you.. Just from your laugh.."_ George said as Dream looked at him. "Well people won't know it's me if you stop calling me Dream and say Clay instead. Mr. IWannaShowMyFaceOnCamera.." Dream said as he laughed again. "My identity is a mystery.. People love mysterious people George.." He said as he looked at him. George smirked _"But I know what you look like. Everyone else knows you're a mystery Dream.."_ George said as he batted his eyes as Dream chuckled, giving him a little kiss on the lips. "I wouldn't mind my secret being out to you." Dream said with a little pur as George hugged him holding him close. As Dream's phone vibrated in his pocket. As he saw his mother calling. As he picked it up. Seeing his mother as she looked at the two boys. Dream and George wrapped up in a hug. As she smiled lovingly at them. "How's it going?" She asked curious as Patches meowed in the back hearing Dream. _"Good.. It's going good. No hiccups yet.."_ George said quickly, hiding the truth once more. ' _From another person who only wanted to help him. He only needed Dream.'_ Or so he thought.. He was so wrong.. So very wrong. _'It was a lie.. Lies that could put them into trouble..'_ George huffed as Dream talked to his mother. Promising everything was alright. As Dream said his goodbyes and hung up. As George quickly took his phone and opened up the camera. Looking up at Dream with puppy dog eyes. His lashes batting together. As Dream smiled as he gave him a kiss setting the timer as George gave Dream a kiss. After Dream did the same thing. For the both of them to have some kind of momento. They took some more pictures together in different places. Keeping it fresh. _"Thank you for allowing me to take these Dreamy.."_ George said as he held the phone close to his chest. As he sent all the pictures to himself on discord. Making sure Dream didn't delete them. As he went to go save all of them. Setting Dream kissing him as his wallpaper. Doing the same for Dream as Dream smiled down at the wallpaper. "I love you Georgie. I'll do anything for you. To make you happy.." Dream said as he held him close to his chest. As George felt safe and happy. Both males order different kinds of subs from a deli for lunch. As they found a hill climbing up on it and sitting Shoulder to shoulder. As they ate their subs for lunch drinking pop together and bonding over their videos. Thinking how to make better plays and better content overall. Both males eating along. Listening to their own voices being played back to them. Dream's smooth and cunning voice and George's high pitch and whiney. Everything seemed fine. Fans adored them. Dream and George shared a smile towards one another "See this is fun. Going out with you popular boyfriend.." Dream said with a chuckle as George rolled his eyes. _"I'm popular too Dream.."_ Dream laughed harder as he pulled George in for a kiss. It was light and sweet. "Yeah I know I just wanted to see your eye's roll.." Dream said as he bagged their garbage in the plastic bag he was sitting on. As he tied it together. A whole morning and afternoon was finished as it was evening. Most people were home. Some at work. But Dream's plans weren't over. As they took another walk. Looking at how deserted and empty streets that were filled in the morning now bare and empty. A few people are still walking around. It felt like an apocalypse. As Dream didn't spoil his dinner plans. 'I reserved the best restaurant I could find. The English Restaurant, which was located in London' Dream thought as he walked with George. Having the address written on his memo. As George went off explaining everything. Dream was blown away by how much George knew about everything he pointed and talked about. 'It was cute.. He was cute..' Dream thought as he nodded and that gave George the confidence to continue. Dream stopped them underneath a light as he pulled up George's sleeve checking at the scars. Some seemed to heal leaving wounds that Dream would love to stare at "They're healing.. You good Georgie?" Dream asked as George couldn't help but be brought back. _"I did damage because I had a fear of you.. I still do.. It's muffed though so.. I'm good.."_ George explained pulling down his sleeve. As Dream nodded and understood what he meant.. "You'll be better.." Dream said as he pulled him into a hug. As George rests his head against Dream's chest.. _"I wish I could make this fear go away.. I'm so sorry Clay.."_ George said as he started crying. Sobbing out loud as sniffles could be heard. Dream felt his heart break for the small male.. As he rubbed at his back. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you.. I promise you.. I'll put my life on the line to protect you.." Dream said as he titled George's head up to look up at him. As he pulled out a tissue. Wiping away his tears as he wiped his nose. "I love you George.." George smiled a small smile. _"I love you too Clay.."_ Dream smiled as he kneeled and planted his faces with kisses.George felt loved and cared for. The taller blonde hair male was giving him so much affection. It made the smaller male heart swarm with a _'butterflies'_ After a while Dream stood up “Progress leads to perfection~" Dream purred out as he wrapped his arm around George;s wasit _'Dream was right. It took him a long time to perfect his speedrunning abilities. Mental health needs a little more time..'_ George thought as he looked at Dream a little sparkle in his eyes. Dream looked down at him as he kissed him. He couldn't help tasting the sweet luscious lips of his lover. It felt like an addiction he needed to crave. "I got a surprise for you George.. I felt you needed something better than ice cream and sexual endeavors.." Dream purred as he looked up the place on his phone and guided George there. Like a lost puppy following someone with food. As George faded in and out of light sources. Getting a few glances at Dream taking a peek at his phone. As George wrapped his arm around Dream's. As Dream opened the door for George as George thanked him and walked into the warm pleasant atmosphere. As Dream walked over to the host. "Table for two under the reservation of Dream.." Dream said as the host looked at his book his finger scrolling down the names. As the host nodded. Leading them both to a table. As they sat together. A candle in the middle illuminating their features. As they smiled fondly to one another sharing a light kiss as Dream put his phone up taking a picture as George chuckled _"Dream this is our time.. You wanna flaunt me off?"_ George asked as he kissed his cheek. Dream chuckled "I would do no such thing to my precious boyfriend~ Plus that'll reveal my face.. Can't risk that.." he said putting away his phone. As George laughed and nodded. As the waitress came over to give the two males the menu. Dream was pulled to an item named 'Hand- Cut Chips' it gave a little description of the food. As George went with _'Fish and Chips'_ George's order was simple but Dream wouldn't change that for all the money in the world. As the waitress came back to them. As she asked them what they wanted. I'll have the Hand- Cut Chips please? Thank you" Dream said as he gave his menu in. As George smiled politely at her. _"I'll have the Fish and Chips please? Thank you.."_ He said as she wrote it down. George handed her the menu. He noticed her giving Dream a wink. As a slow burning rage built within George. _'She probably had dust in her eye.. It's nothing.. Don't let it get to you..'_ George thought as he looked at Dream completely obvious to what happened. As George watched him scroll through apps. He noticed a pair of headphones in his ear. _'Is he ignoring me now?? Does he hate me??'_ George thought bitterly, feeling a pang in his chest. He felt broken and alone once more. He hated feeling like he was suffocating under water again. As he got up heading to the restroom. As he walked into the pretty empty bathroom as he splashed water on his face. Hoping that calmed him down. **"You think he loves you. He could be with anyone else. Prettier. Smarter. Normal…" Dream purred out. As George felt sick as he hurried over to one of the nearest toilets puking up his lunch and some breakfast. As he coughed and shaked. Alone in a restaurant stall. He was cracking slowly. The bile in his throat was disgusting. He was disgusting. George once he felt nothing flushed the toilet. Watching everything go down the drain. Including how well he felt today. Until just now where he was back where he started.** ** _'Unloved.. Suffocating in silence.. No one hears screams..'_** George got up and heard one more thing from the monster in his head. **"You will never be good enough for Dream."** George ignored the taunting voice and sat back down by Dream. Grabbing a napkin and wiping his mouth. Their dinner came as Dream dug in. George ate some to fill himself up. As Dream finished his meal completely. George only managed to get through half of his food. _'Fuck this illness.. I hate being this way.. Everything just crashed down.. Fuck that waitress..'_ George thought bitterly. As the waitress returned "Do you want that bag up sweetie??" George glared at her with rage. As he got up pulling her to the side. _"Stay the fuck away from my man bitch.."_ George growled as the female ran away. George paid the tab as he and Dream left. George stayed silent the rest of the walk as Dream wrapped one of his arms around his arm. As Dream led him to one of the local clubs in town. As they both went in. George beelined towards the bar to drink away his worries. As Dream sat beside him. Dream looked at him with a worried expression. "Are you okay Georgie??" He asked as George merely nodded drinking whiskey and bourbon. The alcohol went down with a sting of fire. As he put down the empty glass. As more and more was drowned down in a single sitting. As George merely looked at him. Before walking off to the dance floor Dream following his drunken intoxicated boyfriend. 

**We are the crowd**

**We're c-coming out**

**Got my flash on, it's true**

**Need that picture of you**

**It's so magical**

**We'd be so fantastical**

Dream grabbed George's hand as he turned him around. Wrapping one arm around his waist as he looked down at his intoxicated friend. Dream only had a beer and some wine. George went all out ordering strong drinks. "May I have this dance??" Dream asked as George nodded  _ "Yes you can Dreamy.."  _ Dream pulled him closer to his chest. As George's stomach fluttered with butterflies. The music was some cheesy pop song. So Dream knew the song. So they danced together. George listens to the lady singing and Dream smiles down at him as they both cut a rug together. It was nice. Dream swinged him even if the song made George want to bust some goofy dance moves. 

**Leather and jeans**

**Garage glamorous**

**Not sure what it means**

**But this photo of us**

**It don't have a price**

**Ready for those flashing lights**

**'Cause you know that baby I**

**I'm your biggest fan**

**I'll follow you until you love me**

**Papa-paparazzi**

Dream simply smiled down as he let George go. "This is a club dance how you want to dance babe" Dream encouraged him as George smiled. It was a light smile as George didn't know any specific dance movement. Silly enough most dances he had he just sat and watched others from the sidelines. He didn't want to steal the spotlight from other students. So George took a breath and tried to dance to the rhythm. Dream stepped behind to guide him with some dance moves he knew. As George tried to memorize the steps. 

**Baby, there's no other superstar**

**You know that I'll be**

**Your papa-paparazzi**

**Promise I'll be kind**

**But I won't stop until that boy is mine**

**Baby, you'll be famous**

**Chase you down until you love me**

**Papa-paparazzi**

**I'll be your girl backstage at your show**

**Velvet ropes and guitars**

**Yeah 'cause you're my rock star in between the sets**

**Eyeliner and cigarettes**

**Shadow is burnt**

**Yellow dance and we turn**

**My lashes are dry**

**Purple teardrops I cry, it don't have a price**

**Loving you is cherry pie**

George eventually got Dream's dance routine down to a point. It was simple hand movements and some footwork. George blackfliped as the both males didn't know someone was watching them. As Dream wrapped his arms around George's wasit holding him close. George's back pressed against Dream's chest. As they both danced in sync. Dream couldn't help but let his hands wander underneath his shirt. 'Shit he's hot.' Dream thought. As he felt the warm skin under the fabric. As George looked at him and smiled. Dream thought it was the affect of alcohol taking affect of his gay boyfriend. As he nuzzled his face into his neck. Breathing in his scent. 

**'Cause you know that baby I**

**I'm your biggest fan**

**I'll follow you until you love me**

**Papa-paparazzi**

**Baby, there's no other superstar**

**You know that I'll be**

**Your papa-paparazzi**

**Promise I'll be kind**

**But I won't stop until that boy is mine**

Dream stayed behind him. Their steps in sync Dream was only slightly under the influence of alcohol. Dream desperately wanted to find a secluded area just to fondle around with George. Dream knew this was a public area. Dream could dream how that turns out. He couldn't let the alcohol affect him. He wouldn't be George's savor. He was going to hurt him. Dream slips his hands out of his shirt. As he just held onto George's hips on the outside of his shirt. As Dream kissed at George's lips. On the side. Which made George smile like a doofus. 'George seems to be having a good time' Dream thought as he turned George's head as he planted a kiss on his sweet succulent lips. 

**Baby, you'll be famous**

**Chase you down until you love me**

**Papa-paparazzi**

**Real good**

**We dance in the studio**

**Snap snap to that shit on the radio**

**Don't stop for anyone**

**We're plastic but we still have fun!**

**I'm your biggest fan**

**I'll follow you until you love me**

**Papa-paparazzi**

**Baby, there's no other superstar**

**You know that I'll be**

**Your papa-paparazzi**

**Promise I'll be kind**

**But I won't stop until that boy is mine**

Dream turned him around as George almost lost his footing. As Dream held him close by his hips. As they dance together being completely in sync with one another. As George wrapped his arms around Dream's neck. The music now clicking to George. As he smiled up at Dream.  _ "I guess I'm your Paparazzi~"  _ George said as Dream chuckled. "Sure baby.. I'll let you be my Paparazzi" Dream said as he leaned down to kiss his drunken boyfriend. As George smiled against his lips.

**Baby, you'll be famous**

**Chase you down until you love me**

**Papa-paparazzi**

Dream pulled away as he looked down at George a small smile planted on his face. His face is shown in the Neon lights. Of multicolored lights. As both males headed to the bar. George ordered more drinks to add to the whiskey and bourbon he drank earlier. Dream just ordered another beer. Joining his friend in the intake of alcohol. As Dream wrapped his arms around him "Try not to drink so much. I gotta take you home. So I'm not hoping on carrying you out.." George just waved his hand in a dismissive manner.  _ "Yes Dreamy.."  _ George said with a chuckle. 'God fucking damnit he's cute when he's really drunk..' Dream wondered if there was a bathroom nearby or a janitor's closet. Dream mentally slapped himself. As he was here giving George a good time without sex being one of the main points. To make the small british boy smile with glee. That's all Dream ever wanted. To see George smile without being inches into him. Dream was satisfied with what opportunity he had to make George smile and laugh without the Demon taunting him. "I love you George~" he said as he turned his head as he planted another kiss on the males lips.  _ "I love you too Clay. Even if I'm not good enough for you.. I know you can find someone who deserves you more than me.. someone normal. Healthy in the head.."  _ Dream was completely taken back as he pulled his boyfriend close. "I love you for you George whether you got it together or not.." Dream said as he kissed his forehead. George looked at him as he nodded. Dream heard the faint pop music that had a beat. As George smiled and nodded.  _ "One more dance Dreamy.."  _ George said as he once again wobbled to the Dance floor. Dream following closely behind.

**Misery, misery is the venom in my brain**

**Killin' me, killin' me but I don't feel the pain**

**Running from something that I can't really explain**

**Misery, misery is the venom in our veins**

Dream listened to the depressing lyrics from the female singing. He didn't know if George told him that due to the alcohol in his system. But Dream couldn't find a dance for this one. Paparazzi were upbeat. This one was a struggle for Dream to conquer. Especially with George's mental health being as it is.. Dream still promises one more dance. He was going to hold to his promises. As Dream wrapped his arms around George's wasit. As he decided to give the song some slack. Maybe it was meant to be saddening at the first half. He'll just have to listen to more to find out.

**It's been kind of cold (cold), feeling all alone (lone)**

**Haven't been myself in quite a while you know**

**They're not in my head (head) like everybody said (said)**

**Cautionary tale I quit the second spread**

**Don't meet their eyes it's hypnotic**

**Make you forget that it's toxic**

**Caught up in all the chaotic**

**Sold you a lie and you bought it**

**Before you know it you're nauseous**

**Hands down your throat 'till you vomit**

**Collapse from all the exhaustion**

**And now they got what they wanted**

Dream was surely mistaken. 'Man the singer has some dark demons to lead to bullema..' Dream thought as George looked up at him. Dream silently prayed that George wasn't listening to the lyrics. George seemed to nod his head to the beat and tap his foot. Dream wondered what the DJ was trying to do. 'Was he suffering without someone there for him..' Dream couldn't tell. All he knew Is that they're not going to dance to this particular song. Dream hated standing in the middle of a crowd doing nothing but he couldn't dance to this. So he wasn't going to. He just put his head on George's forehead making the small boy pay attention to him.

**Misery, misery is the venom in my brain**

**Killin' me, killin' me, but I don't feel the pain**

**Running from something that I can't really explain**

**Misery, misery is the venom in our veins**

Dream was having enough of hearing the same reprised. He didn't know how long this song was going to last for. He didn't know the band name. He could only assume the song name 'Venom..' he was definitely going to give it a one shot on his own. But not currently since it was playing around them. Big speakers booming the depressing music. Dream didn't know whether George liked it. The small British boy just nodded to the beat he presumed. 

**Show me where it hurts (hurts), I'll show you how it works (works)**

**They prey on your fear of how it just gets worse (just get worse)**

**I can't tell if it's real, though, don't know if it's lethal**

**Did we drink the poison or just a placebo?**

**Don't meet their eyes it's hypnotic**

**Make you forget that it's toxic**

**Caught up in all the chaotic**

**Sold you a lie and you bought it**

**Before you know it you're nauseous**

**Hands down your throat 'till you vomit**

**Collapse from all the exhaustion**

**And now they got what they wanted**

Dream dragged George over to the side giving people more space than the one drunk off his ass. And one sober to know when they 're being a problem. They weren't dancing but could still hear the singing taunting them. Dream was surprised George was taking in the lyrics without a problem even with it's dark, dreary meaning. Dream found an empty spot as he brought George there. As they both sat down together.  _ 'I like this song. Why aren't we dancing Dreamy~"  _ George whined out as he shook him. Dream just rubbed his back. "I dunno how to dance to this George.." Dream said as it was true but also a lie. He wasn't going to dance to this and encourage the song even further. 

**Misery, misery is the venom in my brain**

**Killin' me, killin' me, but I don't feel the pain**

**Running from something that I can't really explain**

**Misery, misery is the venom in our veins**

_ "But Dream! You could get the beat down like you did for the other song.."  _ George whined once again as Dream shook his head "No George we're not dancing to this one.. I promise the next song.." Dream said with a snap as George moved a bit back from Dream.  _ "Okay Dream I understand.."  _ George said as he laid his head on the table. Dream felt bad for snapping at George but the song was now taking a toll on him too. "This song isn't one for dancing to.. I'm sorry George.." Dream said as he rubbed at George's back. "You okay baby?" He asked which he received a simple nod from the other. 

**Watch your step, or you're gonna fall apart**

**Hold yourself, together inside the dark**

**Don't look down, you won't get far**

**You're only as strong as you think you are**

Dream wanted this song to be over. Everything to go back to normal between the two. George was breaking down and Dream was the only support he had. "I'm going to go get us a drink.. stay here.." Dream said as he got up and left. **A guy named Lars approached George as he picked up his head "Hey why don't we go to the bathroom I'll make you feel so much better.."** George looked at the guy named Lars as he only saw Dream as he nodded following him towards the bathroom.  _ 'I can trust Dream. He's probably feeling lucky with the alcohol again..'  _ George thought as he followed Lars. Into the bathroom. There were three stalls and two sinks. As Lars turned George around his lips smashing against George's. His hands roaming over George's body. As George looked at him, giving a small smile. As Lars had enough built up courage to continue. George really couldn't find a reason not to give into  **Dream** .  _ 'How did he return so fast if he…'  _ George finally clicked all the pieces together. This wasn't Dream.. This was some stranger.  _ "I should really get back to my friend."  _ George squeaked out and Lars **glared at him as he pushed him onto the floor. The image of Dream corrupting. Lars had light brown skin. Black and red dyed hair. Blue eyes that looked down at George with lust. "You're friend left you to go get a drink.. you're really fucking stupid to trust a stranger.." Dream spoke out from behind Lar's lips. As George whimpered.**

**Running from something that I can't really explain**

**Misery, misery is the venom in our veins**

Dream returned back to the seat to find George gone. 'It's okay he probably had to go pee..' Dream thought of taking a seat as he was dedicated to waiting for his drunken lover to return. As the next song played in the background Dream silently listened to it. Drinking another beer to pass the time.

**Don't call me Gaga**

**I've never seen one like that before**

**Don't look at me like that**

**You amaze me**

**He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart**

**(You little monster)**

**He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart out**

**(You amaze me)**

**Look at him, look at me, that boy is bad**

**And honestly he's a wolf in disguise**

**But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes**

**I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before**

**She mumbled something while we got down on the floor, baby**

**We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall**

**But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah**

**That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster**

**That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster**

**That boy is a monster, er-er-er-er**

**He ate my heart**

**(I love that girl)**

**He ate my heart**

**(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)**

**He licked his lips, said to me**

**Girl, you look good enough to eat**

**Put his arms around me**

**Said, "Boy, now get your paws right off me"**

**I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before**

**She mumbled something while we got down on the floor, baby**

**We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall**

**But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah**

**That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster**

**That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster**

**That boy is a monster, er-er-er-er**

**He ate my heart**

**(I love that girl)**

**He ate my heart**

**(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)**

**He ate my heart, he ate my heart**

**Instead he's a monster in my bed**

**I wanna just dance but he took me home instead**

**Uh oh, there was a monster in my bed**

**We French kissed on a subway train**

**He tore my clothes right off**

**He ate my heart then he ate my brain, uh oh, uh oh**

**(I love that girl, wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)**

**That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster**

**(Could I love him?)**

**That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster**

**(Could I love him?)**

**That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster**

**(Could I love him?)**

**That boy is a monster, er-er-er-er**

Dream still didn't see George return even throughout the entire song. The club would be open for another two hours. As he got up. 'Maybe he went to go look for me?' Dream thought as he got up to go look around for George.  **Lars chuckled as he climbed on top of the small British boy who was shaking under him.** _ "Please leave me alone.. I don't want this.."  _ George said as he had a bloody nose. Probably a broken one at best.  **"You're drunk.. you don't have a say here Georgie.." Lar's said as Dream still glitched. It terrified George as he cried as he felt Dream's sweatshirt being pulled off. Lars just yanked his pants off. As Lar's pulled out a knife. A small pocket knife with a sharp blade. "Here's what's going to go down.. I'm going to have fun with my precious toy.. that asshole took from me.. and I'll be able to hear those pretty screams.. music is going to muffle what you say.."** George felt vulnerable in the situation as he felt something prodding at his back door.  _ "Please let me go.. you don't need to do this.."  _ George begged as  **Dream** didn't listen. As he made Lars thrust himself in. George wasn't stretched for quite some time as it took Lars a few thrusts to get in.  **Dream smiled having all control over Lar's at this time. He put a finger down as he pulled it up to his face. George was bleeding in one way. Dream wanted him to suffer. As Dream took the knife and slashed at the closed cuts that were healed. As George let out a scream of pain each slash made blood trickle onto the floor. As Dream smiled as he continued his assault on George. The thrusting becomes faster and more messy. Dream really didn't care about George. The blood mixed with the white of the title George grabbed his discarded shirt and tried to stop the blood by clotting it.**

**Some days, you're the only thing I know**

**Only thing that's burning when the nights grow cold**

**Can't look away, can't look away**

**Beg you to stay, beg you to stay, yeah**

**Sometimes, you're a stranger in my bed**

**Don't know if you love me or you want me dead**

**Push me away, push me away**

**Then beg me to stay, beg me to stay, yeah**

**Call me in the morning to apologize**

**Every little lie gives me butterflies**

**Something in the way you're looking through my eyes**

**Don't know if I'm gonna make it out alive**

**Fight so dirty, but your love's so sweet**

**Talk so pretty, but your heart got teeth**

**Late night devil, put your hands on me**

**And never, never, never ever let go**

**Fight so dirty, but your love's so sweet**

**Talk so pretty, but your heart got teeth**

**Late night devil, put your hands on me**

**And never, never, never ever let go**

**Some days, you're the best thing in my life**

**Sometimes when I look at you, I see my wife**

**Then you turn into somebody I don't know**

**And you push me away, push me away, yeah**

**Call me in the morning to apologize**

**Every little lie gives me butterflies**

**Something in the way you're looking through my eyes**

**Don't know if I'm gonna make it out alive**

**Fight so dirty, but your love's so sweet**

**Talk so pretty, but your heart got teeth**

**Late night devil, put your hands on me**

**And never, never, never ever let go**

**Fight so dirty, but your love's so sweet**

**Talk so pretty, but your heart got teeth**

**Late night devil, put your hands on me**

**And never, never, never ever let go**

**Blood on my shirt, rose in my hand**

**You're looking at me like you don't know who I am**

**Blood on my shirt, heart in my hand**

**Still beating**

**Fight so dirty, but your love's so sweet**

**Talk so pretty, but your heart got teeth**

**Late night devil, put your hands on me**

**And never, never, never ever let go**

**Fight so dirty, but your love's so sweet**

**Talk so pretty, but your heart got teeth**

**Late night devil, put your hands on me**

**And never, never, never ever let go**

**Teeth**

**Teeth**

**Teeth**

**Never, never, never ever let go**

Dream walked back. Checking everywhere for George. Even outside as he dialed his number. No one answered. He was worried about his boyfriend. As he bit his knuckles looking around at the crowd for his small cute British boy.. "George where are you.." Dream mumbled to himself. As a few drunken girls approached him. "Hey there. Are you looking for a good time hottie?" One of them asked as Dream looked at them. "Fuck off skanks.. I got someone already.." he snapped as they scoffed and walked away. One of them slapping him. As Dream couldn't care less about the slap. He needed to find George. 'He was gone for 15 minutes almost..' Dream had to find George and fast..

**You let me violate you**

**You let me desecrate you**

**You let me penetrate you**

**You let me complicate you**

**Help me; I broke apart my insides**

**Help me; i've got no soul to sell**

**Help me; the only thing that works for me**

**Help me get away from myself**

**I wanna fuck you like an animal**

**I wanna feel you from the inside**

**I wanna fuck you like an animal**

**My whole existence is flawed**

**You get me closer to God**

**You can have my isolation; you can have the hate that it brings**

**You can have my absence of faith; you can have my everything**

**Help me tear down my reason**

**Help me; it's your sex I can smell**

**Help me; you make me perfect**

**Help me become somebody else**

**I wanna fuck you like an animal**

**I wanna feel you from the inside**

**I wanna fuck you like an animal**

**My whole existence is flawed**

**You get me closer to God**

**Through every forest, above the trees**

**Within my stomach, scraped off my knees**

**I drink the honey inside your hive**

**You are the reason I stay alive**

Dream heard some of the music as he shook his head 'What is this DJ planning?? This is not a sex place for this kind of song..' Dream merely shook his head as he noticed the one place he hasn't checked.  **The Bathroom..** Dream dredded stepping foot in there. But he sucked in a breath and made his way to it. Putting his ear against the door he heard whimpering and someone talking.  **"I miss having you this close to me George~"** _ "Please stop.. let me go."  _ Dream tried the handle but it was locked. He had to get in and help George out. George was alone with his demon for too long. 'Fuck.. I'll have to break it down..' Dream thought as the music was loud so nobody would notice. Most people were drunk. As Dream moved back to bash his shoulder into the door. Doing it a few times to gain entry. He would make sure to pay the club back for any damages. As he rushed in. Seeing a male on top of George. Blood soaked the floor as George cared about closing the wounds. Both arms freshly slitted and blood pouring out of multiple cuts. Dream looked above at the man. Dream's rage ignited inside of him. As he breathed in and out before running and pushing the guy out of George and off him. As George scurried to the other side. Putting everything on with shaking arms and legs that felt like jelly. As Dream looked at Lar's a hatred burning behind green orbs as Lar's pulled the knife towards Dream's back. As he stabbed him. Dream let out a grunt as he fell down. George looked at the two. One being corrupted and glitchy the other who laid on the bloodied floor.  _ "Dream!"  _ George screamed out as they all heard the faint music from the club. As Lar moved towards Dream, his new target. His new victim. His new prey as Lar pulled off Dream's shirt, his pants and lastly his boxers.  **"You wanna steal my playtoy.. I'll make you scream. I wonder how pleasant your voice sounds when you're screaming for me to stop.." Dream purred out as blood dripped from his mouth.** Dream breathed as he looked at George. "George go! I told you I would put my life on the line for your safety.." Dream said as he gave George a reassuring smile. George couldn't leave. He felt too weak to stand so he stayed with Dream and the person who harmed them both.  **Dream smiled as he once again positioned himself at Dream's entrance. It once again took him a few thrusts to get past the tight ring of muscle. "It seems you like him holding my playtoy at hip length. You know how much I have to wait for my opportunity.." Dream growled out. As he pulled the knife out.** Dream grunted as blood splattered on both sides of him. The red crimson kept him alive and breathing. As the knife went into his side. Fresh blood dripping out the side. And dropping down to the white title underneath. Dream took the pain of being stretched open. Dream didn't care that he was being raped. Dream cared about George.  **"I expected more out of you. That's fine. I got an hour or two to enjoy you.." Dream purred out as Dream now knew how bad George's Demon was.** "Whatever happens to me.. I don't care.. George matters more to me.." Dream said as George crawled over towards him as Dream stared at him George was crying as tears fell down his face. As Dream stared at him. Dream was pale. Luckily his eyes still held the Green/Yellow hue to them.  _ 'There were two Dreams. A Demon.. and a Savor.. Guess they'll fight this together now..'  _ George though as Dream wiped away his tears.  **Dream was getting closer and closer to the edge. As he let this human climaxed inside of Dream. Dream made some adjustments as he pushed George out of the way. As he looked down at Dream a sinister smile on his face. "Mhm.. you haven't had enough yet.. I can fix that. Open your mouth…" Dream growled out.** Dream decided to just go with the flow as he opened his mouth willingly. The knife in his side could easily be removed and stabbed elsewhere. Blood dripped out of his wounds, some staining his body.  _ "This is all my fault.. Dream I'm so sorry.. I'm so sorry.."  _ George said as he started to cry. As he wrapped his arms around his legs holding them against his chest.  **Dream inserted his little puppet cock into Dream's mouth as he thrusted himself fast and hard. Dream didn't run on pleasure. He ran on the suffering of others. As he pushed himself deep. Going past Dream's gag reflex. Dream gagged in response as tears slipped out. As Dream got a good grip on his hair. Using that as a way of controlling him.** Dream was choking; he felt like passing out on the bloodied cold floor. But he couldn't. He had to stay awake for George. If he passed out.  **Dream** would surely go to torture George. Dream glared up at  **Dream** .  **Dream thrusted himself past Dream's uvula and came as the white sticky liquid filled Dream from both ends. "Sallow it Dream.. or George gets his wrists slit diagonally.."** Dream listened as he sallowed the salty white liquid as some dripped out of the side of his lips. Blood mixing with Lar's/ **Dream's** seamen.  **Dream wasn't finished yet..** Dream looked up at the Demon which he saw the same way George saw him. Wearing his iconic mask. Green sweater with a smile. Black pants and boots. As he glitched showing Lars then Dream. This poor man didn't know what was happening. He had a worried expression on his face. Looking at Dream and George.  **Dream smirked from behind the mask that was covering one part of his face. As he picked Dream up "I've been waiting for this moment.. For so long.. so so long.. now it's time.." Dream purred out as he wrapped both hands around Dream's neck and applied pressure. As Dream only could wish his lungs inhaled air. As Dream reached for George behind the Demon. As Dream passed out. Dream tossed him to the side.** Dream landed with a thump near the stall. As George started to cry. Shaking in fear. Dream was unconscious.  **"I'll be back George…" Dream purred out as He vanished.** Lars fell with a thump as George was afraid of him. Lars apologize and tried to comfort the small shaking male  _ "Just leave.. Go!"  _ George screamed out as Lar's got up and left. George hurried over to Dream's side. As he felt his neck.  _ 'Dream still had a pulse..' _ Even in George's drunken state. He managed to get them both dress. George pulled out his phone to dialed Dream's mother's number. She picked up immediately asking if they we're coming home. George's heart sank.  _ "Dream was stabbed and raped. I need to get both of us to the hospital.. I'm bleeding so much.. I just wanted you to know.."  _ George said as George started crying on the phone  _ "I'm so sorry.. this is my fault.. he got hurt because of me.."  _ George said as Clay's mother told him she'll be there for the both of them. She told him to hang up and dial 999. George thanked her and hung up. As he dialed 999. Explaining what happened and where they were. As George thanked them and hung up. As a faint song played from outside. 

**Loving and fighting**

**Accusing, denying**

**I can't imagine a world with you gone**

**The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of**

**I'd be so lost if you left me alone**

**You locked yourself in the bathroom**

**Lying on the floor when I break through**

**I pull you in to feel your heartbeat**

**Can you hear me screaming "Please don't leave me"**

**Hold on, I still want you**

**Come back, I still need you**

**Let me take your hand, I'll make it right**

**I swear to love you all my life**

**Hold on, I still need you**

**A long endless highway, you're silent beside me**

**Drivin' a nightmare I can't escape from**

**Helplessly praying, the light isn't fadin'**

**Hiding the shock and the chill in my bones**

**They took you away on a table**

**I pace back and forth as you lay still**

**They pull you in to feel your heartbeat**

**Can you hear me screaming, "Please don't leave me"**

**Hold on, I still want you**

**Come back, I still need you**

**Let me take your hand, I'll make it right**

**I swear to love you all my life**

**Hold on, I still need you**

**I don't wanna let go**

**I know I'm not that strong**

**I just wanna hear you**

**Saying baby, let's go home**

**Let's go home**

**Yeah, I just wanna take you home**

**Hold on, I still want you**

**Come back, I still need you**

George sang along silently as he was somehow still conscious.  **"Boy that was fun.. wasn't it Georgie?" Dream purred out** George cried next to Dream's unconscious body. As the EMT's rushed into the bathroom seeing George near Dream. They dealt with Dream first. Putting him on a stretcher.  _ "Hold on I still want you.. Come back I still need you.."  _ George silently sang as he watched them bring Dream out. They came back for him. Loading them both in separate ambulance's. George only hope that they'll end up in the same hospital. Once they we're both checked out Dream getting his back and hip wrapped. And George getting his arm stiched. The nurses were amazed he was still alive. As they both went through a rape kit. They we're both suggested a therapist. George was put in the same room as Dream. He just stared at Dream who was still unconscious.  _ "I love you Dream.. I'll always love you.. even if I'm messed up in the head.. I just hope you can forgive me.."  _ George said as Dream open up his eyes. Being blinded by the high voluminous bulbs above. As Dream looked at him giving him a small smile. "I told you Georgie.. I'm going to put my life on the line to protect you.. I love you so much.." Dream said as George smiled as tears dripped down his face. As they landed on the pillow below his head. _ "I told your mother about what happened. She'll visit us tomorrow.."  _ George explained as Dream nodded. "I guess we'll be broken together.. now you're not alone.." Dream said as George pulled out his phone. Giving Dream it after chosing a song. Providing earbuds he carried with him.  _ "I got a song for you.."  _

**I fell by the wayside like everyone else**

**I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, but I was just kidding myself**

**Our every moment, I start to replace**

**'Cause now that they're gone, all I hear are the words that I needed to say**

**When you hurt under the surface**

**Like troubled water running cold**

**Well, time can heal, but this won't**

**So, before you go**

**Was there something I could've said to make your heart beat better?**

**If only I'd have known you had a storm to weather**

**So, before you go**

**Was there something I could've said to make it all stop hurting?**

**It kills me how your mind can make you feel so worthless**

**So, before you go**

**Was never the right time, whenever you called**

**Went little by little by little until there was nothing at all**

**Our every moment, I start to replay**

**But all I can think about is seeing that look on your face**

**When you hurt under the surface**

**Like troubled water running cold**

**Well, some can heal, but this won't**

**So, before you go**

**Was there something I could've said to make your heart beat better?**

**If only I'd have known you had a storm to weather**

**So, before you go**

**Was there something I could've said to make it all stop hurting?**

**It kills me how your mind can make you feel so worthless**

**So, before you go**

**Would we be better off by now**

**If I'd have let my walls come down?**

**Maybe, I guess we'll never know**

**You know, you know**

**Before you go**

**Was there something I could've said to make your heart beat better?**

**If only I'd have known you had a storm to weather**

**So, before you go**

**Was there something I could've said to make it all stop hurting?**

**It kills me how your mind can make you feel so worthless**

**So, before you go**

After the song ended Dream pulled out the headphones with a few sniffles. As he looked for one to show George. He felt like it was good to show him how much he cared. They we're now broken together. Vases that needs to be mended. They we're being honest with each other with music. They both we're in pain. Their clothes gone and replaced with gowns. As Dream could see bloody wraps for George's arms. As George could barely see Dream's wraps. As Dream loaded up the song passing the phone to George. George put the earbuds in as he pressed play.

**I'm waitin' up, savin' all my precious time**

**Losin' light, I'm missin' my same old us**

**Before we learned our truth too late**

**Resigned to fate, fadin' away**

**So tell me, can you turn around?**

**I need someone to tear me down**

**Oh, tell me, can you turn around?**

**But either way**

**Hold me while you wait**

**I wish that I was good enough (hold me while you wait)**

**If only I could wake you up (hold me while you wait)**

**My love, my love, my love, my love**

**Won't you stay a while? (Hold me while you wait)**

**Tell me more, tell me something I don't know**

**Could we come close to havin' it all?**

**If you're gonna waste my time**

**Let's waste it right**

**And hold me while you wait**

**I wish that I was good enough (hold me while you wait)**

**If only I could wake you up (hold me while you wait)**

**My love, my love, my love, my love**

**Won't you stay a while? (Hold me while you wait)**

**I wish you'd cared a little more (hold me while you wait)**

**I wish you'd told me this before (hold me while you wait)**

**My love, my love, my love, my love**

**Won't you stay a while? (Hold me while you wait)**

**This is you, this is me, this is all we need**

**Is it true? My faith is shaken, but I still believe**

**This is you, this is me, this is all we need**

**So won't you stay a while?**

**And hold me while you wait**

**I wish that I was good enough (hold me while you wait)**

**If only I could wake you up (hold me while you wait)**

**My love, my love, my love, my love**

**Won't you stay a while? (Hold me while you wait)**

**I wish you'd cared a little more (hold me while you wait)**

**I wish you'd told me this before (hold me while you wait)**

**My love, my love, my love, my love**

**Won't you stay a while? (Hold me while you wait)**

**Stay a while (hold me while you wait)**

**(My faith is shaken, but I still believe) stay a while**

**(Hold me while you wait)**

**My love, my love, my love (hold me while you wait)**

**Won't you stay a while?**

After the song George was a mess of more tears that fell out of his eyes. He got up since he wasn't hooked up and went to go hug Dream and stay by his side. Dream didn't mind the company. As he wrapped one arm around George "I really love you George.." Dream said as George smiled as tears fell down his cheeks soaking Dream's gown. As George looked up at Dream who patted his back. As George pushed himself up as he gave Dream a kiss. Dream returned it. As George held Dream's face. George really missed his kisses. He loved Dream.  _ "I love you Clay.. thank you for being there for me.."  _ George said as he looked down into Dream's tainted Green/Yellow orbs. As Dream stared into George's already tainted eyes. Which sent a pang of pain in Dreams heart 'George deserves happiness, love.. I don't mind being that for him.." As George fell asleep in Dream's arms. As Dream hope they wouldn't get into trouble with the nurses. 'We survived being raped.. I now know how he feels.. We kill the Demon together..' Dream thought with determination as he fell asleep with George in his arms. The only sound coming was the beeping from his heart and the machine that monitor it. George had pleasent Dream's sleeping on Clay then he would've had by himself. Clay was his Savor. George would do anything to repay him for what he scarificed tonight. George was determined to fix both of them or let them both shatter in this relationship. The gentle beating of Clay's heart was like music to his ears. As a nurse walked in. And decided to let it slide. 'They both been through enough..' the nurse thought as she closed the curtains on the two males sleeping together. The nurse was fine turning a blind eye to them. It comforted them having each other next to each other. Clay near George and George near Clay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 400+ Hits. If you want to can you share this around. With the hashtag #ISeeYouInMyDreams  
> Or just share it around with people. I have 92 more chapters in progress. So comments, kudos and shares are really appreciated! Trigger Warnings are always going to be posted so your safety is in my mind y'all. I hope you been enjoying I See You In My Dreams But You're Not Supposed To Be There~ 
> 
> Chapter 9 coming soon~


	9. Hospitalization Together, Facing The World.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Rape Aftermath, Seeing things that are not there
> 
> Warning: Chapter does include a sex scene. Please be catious around family~~
> 
> (6,318 Words for Chapter Nine)
> 
> Words in total 1-12 (57,645)
> 
> I know this Chapter is beyond late. I apologise for the delay. But just been busy and wanted to give it my all. 
> 
> Also if you're a AO3 member or a registered users please go check out Heat Waves. Tell them you came from "I See You In My Dreams, But You're Not Supposed To Be There"
> 
> Link Below:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559139/chapters/64745305
> 
> You must be a registered users though to access that one.
> 
> Hope you enjoy Hospitalation Together, Facing The World~

Dream woke up first as he looked down at George. His arms around him. 'I really got to sleep more instead of being the first one up..' Dream thought as he desperately wanted to rubbed at George's back but refriend. Dream just decided to check out his features. George had bags under his eyes. His hair is a mess from moving all night. Dream couldn't tell how bad he looked. Being stabbed twice and raped. Dream shivered slightly at the thought that George's Demon was now his too. **"Ah glad to see you're still alive.. you gonna leave George alone now??" Dream said sitting on George.** Dream wanted to call for help but he knew ' **Dream wasn't real. He wasn't there..** ' Dream reassured himself. **Dream climbed over George's body as he put a hand on his cheek.** Dream saw George slightly moved could only assume 'George felt **Dream's presence in the room too..** ' **"My, my.. I left a lot of fingerprints on your throat. Hope you enjoyed getting what you deserved.." Dream growled out as he let out a sadistic laugh.** George opened his eyes as he looked at Dream who was wide eyed and shaking. **Dream got into George's body** . As George smirked at him. **_"Time to finish you off… leave my playtoy alone.. once and for all.." George said as he wrapped his fingers around Dream's throat._ ** Dream reached to the side as his oxygen was being cut off. As he hit the emergency button. A red light flashing above his bed. **_George smiled a sadistic smile through Dream's control. "Adios Dream.." George purred out._ ** As nurse's rushed in as they pulled George off of Dream. They had to sedate George and put him to sleep. As Dream took a breath in. Filling his lungs with the air he needed. "Please don't move him. We've been going through some tough obstacles.." Dream said as the nurses checked his throat to find more prominent purple fingerprints on Dream's pale skin. Dream looked at the nurses like he was some kind of attraction at a zoo, haunted house or anything else. As one of the nurses picked up George making sure he was completely knocked out. So he doesn't struggle against them. As the nurse put George down on his bed. The nurses looked at the bruises on Dream's pale skin. "Those will slowly fade away with time. It's almost breakfast. So he'll be knocked out for an hour or so." One nurse said as Dream nodded giving a glance over to George. Like before had his eyes open staring at him. The brown orbs filled with terror and scared now stared at Dream with no response. "Can you put him on his back.. it's kinda scary he's staring at us.." Clay said as the nurses looked at George. "I put him facing the other way. How did he move under the influence of a sedative??" One of the nurses named Maria said. As two nurses approached with caution. George sprang up in a flash as he bolted to Dream a sudden rage ignited inside of the knocked out George. As George pushed through the nurses. And had a tightening grip on Dream's neck once more. As the nurses called for security. Practically yelling. Most of them are going to get the officers. As one of the nurses put their fingers underneath George’s tight grip on Dream’s neck. The nurse was surprised at George’s tight grip even under the influence of a sedative.. As a big bulky security guard wrapped his arms under George’s arm’s as he pried George off of Dream. As Dream coughed before once again taking a deep breath of air. "We need to get him away from him.. he's not fine here.." the nurse said as George growled and moved as he chuckled **_"I'll be there waiting in your subconscious.." Dream growled out as he was pulled away from Dream and out of the room._ ** "Sorry about that honey.. he'll be moved to a different room from you." The nurse said as Dream eventually caught his breath. As the nurses checked him out again more prominent purple fingerprints "Your mother is here sweetie. Do you want her to come in?" Maria asked as they rubbed at his neck with some kind of lotion. Dream didn't really know how badly he wanted his mother there until just now. Being cut off from oxygen three times in one sitting was something else entirely. The touch of the nurse felt forigen. 'George wasn't right in the head, the demon still lurking between both the victim and prey..' Dream thought as the nurse looked at him. "Yes I would like my mother in here.. if it's okay with you guys.." Dream squeaked out the last part. As the nurses nodded as they left going to get his mother. As Dream pulled out his phone as he pulled the camera up to his neck. Seeing the dark purple fingerprints that seemed to wrap around his pale skin. As he clicked on the gallery his heart plummeting into his stomach. All the pictures they took yesterday and what happened after to both made his heart break into pieces. He was finally able to understand what George was so afraid of in an aspect. He wasn't terrified by George in everything. Dreams or nightmares. Or having to take three different kinds of pills to stop it from happening. 'Prazosin, for nightmares. Zolpidem, For sleeping. Remeron, George's Antidepressant..' Dream locked his phone as he put it aside. As his mother stepped in. Seeing George gone and the condition that Clay was in. As she approached him slowly. Standing right beside him as she held his hand "You okay sweetie?" She asked as Clay looked at her. "This isn't his fault.. someone was hurting him. I had to act fast.." he explained between sobs. "He's been through so much lately and I just wanted to help him. Make him feel better.. Someone was lurking in the darkness… they lured him to the bathroom. That's where I found him. Being sexually abuse and I just snapped.. pushing him off not knowing the danger I was putting myself in.." Clay said as he looked at the empty bed beside him. "I don't care what happens to me.. I just want George to be safe and happy.." he said as he felt himself being pulled up and felt arms wrapped around himself. As his mother hugged him. Rubbing at his lower back to not move the wraps that were protecting the two stab wounds. As Dream took a moment before wrapping his arms around his mother and held her letting his sadness go. From being bottled up so long. He felt bad for George more than him. He only got a taste while George suffered from a whole 'buffet' of pain. Dream wasn't going to let him suffer alone. He now shared the same demon and the same pain with George. "They had to move him away from me. He seemed to have a mental breakdown. I assume.." Dream said as he pulled away. As he wiped at his eyes. "I feel so bad for him. How long he suffered alone dealing with the pain of being scared.. of me.. having nightmares that didn't quit once he was up and awake.. I can't imagine the fresh hell he suffered.." Dream said as he wrapped his arms around himself suddenly feeling cold without George there by his side. Dream pulled out his phone from under the cover as he showed his mother the pictures they took yesterday before everything took a wrong twist. A very wrong twist. It was unexpected that both males were going to be used to the other's pleasure. It was a very sick and cruel world. Dream only had two stab wounds. One in the back and another in the side. The slight movement against the wrap that protected the injuries. George's wrists we're once again slashed. The same way he did it afew days prior to his visitation. Dream felt bad. As his mother stayed by him Dream ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner sharing some with his mother. Another day passed as George was brought back. Dream stared at George who looked tired and washed out. As all three of them spent the day the same way. Dream's mother sitting between them. Eventually the doctors thought it was okay to discharge the pair and sent them on their way. Dream got dressed into clean clothing he wore the only difference was he didn't feel better then he did a few days prior. George had to wear a long sleeve to hide the cuts. Once again being careful and cautious and soft with the sleeves. Dream grabbed his phone not daring to unlock it and be reminded of two days prior. When everything went south. As he looked at his mother "Mind calling us a taxi I'll make us some lunch you would like that George right??" George looked at Dream and nodded as Dream wrapped his arms around him. "You feel better George??" Dream asked looking down at the smaller british male. 'Curse this damn height difference..' Dream thought as he felt a slight tug at his hair. "Mhm?? You know you can just talk to me instead of yanking at my hair.." Dream said as he looked down at George planning on giving him a glare. But instead he was met with a kiss being planted. He wasn't going to admit how much he missed George's kisses. Obviously he missed them that much. Being separated from his British boyfriend for two days. _"I'll appreciate that Dreamy.. More than you can imagine.."_ George said as Dream smiled down at him. "I'll be happy to fulfill your wishes Georgie.." He said as he wrapped his arms around George's elbow. Once outside Dream could care less about freezing in the cold british air. As the three pair loaded into the taxi. Dream wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and holding him close. "I miss your warm body close to me~" Dream whispered into his ear as George had a faint red blush over his cheeks. _"I miss you too Dream.. I'm so sorry for what happened yesterday.."_ George said as Dream looked at him. "I understand what you were going through. Now you're no longer alone.." Dream said as he felt a pang of pain in his chest. He was sure the prominent purple fingerprints still littered his neck. George can easily hide his scars. Dream couldn't hide the fingerprints on pale skin. 'Shit..' Eventually they made it as Dream paid the fare. As the three got out. Dream pulled out the spare key as he opened up the apartment. Letting George and his mother go in first "Go wash up I'll make food. Spend time together Georgie. I got this covered" Dream called out as both of them nodded George leading his mother to the couch. As Patches meowed up at him. He closed the door behind him and locked it. Keeping the cold outside and the pleasant warmth inside. As he picked up his cat petting her. Before bringing her over to his mother and George. "You gotta give them love too sweetie.." he said as he kissed George's cheek and his mother. "You'll eat soon too.." he said as he gave a good rub down her back. Giving her head scratches. "You mind playing with her. Keep her distracted??" Dream asked as George smiled and nodded _"Sure Dreamy anything for you.."_ George said picking up Patches and placing her in his lap. As he continued to pet her. Feeling the soft fur underneath his fingers and palm. As Dream went to go make food. Opening up the cookbook for recipes. Wondering what George didn't eat before from multiple things that were typed and an image of the food. His stomach growled in protest. As he stopped on one meal. 'Bangers and Mash hmm??' Dream thought as he shrugged and closed the cookbook. Going to get the package of sausage. And two boxes of instant mashed potatoes. With some gravy. As Dream pulled out a pot and a pan. Reading the directions. As he cooked the sausage first. Cutting them into bits. As Patches came over "Georgie I asked you to watch Patches!" Dream yelled out as George responded. _"She jumped out of my arms Dreamy."_ George replied as there was a chuckle. 'There's that laughter I missed so much~' Dream thought as he tossed her a piece of sausage. As Dream made the mashed potatoes next. Making enough for the three of them. As he hummed lost in thought as he felt arms wrapped around his waist. As he looked over to his side seeing George clamped on his side. As Dream smiled "You don't know what I'm cooking so.. it's still a surprise~" Dream purred out as George rolled his eyes. _"Sure Dreamy… A surprise.."_ he said wiggling his fingers in the air. As he took a piece of sausage popping it into his mouth as he gave him a kiss on the cheek. _"Good work on the sausages. I'll be keeping your mother company.. call us when dinner is ready~"_ George said as he wandered off. Leaving Dream in the kitchen by himself. Their distance isn't that far off. Dream was satisfied with that little piece of information that they were both safe by each other. Before George couldn't leave Dream or be out of a five feet ratus. As Dream shook his head. 'Enough of that..' he thought bitterly. 'We're going to get better. We're going to be repaired eventually. I'm not going to let George slip. Even if we both have to be broken. We'll be broken together..' Dream thought with a newfound determination. As he dished out three plates. The sausage on the mashed potatoes and gravy put on top. With a side of mixed vegetables. "George. Get my mother. Dinner is ready. Make sure you wash up first. I don't want any dirty hands digging into the meal I slaved over!" He called out as George chuckled leading his mother to the bathroom to wash up. As he 'psst.. psst.' towards Patches which came towards him immediately. Walking between his legs and meowing up at him. Dream just chuckled softly down at his cute feline. As he reached up to the top shelf. He was grateful his mother brought some of Patches cat food. As he opened it dumping it into a bowl. As he looked down at his cute little sweetheart. "Patches hungry??" Which he received a series of meows. Once again rubbing against his legs. "Alright.. here you go.." he said as he put the bowl down. As George came in first. The table set and plates placed in three areas. As Dream smiled towards George "Everything will get better.. just got to work on progressing. You will at least have me by your side every step of the way~" Dream said as George smiled back. It was a small heartfelt moment between two broken people mending together in the darkness. As Dream's mother walked in the dining area. As Dream waved his hand "Take a seat.. let me just clean my hands.." Dream said as George took a seat. The seating arrangement was for three people. Dream, George and Dream's mother. As Dream washed his hands. Drying them off with a nearby towel. As Dream went to go sit between George and his mother. Passing glances between the two of them. "Dig in~" Dream purred out as George smiled a light chill running down his spine. _'How can everything that comes out from his mouth sound so… possessive…'_ George thought as he stared at him. Dream waved his fork around in his hand. As George blushed as he dug into the meal Dream provided. As George hummed the flavors exploding into his mouth. The sausage was filled with flavor. The mashed potatoes warm almost to the point where it melted in your mouth. The gravy that slid down with minimal effort. The mixed vegetables bring a nice touch to the meal. The room was silent only the clattering of utensils clacking against plates. After dinner George collected the plates and Dream's mother insisted on cleaning. Dream was fine with that decision. As he walked behind George. "Georgie.." George froze up as he felt his cheeks flush once again. _'The way my name flows out his lips. The way everything sounds so… different from him..'_ George turned around and faced Dream the blush clear plastered on his face. "Awe look at you. Looking like a fresh picked tomato. Mhm how delicious~" Dream purred out as he rubbed his nose against George's. "So what do you want to do tonight?" Dream asked as he rubbed at George's shoulder's. Mimicking a gentle massage. _"I dunno Dreamy. I'm really up for anything. You're the one with a plan anyway.."_ George said as Dream gave a light-hearted chuckle. "I may have something in mind~ Go grab a change of clothes and meet me in the bathroom.. I'll get your medication ready before bed.." Dream explained as George nodded and quite literally bolted up the stairs. Jumping two steps at a time. Dream was sure his mother would be unconscious. As he carried the pills and a glass of water upstairs. Once again putting it on George's desk. He was pretty sure Patches was sleeping with his mother. Less of a bother for tonight. As Dream crept into his room to grab a change of clothing. Being silent to not disturb his mother or cat who was asleep. As he stepped out and walked back into George's room. As he knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey George it's me. Can I come in??" Dream felt polite asking due to the culture. _"You can come in Dreamy~"_ George's voice wasn't that hard to mistake. Shy and hot. How Dream loved him for sounding so good behind that door. As Dream only hoped George had a change of clothes. He probably did. Or didn't but it really didn't matter. This was his room. His home. That he shared with Dream for the past few days. As Dream stepped into the bathroom. Closing and locking the door behind. Privacy mattered. Consent mattered. As George still had his clothes on. Dream still had his on. So no room for judgement between the two. As Dream approached him slowly. Helping him out of his shirt. Going slow with the sleeves to prevent the cuts from reopening and blood to pool down his wrists and arms. Pooling the titles below them with crimson liquid. As Dream helped him out of his pants and boxers discarding them into the hamper. As he pulled out two towels. As he placed them by the tub. As he felt a tug at his own shirt. As he smiled over to George. Happy that his boyfriend would do the same for him. _"Here let me help you out of your clothes~"_ Dream stood up as George pulled Dream's shirt up and over his head. His pants were next and finally his boxers. As both males were bare. As Dream ran his hands down George's body. His chest, his stomach every inch that Dream could feel. "You're always going to be beautiful to me. I hope that makes you happy to know that you will always be a precious gem to me.." Dream wrapped his arms around George's slim waist. As he pulled him close. George is confronted by another warm body close to his own. Feeling another heartbeat by his own beating heart behind ribs that kept it protected. _"Well I'm ready when you are.."_ George said a faint but bright red blush dusting his cheeks. "Well climb on in Georgie.. I'm right behind you~" George took the leap of faith and stepped into the shower first. The hot water running down his body as Dream climbed in behind him. George's body turned red from the heat of the water running down. As George grabbed Dream, putting him under the stream. As Dream pinned him against the wall as lips met lips. Dream's tongue licking the bottom. Green/Yellow orbs starting down into brown. As Dream blushed. If he was honest to himself he has never done this before. So this was new. A new experience in a new position. Dream smiled as he pushed his fingers through brown hair. Feeling the wet locks of hair wet as if he let go the water would splash him in his face. As he pulled his fingers out through the side of his hair. "Are you sure you want to do this??" Dream asked, looking down as he gripped at him, pulling him close. He could tell mirrors would fog up. George looked up at Dream. Brown orbs filled with trust, love, and lust all merged into one. _"Yes I'm sure I want to do this. You saved me. I saved you. We got fixed up. You made us dinner. Clay… I still love you.."_ George said as he ran his hand down his cheeks. Dream smiled softly as he kissed him. It was a soft and warm kiss. "I love you too Georgie.." Dream purred out as he spun him around so George was facing the wall. As Dream stepped back giving him room. "Stick your ass out. I gotta go get the lubrication." Dream said as George chuckled _"Whatever you want Dreamy~"_ George said getting into position. As he held against anything that was solid. As Dream came back. Having a silk base lubricant. "I have two different kinds Georgie~" Dream said as he walked in behind him. As he let his hands wander. Feeling his ribcage. His chest. His neck fingers running to the back. As he ran his hands down his shoulder, elbows, gently running over the scars. "You're beautiful to me.. you'll always be mine.." Dream whispered into his ear as George noticeably fidgeted. _'Why is everything he says so hot.. maybe I got used to him for a few days.. I do love him.. but his words.. send chills down my back everytime… Maybe it's just lost connection after three days..'_ George smiled like a doofus. _"You're already beautiful to me.. And… It will always be mine Dream.. Clay… I am so in love with you…"_ George confessed as he felt his cheeks heat up. A blush spreading from his cheeks to his ears. Giving them a slight red tint to them. _"I always had a thing for you. Even when you weren't here. Your voice lights up my dark bleak days.. I would want to keep you here permanently.."_ George finally let his emotions go free. As Dream kissed his neck. Specifically the back. "I know you do. Otherwise you would've kicked me out.." Dream said with a small smirk on his face. As the small 'click' of the lubricant cap was audibly heard. It echoed in the small bathroom as Dream applied a decent amount to his fingers. As one finger traced over George's asshole. As Dream plunged a finger into him. Feeling around for that one sensitive spot that drove George wild. Eventually his finger rubbed up against George's prostate. Making the male rub up against the glass. His back arching in response "Mhm.. are you ready for another finger Georgie. At least here you don't need to be so.. quiet.." Dream purred out inserting another finger. Scissoring the hole to make it loose. _"I know that Clay. Just gotta get used to you again.. that's all.."_ George responded as Dream felt a pang of pain in his chest. He knew George didn't mean it in a way he interpreted it out to be. "I know that sweetie. You can take all the time you need.." Dream said as he ran his other hand down George's spine. The simple movement made George shiver. As Dream gave him time to adjust to the fingers inside him. Rubbing up against his prostate. As a third finger was inserted. Stretching him out a bit more. George was like a putty. Moldable rerangable all to Dream's deepest darkest desires. He wasn't going to hurt him during their time alone. That would go against everything they were trying to prevent from happening. As Dream leaned in sank his teeth into George's neck. George needed to be marked. To let people know that the person who is always beside him was his boyfriend. 'George was going to forever be his.' Dream was covered in purple fingerprints. George was tainted with bitemarks and pretty bitemarks that sunk deep to his skin. Dream was sure George could feel the imprint. As Dream pulled his fingers out. George whimpered out in protest. _"Hnn Dream why did you pull out.. please I need it~ Please Clay.. claim me again as yours.."_ Dream couldn't stop smiling at that remark "My you want me to claim you again this is the third time this week Georgie.." Dream purred out as he chuckled softly. Reaching his hand forward as he gripped the base of George's cock giving a few strokes of the hard piece of flesh underneath his fingers. _"Ah.. Mhfm I know it's the third time Dreamy… Please… Mark me.. Taint me.. Ruin me.. I'm yours and yours only.."_ Dream smiled and hummed like he was thinking about it. The strokes are becoming faster. Slow stokes turned into a raging inferno. Dream's confidence slowly gets higher and higher. "Tell me what you want… Beg for it.. and you shall receive…" Dream purred out as George was a tomato. His face red as he couldn't help but let his hands slide down the cool glass. Leaving handprints. _"Please Dream.. I'm so close to the edge.. just let me release.. Please let me cum I need to.. Ah Fuck.."_ George was panting like a dog in heat. Oh how he sounded so hot. Dream didn't mind that they got intimate again within the third time in this one week. Dream loved hearing George's whimpers and plea's "What was that Georgie?? I couldn't hear you.." Dream said as he slowed down his strokes to one stroke every twenty seconds. It was killing George to be denied like this.. he was getting desperate for the bright light and stars to cloud his vision. In a high stage of ecstasy. _"Please Clay… I need to cum.. I can't hold it back anymore.. please let me let it out.. Ah no.. speed up.. you fucking asshat.."_ George said as he looked back at his boyfriend. Both males wet the water running for a longer duration of time that they spent in the shower. "Mhm… fine I'll let you.. but only because I love you.." Dream said as he kissed George's cheek. His strokes once again build in speed. Georgie's hands started sliding down the door as more heavy pants were emitted from plump pink swollen lips. As Dream pulled away. "It's only for a moment honey.. don't worry you'll feel my fingers on your cock soon.." Dream purred out as George whined out once more. As Dream made a quick effort to apply the lubricant on his dominant hand. Spreading the silk-based lubricant all over his cock. As he guided himself towards George's open and awaiting hole. As he pushes past the lose muscle. With a soft grunt. "Mhm I forget how well you felt around me Georgie.." Dream purred out as George felt the pulsing member slightly throbbed inside the warm entrance of George. As one hand wrapped around George's cock. As he continued to make an effort on his boyfriend. As he gave him more messy. More sloppy strokes along his length. Putting pressure on the top. He didn't stop his thrusting. He was determined both of them would be in pure bliss together. So to catch up with George's incoming orgasm. Dream had to speed up his thrusts being sloppy and uncoordinated. The only sounds around them was the pouring of water. The sound of panting and moans from both males. And skin slapping against skin. _"Mhfm Dream you have magical hands so close to my impending doom but so far from it blowing up.. Come on I thought you were the world's best speedrunner from everyone's perspective.."_ George said as he let out a light chuckle. Dream shook his head "Now both you and I know that that's for a game not this kind of activity.." Dream said with a chuckle. As he pulled at the brown locks that were dried up and bouncy "Don't you **George…** ". There were the shivers George chased time and time again. _"Yes Dreamy I know that.. but hey you never know unless you try it out.. Am I wrong for you being able to speedrun sex.."_ George said with a chuckle. They spent a moment thinking about it "Eh a game is designed to be beaten quickly or at your own pace.. Sex is entirely different. You go too fast and the person bleeds. Sex is something that needs time to build up to both participants needs and desires George.. didn't you learn that the past week.." Dream scoffed as he rolled his eyes. As George smiled and nodded _"Valid point.. can't argue with that kind of logical thinking.."_ George said as Dream kissed him on the cheek "Eh you need to be quick with these things. But it's nice to take it slow~" Dream purred out as he lost himself in thought. "Shit it's getting late.. you still need to take your medicine. If you can't move. I'll wash you up and dry you off. We'll worry about clothes in the morning~" Dream purred out as he ran his hand down George's back. The other stroked him off as he continued to thrust into George's warm cavern. The soft moaning shared between the two was pleasant sharing a blissful moment between themselves. The world is excluded from the scene of intimacy. Eventually George's high came to a halt. A high pitched whine coming out of his lips. 'What a marvelous sound to be proudouce…' the glass door being covered in George's white sticky cum. As Dream smirked down at him "Mhm you're such a good boy.. aren't you.. stay awake. Still gotta take your medicine Georgie.." Dream said as he really didn't care if he was last to finish off. He always wanted to put George first. George always goes before him. And Dream didn't mind that. As Dream took a couple minutes for himself, not taking too long for the warmth of George's inside to finish him off with a low growl being emitted from the deepest parts of him. He didn't even know he could do that. As he heard George laughing. The laughing bouncing around the bathroom walls as Dream slowly pulled himself out feeling satisfied. _"I didn't know that you could Growl Dreamy. How long have you heard that from me.. holy shit.."_ George said as he was dying. Dream had a blush on his cheeks "Actually that's a first for everything…" Dream muttered letting out a wheeze as George turned around keeping his arms around Dream as he smiled up at him _"My legs feel like Jell-O. I guess you have no choice but to wash both of us!"_ George exclaimed as he giggled as Dream once again rolled his eyes. "Sure whatever you want Georgie.. I'll do anything for you~" Dream said as he gave him a faint kiss on his cheek. It didn't last long; it was only for like five seconds maximum. As Dream grabbed the bottle of shampoo. Putting some in his hand as he moved George under the water. Getting his hair soaking wet. As Dream let him go as he scrubbed at the brown locks "Close your eyes Georgie. I'm right here.. nothing bad will happen to you.. you trust me right??" Dream asked again after two days being apart. 'I have to make sure he still trusts me..' he thought looking down at his boyfriend who had his eyes closed. He followed one instruction. _"I do trust you Dreamy…"_ George said as Dream smiled down George couldn't see it. But Dream was happy to know George still trusts him. As Dream scrubbed at the brown locks with a gentle touch. George's soft humming made Dream's heart light up with joy. As he moved George under the water. Cleaning off his hair as Dream smiled grabbing a washcloth and soap lathering it up. As Dream went to work washing every inch of George's body. His arms, legs, ass, chest, back, neck, shoulders and arms. Being careful with his scars. As he helped him get rinsed off. George looked sleepy as he opened his eyes watching Dream silently. As Dream washed his own hair with the same shampoo. That smelled like strawberries. The soap that smelled like lime. It was a weird choice for George but he liked the combination. As Dream opened one eye staring at him "Huh that no homo really comes into effect when you like staring at me.." Dream said as he grabbed the washcloth from George's hand and started scrubbing himself down the same manner. His arms, legs, ass, chest, back, neck, shoulders and arms Being careful with the wounds on his back and side. As he moved George away from the stream of water. Letting his hair and body wash off in one sitting. _"You're very handsome. I can't help but stare at you. You're like a God.. you saved me when you didn't need to.."_ George squeaked out as he blushed, rubbing at his arm, being cautious around the scars. He remembered the puddle of blood forming. He didn't know what was going to happen to Lars. He dreeded asking.. _"What's going to happen to that Lar's guy. Is he going to be charged with two accounts of sexual assault??"_ George asked as he walked over to Dream and placed his arms around his neck leaning his head on Dream's back. As Dream hummed softly to himself. "He is going to be charged with two accounts of sexual assaults.. I thought they told you.." Dream said as he turned off the water the 'squeak, squeak, squeak' being the only sound. As Dream turned around to face George. "We get justice done.. he goes to jail and we move on. Mending together.." Dream said as he looked down at him. "I will always be here.. by your side.." Dream said as he gave him a kiss "And I would do anything for you George Davidson" Dream said as he looked at him Green/Yellow eyes to brown. George smiled and nodded _"Yeah mending together.."_ he said as Dream led him out of the shower. Picking up a towel as he dried George off. Letting him have his pair of boxers. And sweatpants. "You should at least be comfortable sleeping.." Dream said as he watched George get dressed putting on the boxers and sweatpants. As Dream went out to his room grabbing a pair of George's clothing for himself. As he got dressed in George's room. Patches sleeping on his bed as Dream smiled fondly at his feline being comfortable sleeping on his bed. As Dream stepped into the bathroom. Cleaning up the mess on the shower doors. Cleaning the fog off the mirrors that showed the purple fingerprints wrapped around his throat. Eventually everything fades with time. My reminder of death and George's scars.. nothing lasts forever..' Dream thought as he picked up the towels putting them in the hamper "I'll clean your clothes tomorrow.. We'll have a relaxing day of movies and games. We both know the danger of going out. We'll avoid that for now.." Dream said as George looked at him and nodded _"It's for the best Dreamy.."_ George said with a faint smile that can light up a whole room. As Dream helped him up. Bringing him out to his room. Going to get his nightmare pill and sleep medication. Giving it to him as Dream watched him take it down with two sips of water that was warm. Due to the amount of time spent in the shower. As Dream picked up Patches. Letting George get under the covers as he leads Patches back to his mother "See you in the morning sweetie. Georgie needs to sleep. I love you" he said as he closed the door. Hoping he didn't disturb his mother's rest as he took the glass and brought it downstairs. Putting two new pills in his hand as he brought it upstairs. As he walked into George's room seeing the british male asleep. His hands by his head one leg up and lifted over the other that was down. As Dream locked the door. As he clicked the bathroom light off. And Climbed into bed right behind George. As he yawned. "Goodnight Georgie.. a new day, a new challenge.." Dream muttered as he leaned over to plant a kiss on George's cheek. Dream saw a faint smile come into George's face. As Dream wrapped his arms and legs around him. Making sure that he was warm with a body right next to him rather than a blanket. As Dream drifted off to sleep. Time heals all wounds. They'll make the best of certain circumstances. For now they rest side by side. Back to chest. Arms wrapped around George's slim waist and Legs wrapped around legs. Dream was sure George was going to get better. He had made a promise. A promise he was willing to die over. 'Save George or lose yourself in the process.' as Dream and George slept soundly Green eyes glowed faintly **"We'll see about that Dreamy.."**


	10. Loving Us Isn't Easy. But It's Worth A Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Demonic Possession, Threats Of Harm, Seeing things/Feeling things that aren't there
> 
> Thank you for 600+ Hits!
> 
> I had some lovely editors who helped me make this Chapter.  
> BeatCore3, Peaches, Viv, Lonely_Izz, 
> 
> (If you are reading this guy's. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. This Chapter was insanely long to fight back and figure out~ So thank you! For being lovely editors and helping Eveancesceance out~)
> 
> 7,309 Words for Chapter 10
> 
> I wanted to post this before Christmas. So if you read this before Christmas. I hope you get everything you wanted for Christmas. 
> 
> Merry Christmas my dear reader's. And a Happy New Year~!
> 
> No chapter before New Years Reader's. It took me a few weeks to get this down. 
> 
> Words through 1-12 (57,645)

George woke up with a soft yawn escaping his lips as he felt Dream wrapped tightly around him. He softly chuckled to himself and managed to escape his grasp. He saw the medication, his antidepressant. He didn't even know the name for it. Dream always handled that for him, so he was unsure of any side effects from it. He grabbed the pill. As he felt two hands wrap around his shoulder. He looked over to his bed where Dream still slept. _'If this isn't Dream… Oh No...'_ George thought as he felt a shiver run down his spine. **"Missed me Georgie?? I betcha did... Look at you forming Goosebumps... Awe… Just for me being here..."** He purred out as he glanced at Dream **"Make a sound and I'll make sure that hero is dead. Off this planet..."** He growled out as George looked at Dream. 'What do I do... Dream doesn't deserve this… I need to take one for the team. Dream understands what is happening...' George thought as he felt Dream pushing past his defenses. Dream got up stretching his limbs out. As he saw George just standing there, the pill dropped on the ground. **"Seems like my little Georgie is still sleepy..."** Dream said as he got up. Going to pick up the pill trying to give it to him "Here Georgie. You need to take your medication..." Dream said as he saw George turned on his heel and walked out of his room. Dream simply chuckled in response and ran behind him. Not knowing the danger he was once again putting himself in. As George walked into the kitchen, a smile grew on his face. He hummed looking around. Trying to determine the perfect weapon. Dream was taller than him by a few inches **. 'I wonder instead of purple fingerprints. Red crimson would look better on that slim neck of his...' George nodded as he turned towards Dream. A knife held behind his back in a firm grip**. Dream was merely leaning against the counter, a glass of water sitting idly beside him, the pill placed by it as he looked at George. "Your medicine is ready whenever you are. Don't make me force you to take it by tickles Georgie..." Dream said with a simple small laugh. **"Three... Two… One… Now…" George counted down. As he made a tackle against Dream the sharp knife being pulled up. The sharp metal glinting in the light that the morning provided them as George pressed it against Dream's throat. "I'm so sick of your bullshit hero fuckary... you just can't leave my little Georgie be hmm... I'm actually glad those Purple fingerprints are still on your neck. To show how weak you are... you can't damage me because I'm not real. You both know that. I can be everywhere and nowhere..." Dream purred out as he pressed the blade to Dream's throat "I'm gonna enjoy taking you out..."** Dream made a risky move. As he put his hands under the blade and pushed up. Using his legs to kick George off. Even though he was bleeding from his hands it didn't matter. He looked at George who was on the floor. He decided to pin him down. He kept him down by straddling him, most of his weight on his chest. The bloodied knife far from reach 'Eventually the Demon would get tired of not being able to do anything and just leave...' Dream thought as he looked down at George. He didn't know what he did before to snap him out. As he leaned down and kissed him. Holding him down still as he leaned his head by his shoulder. It took 30 minutes for the Demon to give up and leave as George groaned out. "Morning Dream. Did I fall asleep in the kitchen..." George asked as he looked up at Dream. Dream got up and helped him up to his feet "No but you can guess who came and tried to kill me. Oh sorry about the blood on the floor..." Dream said as the blood stained George's wrists and where he pinned him down. The knife on the floor had blood on the tip on both sides. As Dream cleaned the wound, the blood didn't stop coming so he put pressure on it with a paper towel. Seeing the crimson soak within the white frabric. He moved away from the sink taking care of both slashes on his palms. "Don't worry about it, George. We go see your therapist in 4 days. Not too long from here..." Dream said as he gave him a faint smile of reassurance. George picked up the bloody knife and felt bad for using it against Dream cleaning it off. The next thing he cleaned up was the floor and the dried blood on his wrists. He was sure Dream was getting tired of these issues. Even though he couldn't tell. Either from lack of emotion in Dream's voice or how he put himself out in general appearance and personality. As George stared at the antidepressant that sat by a glass of water. He picked it up. Popped it into his mouth and drank it down with some water. _'They don't offer medication for Demonic Possession...'_ George thought as he cleaned out the glass with a sigh escaping his lips. It was morning. Dream's mother was still asleep and Dream was taking care of the two slashes to his palm. So George decided to make breakfast, making the most of his little screw up. As he opened his cookbook that he rarely used on his own he scanned the pages listing off different meals for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and dessert. He flipped to the breakfast sections. His fingers scanning words and their pictures. Seeing what was appetizing for the three of them. He couldn't find anything in the cookbook as he closed it with a sigh escaping his lips. He walked towards the refrigerator. Opening it up, he pulled out some eggs, a tomato, and a sausage. After checking for some ham, he settled for an omelette. He grabbed a package of shredded cheese. Grabbing the pan that was in the dishbored, he turned on the heat putting the pan on the stove. He chopped up the tomato into little pieces and did the same with the ham, keeping his mind off of slicing his boyfriend's palms. As he put the knife in the sink, the wet metal glistened up at him. Silently taunting him from what he did under effect of the demon. He then cooked the omelette, putting in small bits of cut sausage and ham and tomatoes. Putting cheese on the top as he waited for it to cook. He didn't mind making three of them. Dream came back in and watched George cook breakfast. Not saying anything but just watching "I'm not going anywhere... I'm here to help you..." he said as he stood beside him, Dream being an inch or so taller than the 5'9 british male. Dream handed him a plate as George put the omelette on the plate. Dream went to put it down. George cooked another repeating the steps he took for the first one. Giving that time to cook thoroughly. Dream wrapped one hand around his shoulder "You do know that??" He asked as George looked at him and simply nodded _"Thank you Dreamy. I'm sorry about slashing your palms..."_ George said as Dream kissed his forehead. "Don't worry. After they stopped bleeding I just wrapped them with the wraps they provided you.." Dream said as he showed his two wrapped up palms. Some blood soaked through the fabric. George pushed his hand away gently. _"I have to pay attention to the omelettes... We will be able to relax later, Dreamy..."_ George said as Dream pulled his arm away. Dream went to sit down at the table letting George cook in silence. Dream's mother came into the kitchen seeing George cooking and Dream sitting at the table with wraps around his palms. The purple fingerprints were only slightly faded. She sat beside him "Are you okay??", she asked which George heard and turned to him. _"He's fine…"_ Dream was taken aback by the sudden reply. He nodded. "I'm fine mom... just had a little slipup with a knife... twice... I was clumsy so George took over for making breakfast for us...", he lied. He didn't want to tell her **'He'** was still around to take him off this planet. So lying was Dream's best idea. Even if George snapped, Dream would back him up. George brought the dishes over to the two. He put one in front of Dream's mother then Dream himself. "Thank you for making breakfast George..." they both said in illusion. George brought his plate over taking a seat on the opposite side of Dream and Dream's mother. _"Dig in. Eat up."_ he said as he picked up his fork and knife and cut into his omelette. The scraping against metal as Dream looked down at his then his mother plates. He got up and went to get him and his mother a fork and knife. He brought it back, handing his mother a fork and knife before he sat down and dug in. George every once in a while took a glance at Dream's hands. The bandage seemed to be wrapped all around his palm down to his wrists. Breakfast was dead silent because George didn't know what to talk about, so they all just ate. The scraping against metal was the only noise made. Dream finished his breakfast, followed by his mother thanking George for the meal. Dream stared at George as he took the last bite. Dream took his plate. Going to wash the dishes and the pan George used. "So what are you two doing today?" Dream's mother asked as George shrugged _"We are definitely not going out..."_ He said as he felt a small shiver run down his back. Dream nodded "Not after being raped.. that man is going to prison.." Dream dropped the dime as his mother looked at the two "You mean that guy that was possessed is going to jail?" She asked as George looked at her with a glare "Doesn't matter.. he raped us… My Demon has nothing to do with this.. that man might have been possessed but he used a human being for his actions.." George explained as Dream walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "George's right. He isn't excused for what he did to both of us.." George suddenly stood up as he gave Dream a brief hug before leaving the kitchen. Dream's mother was taken aback by the way they both retorted to the question. "But weren't you possessed yet??" She asked as he shook his head "No.. I was never possessed yet.. I'm what he's after.. George has been through that.. even this morning.. his therapy is in four days.." Dream said as he looked at George on the couch pulling up Netflix. "I just hope that he doesn't get to you.. after everything that happened to us.. I'll still want to be here.. I have to be here for George.. that Demon can depict whatever he wants about me. And when he leaves. He knows I'm still here.." he said as he rubbed at her shoulder "If you love somebody sometimes Loving us isn't easy...But it's worth a flight.." he said as he walked towards George on the couch who had a blanket on his chest. Dream sat beside him and covered himself in the same blanket. As he wrapped one arm around George. George laid his head on Dream's shoulder as he looked through movies. Horror, Romance, Comedy, Trending choices. George groaned out _"How do people know what to choose on this.."_ he said as he looked at Dream who just shrugged "I'm up to watch anything.. I don't know how beginners even choose on a show or movie.. you do know there's a shuffle option.. it'll play something at random.." Dream said as he took the remote as he clicked on 'play something' as he handed the remote back to George _"Well it's like playing russian roulette.. you never know what you're going to get.."_ George said with a chuckle. "Yeah not a deadly game of russian roulette.. you won't die from the system picking something.. you might like it.." he said as he pulled George close as a show popped up. 'Grey's Anatomy' they both look at each other "Hospital show.." Dream said with a chuckle that turned into a wheeze _"16 seasons.. That's like 16 years in a hospital.. No thanks.."_ he said as Dream hit the shuffle option again. As they watched different titles shuffle by. Before stopping, 'Orange Is The New Black' Dream shook his head "Now prison.." he said as he chuckled loudly again. George smiled softly "Hey it's only 7 seasons. 9 seasons less than Grey's Anatomy.." Dream smiled as he kissed his cheek "We can give it a shot.." he said as George clicked on it to play. As they huddled in close. Dream's arms around George's neck. And George's arms around Dream's wasit with his head on his shoulder. Episodes were long to be about 48 minutes to an hour in length. They stopped at Season 2 episode 4. As Dream got up and stretched himself. "That's a pretty interesting season. Who knew telling the truth would set one person free and the other one left behind.." Dream said as he looked down at George. _"Ah yeah add assault and being sent to Chicago.."_ George said as he got up "I think we should order in for once.." he said as he walked into the kitchen as Dream followed him. As George pulled out a few menus. One for 215 Hackney, Dobar, Amber London. As Dream looked at them "Throughout this whole time you only have 3 menus.." He asked as he looked at him. _"What! I go out.. I just grab from places I really want to have.. sometimes.. you gotta remember we're both famous at this point.."_ George said in defense as Dream rubbed at his hair "Mhm you're quite a smart man.. glad the fame hasn't been doing any damages.." He said as he looked at him with a soft smile crossing his face. "Um.. I think I am interested in Amber London" Dream said as he opened up the menu. As George put the menu as Dream ran upstairs to go get his mother for her decision on what she wanted. As George looked into the menu he kept as he heard footsteps escalate down the stairs. As Dream and Dream's mother appeared in the kitchen doorway as George smiled gently towards her "We're thinking of ordering lunch from a restaurant called Amber London. Do you want to take a look at the menu?" George asked, handing her the menu. "Three menu's quite a limitation to what you can get." Dream said as he looked at the menu with his mother. "Hmm.. I'll take the Brunt Aubergine.." Dream's mother said as Dream looked through the menu his eyes scanning over the choices that were printed in a bold font. "I'll try the Lamb Belly.." he said as he looked at George "What about you??" He said with a small smile. As George walked towards him, Dream pulled the menu up in the air. "We are not from here.. you've been to this restaurant.." he said as he poked at George's nose. As George blushed from the tap to his nose. " _I'll have the Shakshuka.."_ He said as Dream looked up to the menu and scoffed "That's a popular dish Georgie.." he said as he handed him back the menu. As George rolled his eyes. As he pulled out his phone as he dialed the number. Asking for each of their food. As Dream's mother looked at the TV "Orange Is The New Black?" She questioned as Dream nodded "Yeah it's quite an interesting show with a decent view of prison. The first one was Grey's Anatomy. 9 more seasons than that one.. 16 season of medical drama.." he said as he shook his head "We've already been through enough hospital trips. We don't need a medical drama to remind us about it.. so a prison show is easier to watch.." he explained as George got off the phone _"They'll be here soon I paid over the phone.."_ he said with a small smile. As he joined the two at the table taking a seat next to Dream. As his fingers entwined with his fingers with his as he rested his head on Dream's shoulder. Silence filled the room. No tension hanging in the air like the morning. The sun still shines outside as the afternoon took over. _"We're still planning on streaming right?"_ He asked as Dream looked over at him "Sure let's just get some food inside of us.. hmm??" He said as George chuckled softly at that _"Food sounds good especially when you don't have to make it.. sometimes take out is better.."_ he said as there was a knock on the door as George got up to answer the door. As he took the bag thanking the delivery guy. As he was close to closing the door but a foot stopped him from doing so. _"Um I paid over the phone.. you can leave and deliver elsewhere like you're expected to.."_ George said as Dream heard from the kitchen as he got up as he pushed the door looking at George as he moved his head. George left as Dream opened the door "Listen buddy George paid over the phone and with you putting your foot in the doorway.. You're certainly not getting a tip.." he said as all of a sudden a punch landed to his nose as Dream clenched his nose in protection as he checked his hands. Red crimson staining the wraps that had darker dried blood. As George poked his head out. **"Still can't keep yourself away from George huh?"** The delivery guy said as blood covered his closed fist. Dream let the rage boil inside of him as he bolted and pushed him out closing the door with a slam. A small click of the lock as he walked into the kitchen. Grabbing a napkin as he put it against his bloody nose. _"Are you okay??"_ George asked after putting the bags down. Dream looked at him "I guess it was a good thing to stay inside.. you don't know where that Demon could be lurking.." he said as he looked at the napkin covered in red crimson blood. As he tossed it out. As Dream helped George serve the food. Giving Dream's mother the Brunt Aubergine. Dream took his Lamb Belly and put it down. As he gave George his Shakshuka. As they sat down all together in a circle as they smelled the different food mingling together with their fragrance's. "This was worth it for the bloody nose.." Dream said as he sat down as George sat next to him _"Sorry about that Clay.. I don't like confrontation.."_ he said as he rubbed at his shoulder. Dream looked at him as he smiled softly "It's fine George.. I'm here to protect you.." he said as the three dug into their foods. Dream kept his eyes on George while he ate. He didn't finish his Lamb Belly as he covered it up. He pushed it aside as he looked between his mother and George who was enjoying the meal. "Thank you for the food George. I'm gonna eat it later.." he said as he got up. As he walked upstairs. Going into George's room as he loaded up his computer. Dream's mother finished her meal thanking George as she took a bowl up with cat food to feed Patches. As George was alone downstairs. As he finished his meal off. Before tossing the two plates out and putting Dream's remaining Lamb Belly into the refrigerator. As he headed upstairs opening his door as he watched Dream set everything up. As he watched him silently _"My you took a lot of hits for me today.. you don't need to put yourself in danger.."_ he whispered as he looked at Dream's wrapped up palms. Dream waved his hand to dismiss him. "I know you're not well.. I wouldn't mind taking a couple hits to keep you safe.." he said as he walked towards him. Putting two fingers under his chin as he rubbed his chin soft and delicate. Green eyes staring down at brown. As George nodded. Dream was like a God. A God who protected the innocent like George. "Are you ready to stream??" He asked as he looked behind him at the set-up. George got up from the bed and headed over to the computer. As Dream pulled a chair to the side. As both took their seats as George opened up discord _"I'm going to see if Snapnap or BadBoyHalo would like to join us.. The more the merrier.._ " he said with a little giggle. As he called the two. They both answered quite quickly like their life depended on it. "You don't have coke to drink and you don't have a muffin. That's different.." Dream said as he chuckled as Snapnap shook his head. "No the store ran out. I don't know about Halo's muffin shortage.." Snapnap replied as he pulled out a bottle of Pepsi. "I went for the next best thing though.." he said as he put it in the camera range. "No muffins.. I got cupcakes.. they're like muffins but with frosting.." he said as he held one up to the camera. George chuckled softly at their interaction "Well I got Dream.. I bet you both by a landslide.." he said as Dream popped into the camera. "Yep that's true.. you guys got food and he has me.." he said as he let his head lower as he went back to being besides George "No fair! Humans aren't edible.. Snapnap back me up here. This muffin thinks he's outplaying us by having Dream!" Halo said as his lips were covered in frosting. "I think you should wipe the frosting off your mouth.. you look like a skinner santa. And he's not outplaying us by having Dream. Dream is helping him with his mental health. How is that going?" He asked as he looked at George who visibly swallowed. _"I go see my therapist in 4 days.. the Demon is still here. I kinda did some damage to Dream.."_ he said as he looked over to Dream's bandaged and wrapped up palms. "You're fine.. you were under the influence of a demon.. it's not your fault George.." he said as he rubbed at his hand. George's smile was small but genuine. _"So do you two want to stream with us?"_ George asked as he looked at the two. Snapnap taking a sip of his Pepsi and Halo finishing off his cupcake. "Yeah we'll join you guys.." the both said in illusion as the four friends busted out in a fit of laughter. As George started the stream. Greetings came natural for him. As a swarm of people flooded the chat. _"Good afternoon everyone.. How is everyone doing today?"_ He asked as Dream smiled at George's friendliness. As Dream kept an eye on the chat. George got started making a new world in Minecraft. As Dream watched him. He did tell him about that donation. He couldn't remember if he did or not. Or if he kept it a secret from George. As George started to play the game. Usual dominations came in asking George various questions. George was in the nether as a donation came through **Donation from: Nightmare: 500 Bits. He's sitting right next to you. Get a knife and slash his throat. Trust me the blood that comes out would look good on his skin complexion**. George heard the donation being scared out of his skin. As he got up his hands shaking _"Excuse me I need to vomit.."_ George said as he disappeared as Dream got into his seat looking for the person who donated before another one came in shortly after. **Domination from: Nightmare 800 Bits. It's good to finally get your attention Dreamy~ Why don't you do it yourself? Nobody would miss you.. Give it a try huh?** Dream shook his head as he waved his hand before blocking the person as the donations stayed up in the chat. "Give me a moment I need to go check out George. Snapnap can you take over for now. Talk to the viewers.." he said as he got up and left the room. As he walked towards the bathroom near the end of the hallway. As he twisted the doorknob finding it locked "George let me in.." he said as he heard whimpering from the other side. It was like the first day he arrived George's whimpers and plea's falling on deaf ears. As there was a click and a small knock. Dream opened the door slowly and stepped inside "Are you okay Georgie?" He asked, leaning down next to him on his knees. There was his lunch in the toilet as one arm leaned on the bowl. _"I'm guessing he can be anywhere.."_ He said as he looked at Dream "He came a few days ago.. I blocked the person he's using. Just don't give in.. don't show him weakness.." he said as he gently rubbed at his back. "It'll get better.. I'm right beside you.." he said as he noticed a small smile crossing George's face. _"Yeah just don't show weakness, it'll get better because I have you right beside me.."_ he said as he got up as he flushed the contents of his lunch down. Watching it fade from sight and disappear down the drain. As new water appeared. Fresh and clean as Dream got up opening his arms. As George wrapped his arms around him pulling him close. The two bonding in a tight hug. As Dream rested his chin into George's brown locks. As he breathed in George's fresh scent of strawberry and kiwi. As Dream hummed softly as he leaned over as he placed a kiss on his cheek "I love you George.." he said as he looked down at him. Directly into his brown eyes to see if any new emotions appeared. _"I love you too Clay."_ He said as he playfully punched his arm. Before giving him a kiss on the cheek and heading out of the bathroom. Dream following behind him. As they went into the bedroom as Patches followed them inside the room "I know my mother fed you.." he said as he sat down as Patches hopped into his lap. As George sat down right beside him "Alright we're back.. I feel like George can finally find the fortress and beat the game.." Dream said with a small smile. As he ran his hand along George's. As he pulled his hand away to pet Patches. Who sat comfortably on his lap. Soft purs emitting through the room. As George managed to get what he needed and headed to the stronghold. Dream keeping his eyes on the chat their demon wasn't done. As more donations came through more threats towards Dream. He knew it was killing George for not doing anything for the person being possessed. _'Don't give in. It lurks after weakness and response..'_ he thought as Dream blocked each one. George eventually beat the end but he looked like he wanted to cry. _"Have a good day everyone!"_ He said as he ended the stream. A soft sigh escaping his lips. "I know it's hard to not be able to help them. But he's only after me. Let's just hope he leaves if he doesn't get what he wanted.." Dream said as he put Patches on George's lap. As George pet Dreams cat keeping his mind occupied with the soft feel of her fur under his fingers. As Dream looked at Snapnap and BadBoyHalo "That was a rough stream.." he said as he leaned back into his chair. As he waved goodbye to their two friends and hung up the call. As George put down Patches as he stood up opening his arms. Dream stood up as he wrapped him up in a hug. George sobbed openly as Dream rubbed cycles into his back letting him cry onto his shirt. "It's okay.. I'm here." He said as that made George's sobbed harder. Dream stood there being George's emotional support beacon. As there was a knock on the door. The sun was slowly getting lower on the horizon making the room darker. The light from the computer being the only light source in the room. As Dream wiped at his tears that flowed down his cheeks. "Come on. I'm sure you need some dinner.." he said as George nodded slightly as he opened the door. Escaping from the horror he saw on the streams. All the harsh donations that came towards them both. As Dream followed behind him Patches running behind them. Her paws clacked against the wood. As all three of them descended the stairs. As the smell of Stew Dumplings filled the air. "Looks like my momma made something for you from your cookbook.. Ain't that sweet?" Dream said as he poked his head into the doorframe. As George shook his head _"I bought it at a garage sale.."_ he said defensively. "Well it's just been sitting in one spot collecting dust all this time. I wonder what she's making.." he said as he looked at him. "Come on, you smell these foods better than I do.." He said with a small chuckle which George simply rolled his eyes _"Yeah.. our sense of smell is the same Dreamy.. there's nothing different about my sense than yours.. Even if it's my culture.. Your mother is making Stew Dumplings.."_ he said just choosing to give up and just give him the answer. As Dream smirked as he rubbed his cheek "See Georgie.. it's much simpler to just give the answer than bicker on sense and culture.." he said as George stepped into the kitchen. _"It wasn't bickering. We're human, we have the same sense's. Just because I'm showing you my culture and your mother is fond of it. I haven't used that cookbook. If your mother wants it she can have it.."_ he said as he went to go sit down. Dream walked towards his mother as he poked his head over her shoulder. "That looks delicious. Thank you for making us dinner momma." He said as he kissed her on the cheek. She gave a small smile "It wasn't a problem. I know you both need to please your fans. Plus I heard this is very delicious.." She said as Dream smiled as he walked over to the table and sat beside George "Everything will be fine.." he said as George gave a small smile _"it will be fine.. when the fear goes away.. You don't have a fear of me.. but it's the opposite of me.. I mean I don't fear you.. I fear It.."_ George said with a soft sigh escaping his lips. Dream frowned upon hearing the confession George made. As he got up walking behind him as he put both hands on his shoulders. "I would never hurt you.. I'm guessing your mind painted a different perspective of me.. All those manhunts we've been through.." he said as he gently rubbed at his shoulders. "Georgie.. you know me better than anyone else.." he said as he leaned down and planted a kiss on his cheek. George gained a taint of red to his pale cheeks. _"I do know you better than anyone else Clay you're my boyfriend.. Aren't you?"_ George asked out loud then silently to himself. "I am your boyfriend George. I'll always be yours.." he said as he rubbed at his cheeks. _"I'm sorry.. I..I didn't mean to say that.. Goodness I'm so dumb.."_ he said as he blushed harder _"Fuck! I'm such a idiot!"_ He exclaimed as he put his head into his hands. As Dream pushed his hands down. "No you're not." He said as he lifted him up by his shoulders. As he spun him around one hand gripping his hip behind his back. "I love you for you. Mental breakdowns and all.." he said with a small smile. As his green eyes shimmer down into George's brown eyes. As he leaned over and planted a kiss to his lips. As two fingers went to his chin as he tilted his head ever so slightly. It was a short lived kiss full of passion. As Dream pulled away giving a genuine small smile. As he rubbed at his cheek. "I would love you no matter what happens..'' he said as George smiled up at him. _"Awe.. how sweet.."_ he said as he raised a hand. As he rubbed at Dream's cheek. As he pulled him down as he rubbed his nose against his. As George chuckled softly "Don't we got to eat. It's kinda disrespectful to not dine.. your mother made us food.." he said as Dream kissed him "I know that doofus I heard the knock like you did.." he said as he pulled him up to actually help him up. Back onto his feet. As he helped him sit down. As he walked over to the cabinet as he pulled out three bowls. As he walked towards his mother as he grabbed a ladle. Helping her dish out the food she prepared. "Go sit down Momma. I got this.." he said with a small smile. As she rubbed at his shoulder "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to finish calming down your boyfriend.." she said as he shook his head. "George deserves it.." he said as he walked over with two bowls as he put them on the table. As he smiled at George and rubbed at his cheek. "Eat up.." he said as he put down the forks. As he walked over to the pot and dished himself out some of the Stew Dumplings. As he leaned over the pot and took a deep sniff as he hummed softly. Covering the pot as he walked towards the table and took his seat. Seeing George almost finished with his Stew Dumplings. "Awe you're hungry huh? Want some more. There's plenty of food left over.." he said as he looked at him. As George looked at him _"Well you need to eat too.."_ he said as he picked up Dream's fork. Putting it into the dish as he pulled out one dumpling. _"Say Ahh~"_ he said holding his hand underneath the fork. "Ahh~~" Dream said with a small chuckle. As George put the dumpling into his mouth _"Your mother made them better than I could ever.."_ George said as he looked at Dream's mother who smiled at him. "It was my pleasure.." she said as Patches hopped onto her lap. As Dream chuckled softly "She's always a curious one.." he said with a shake of his head. As he kept glancing at George who finished his meal. Before them both _"I'll refill my bowl. I wonder why you aren't a chef. Your meals are delicious!"_ George said as he got up walking over to the pot. Dream smiled at her "Hey at least now you can't complain you don't get love." He said as he watched George. He was always vigilant when it came to him. With the morning's incident. The delivery person. The donations.. he didn't turn around to face him. He kept him in view out of his side view. **"I don't like you ignoring me.. That hero is going to get it eventually George.. you can't stay inside forever.." Dream purred out as a finger ran along George's chin. As he flinched at the unexpected touch. Almost dropping the bowl and having another issue.** _"We'll see how this ends.. You can't control me forever.."_ he said as Dream took his bowl and his mother's. "Thank you momma that was delightful!" He said as he took it to the sink. Where George stood staring down at the empty bowl. 'Was he confused about what he was doing.. Thankfully his therapist appointment is in four days.. I feel bad for him..' Dream thought as he put the bowls down in the sink. As he put one hand on his shoulder "Hey George.. Earth to Georgie.." he said as he snapped his fingers by his face. George shook his head as he looked at him. _"I must've zoned out for a minute.. Sorry Clay.."_ he said as he dished himself out more of the Stew Dumplings. "Zoning out while talking to yourself??" He asked as raised an eyebrow. _"Yeah.. talking to myself.. it helps me think sometimes if I talk aloud.."_ George lied through his teeth even though they both knew what this was about. Dream didn't push it any further than it needed to be pushed. 'George's been through enough. I shouldn't question why he lies. Eventually honestly takes over..' Dream thought while he washed the dishes. George left his side to resume his spot at the table. The right end side right by the refrigerator. Dream stayed downstairs with him. Until he was finished with the food. Dream actually thought it was pretty cute. George stuffing himself like he deserved after being in the hospital three times. As Dream walked towards him. Stopping by the edge as he put his hand underneath his chin. Making George look up at him. Brown eyes once filled with fear and torment now looked soft. "You know you can tell me when he comes by.. We both suffer from him now.. So there's really no need to lie to me.. Understood??" He said soft and gentle. George blushed at the slight connection _"I still don't feel ready to be open and vulnerable.. I mean I trust you.. but you only been here for ten days Dream.. Trust takes time.."_ George said as he looked down at the halfway filled bowl. And pushed it forward. Like it was venomous and was ready to bite. As he stood up and looked at him "You can clean up.." he said as he tossed his napkin on the table. He then proceeded to leave the kitchen and Dream behind. Everything was dark as time slowly fades from both of their grasp. Dream picked up the napkin and the bowl as he walked towards the sink. 'I need to do some research on those medications. What kind of side effects they might have on George.. It's for the best if I'm going to be here.. I should at least know what is going to possibly happen..' he thought as he put all three dishes in the drainer. As he walked towards the door. The living room was dark as he walked towards the door. Checking the locks. As he peaked out into the street. 'Completely bare with no signs of life..' he thought as he sighed softly. Walking back into the kitchen as he got the two pills. 'Prazosin, for nightmares. Zolpidem, For sleeping.' Dream put the pill containers back into the cabinet. Since he was taller than George he was sure George wasn't stupid enough to climb onto tables and chairs just to get his medicine. Dream took care of it. As he filled a glass with cold water. A normal routine by now but none of this was normal. To have a demon that lurks even when you are awake and alert. As Dream walked up the steps he heard water running. As he walked towards the end of the hallway. Stopping at the bathroom door as he gave three knocks. "Hey can I come in George.. I need to talk to you about something.." he said as he put his ear against the door. The water was still running as he knocked again "Georgie.. you're worrying me.." he called out as he heard a grunt. _"Can a fucking british man piss in peace Clay.."_ George shouted out as Dream just smirked and shook his head. "Yeah he sure can.." Dream waited until he heard a flush and the locked giving a simple click. As Dream opened the door and stepped inside of the medium sized bathroom. As he noticed George washing his hands in the sink. He had toothpaste and toothbrush placed beside each other. "Tomorrow I'm going to do some research on the medication you're taking. See if there's any dangerous side effects.." Dream said as George nodded already getting started on brushing his teeth. Dream just stood by the door watching him in silence. Silence was like a knife being tossed. If it hits it hurts. George turned around to face him. One arm leaning against the sink. _"It takes a while for me to recover and get better. Medication is only a small portion of the puzzle that we have to fix.. I was raped and so were you Clay.. why aren't you on medication.. This takes effect of you until it consumes you whole.."_ George replied as his teeth were covered in green toothpaste. As he turned towards the mirror. As he grabbed a cup filling it with water as he sipped some of it. Swishing it in his mouth before splitting it into the sink. "I don't know why they didn't put me on medication George.." he said as George scoffed at him _"One of us suffers most then the other one.."_ He said as he grabbed the pills from Dream's open palm as he put them into his mouth. As he took the glass and swallowed it down. As he opened his mouth to show him he swallowed it down. As he walked past Dream and into his room. As Dream turned off the light as he closed the bathroom door as he headed to his room. "I care about you George.. everything will get better.. I promise…" he said as he climbed into bed. Right next to him as he noticed George looking up at the ceiling. Dream ran his fingers over his chest. As George sighed out _"I'm sorry.. Today has been long and exhausting.. I didn't mean to snap at you Clay.."_ George said as he looked at him. Dream smiled softly as he leaned in close as he gave him a soft kiss. "It's okay Georgie.. I understand what you are going through.. it'll get better soon I promise you.." he said as he rubbed at his chin. As George moved so his head was on his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around him as Dream looked down at him. A small smile tugging at his lips. "I love you George.. Goodnight my love.." Dream said as he gently ran his fingers through his hair. _"Goodnight little pissbaby.. I love you too Clay.."_ he muttered into his shirt. As George fell asleep under the effect of Zolpidem. Dream stayed awake for awhile as his brain was surely playing tricks on him. He saw a figure in the corner of the room. Just lingering and watching them. Waiting patiently in the dark to pounce and strike. Hurt an innocent person with good intentions. Dream was going to die for George's protection.. he was sure of that. As his eyelids slowly got heavier and heavier. Before he slowly drifted off to sleep. A deep slumber they both didn't know they desperately needed.


	11. Dream's Made Of Fire, Heart's Made Of Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Mental breakdown, Minor Self Harm, (Death Dream Sequence)
> 
> A few thank you I have in order for a few special people.  
> @cay_cay_119/bunny  
> @Simp_Mutimuse  
> @_.ven0m0uzzz._  
> I am looking for editor's! If you're interested! Please reach out to one of my social's below!
> 
> Twitter; AmyLynnWelsh2  
> Instagrame; amywelsh8  
> Discord; Amy_Welsh#3005 
> 
> Message me on how to pitch in please ^~^
> 
> Word count for Chapter 11 (8,701)
> 
> Word count through 1-12 (57,645)
> 
> Also I gained a new editor. They go by ErinJiang on Reddit~ ❤️😊
> 
> Thank you Erin for deciding to join me~
> 
> Hugs and Tickles
> 
> ~Eveancesceance~

*George's Dream POV*

George wound up in a parking lot. It seemed like a multiple deck parking lot and he was on the top. Everything was barren and silent. No cars around him as he stood up. 'This is a weird dream choice..' He thought as he looked around at his surroundings. No one else was there. No Demon, nobody but him. Until he looked forward at the edge. Dream sat over the edge of the ledge his feet dangling off from the side. As he looked back at him. It looked like he was crying. Tears staining his cheeks and pants with faint droplets. "I'm sorry George.. I can't do this anymore.. It's too much! God you're so needy!" Dream exclaimed out. As George felt tears falling down his own face. "No please don't go.. Don't jump.. I need you.." George said as he tried to take a step towards him. But he was stuck in one place. "What?? Why can't I move?" George said as he looked at Dream through tears that clouded his vision. He noticed a ring on Dream's hand. As Dream took it off and tossed it over to him. "This marriage is over.. I'm sorry George. Everyone has a breaking point George.. I found mine in the pavement below my feet.." George picked up the ring as he looked at his own hand that had an engravement into it. Dream's ring had the initials G while his was C. George looked up at him as he tried stepping towards him "Please! Please stay with me.. it'll get better I promise you.. just don't jump.." George called out desperately as he reached a hand out for Dream. He felt so helpless being stuck in one area. He watched Dream push himself off the edge. The only thing George heard was a splat. As he flinched at the noise. As he walked towards the end of the balcony and peered over the edge. Seeing Dream's body on the floor below. "Clay.. No.. Please don't leave me.." he muttered as tears fell down his cheeks. As he ran down beside his dead body. "Fuck! Clay.." George exclaimed as he pushed his hands through his hair. As he saw him laying there. Blood escaping his lips and nose. George reached his hand down to his now deceased body. George kept crying as blood covered his shoes as he held the ring in his hand. 

*End Of George's Dream POV*

George woke up in a sweat as he panted out. As he put his hands over his chest. As he looked over at Clay. As he looked closely at his face no sign of bleeding from his nose or mouth. 'Oh thank goodness.. it was just a dream..' he thought as he laid back down. As Dream wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in close. George smiled softly at the close comfort of his boyfriend being wrapped around him. It filled him with warmth, a warmth he didn't notice he was missing. As he turned his body towards him as he let his fingers caress his cheek. As Dream smiled softly in his sleep. George stayed awake as he left Dream alone to sleep peacefully. He looked up at the ceiling thinking to himself if that dream was a Nightmare or just a Dream gone wrong. The person next to him jumping off a building to just escape him. 'I can't take this anymore.. you're just too much.. this marriage is over..' George bit his lip in contraption. His head swarming with the possibilities of them both eloping together. 'Does Clay love me enough for marriage..' he thought as he sighed softly. Not sure about the question bouncing around in his head. "I need to get better first before even thinking about marriage.." He muttered to himself as Dream hummed softly. "Shh.. Just sleep baby.." He said as he ran his hands through Clay's blonde hair. George cursed himself in his head as he looked at him 'Marriage is possible.. Even if I'm broken..' He thought as he got up. As he grabbed some clothes, deciding a shower would help him clear his head. As he walked out of the room. Closing the door slowly to avoid making noise and disturbing Dream's slumber. Just because he couldn't sleep anymore doesn't mean he can interfere with Dream's sleep schedule. As George headed into the bathroom. Running the water as he stripped himself bare. Looking at himself in the mirror. He looked better than he did before. Which was a plus if he thought about it. He looked down at the scars littering his arms up to his elbow. Skin covering the cut up wounds. As he ran his fingers over the scars. Remembering how Dream treated them. "Go slow and gentle with them.. Don't want them to reopen.." he repeated to himself before a knock came through "I'm getting in the shower.." George called out. He heard a soft chuckle from the other side of the door. "Let me join you.. It'll be nice if both of us wash up together.." Dream said as he twisted the doorknob. As George unlocked it letting Clay slip into the bathroom before closing it slowly. As George locked it again. "I didn't want to wake you up.. I kinda had a Nightmare.." George muttered as he sat down on the toilet looking at Dream. Monitoring his facial expression to see if he was concerned about it. "A Nightmare? Didn't you take your Prazosin last night?" He asked as he got unchanged from his old clothing. As he kneeled in front of him. "I did. I took it last night when I went upstairs to my room. I'm not going to lie to you Clay.. It was about you.." He said as he looked down at the water. It made him think of looking down at Clay's lifeless body on the pavement. Blood oozing out of his open mouth. "What was it about?" He asked as he put his hand on George's shoulder as a sign he wasn't mad or upset. George opened then closed his mouth repeatedly. "You committed suicide.. We're married to each other.. you said you couldn't handle it anymore.. And.. And.." he said as he started to tear up at having to tell him. "I couldn't move to pull you away from the ledge.. you slid off. Then I was finally able to move.. I walked towards the end and looked down.. you were dead on the pavement.." George said through full sobs that wreck through him. As Clay silently listened to him "I'm never going to commit suicide George.." Clay said as he pulled him down to knell besides him. As he wrapped one arm around his waist. One hand going to his head. As George clung onto him like a child who fell and got hurt. "Shh.. it's okay.. I'm still here.." he said as he kissed his head through his hair. "I don't want to lose you…" he said as he sniffed and sobbed into Clay's shoulder "You're not going to lose me.. I love you.. I'm here to help you feel better.. nothing is going to happen to me.." Clay said as he looked at him. George's face was stained with tears and snot. It broke Clay's heart to see George like this. It devastated him to see George so broken and torn. "Three more days until we visit the therapist. We still have her to help us through this.." Dream said with a light smile that spread across his face. It made George's stomach flutter with butterflies. "I know that.. it's just the dream was unexpected.. Seeing you laying there in a pool of your own blood.." he said with a shake of his head I can't make up whether it was a dream or a Nightmare.. That's the thing that stops everything.." He said giving Clay a small smile of reassurance. "Well it wasn't a good dream.. that demon wasn't there taunting you like in the past.. so.. I would let this one slide.. Hey maybe it's a sign.." Clay said as George shook his head. "What now you're expecting me to believe in some kind of sign. That'll we'll be married.. Come on.. we both know I'm broken.." George said as he leaned his head back against the lid. "Broken or not.. I'll marry you.." Dream replied which made George sprang forward. "What? You can't.. I'm not right in the head.. I tried to kill you yesterday.." George said as he stood up as Dream sighed heavily. "You didn't try to kill me.. it did.. I thought we've been over this.." Dream said as he looked up at him. "I'll marry you when the time comes.. definitely not now because we're dating. It takes a while before marriage comes into play.. plus we'll get better at controlling the demon that haunts me and hates you.." Dream said as he stood up as he ran his fingers through George's soft brown locks. As he placed a kiss to his forehead. Yellow eyes staring into brown as pink tainted cheeks turned red. "I love you Clay.." George said as his eyes diverted down to the floor and not at Dream. "I love you too my precious Georgie.." he said with a soft smile as two fingers went underneath his chin. A light push made his head elevate to where Dream stared at him. George could feel his heart hammering in his ribcage. The faint thumping that was made to keep him alive. Went faster with each passing minute. "We'll get through this.. I know everything will get better.." he said as one hand ran down to his cheek and stayed there. "I believe you.. I'm sorry I put you into this mess.." he said as Dream sighed softly "I think I was destined to be here.. I mean what would've happened if you were all alone with this problem. Only talking to me Snapnap and BadBoyHalo over Discord. That one night it got so bad you cut at your wrists up to your elbow because you weren't in control of yourself.. You would've died George.." Dream said as he shook his head "I can't stop dreaming about how things would've been different.. but then that image of you laying on this floor dead.. I can't leave you.. at All.." He said as he pulled away and got into the shower. As George looked down at the ground. Vivid flashes of crimson staining the titles with his life color. As he shook his head. 'He didn't want to think about that again.. he refused to let it taint his mind. Or try to..' George grabbed another towel for Dream as he stepped into the shower behind him. Closing the glass door that only showed the two as blurry but still being able to be seen. As George let his eyes wander to see Dream's damages from the club night that went wrong. One stab in the back and the side from what he was told by Dream's mother. As he looked at the scars. "How are your palms??" He asked out with a small squeak. Dream turned to face him as he shampooed his hair. "My palms are fine. They'll heal. What are you damage control??" Dream said while sticking out his tongue playfully. "No, I'm not damage control.. I just want to know how your palms are.." He said it louder than before. As Dream pulled on hand as he turned his hand so his palm was facing George. "It's not bad, it's not better either.. so.. I'll give it a fifty fifty?" George just stood there staring at the cut in flesh. He was in a trance even with no sign of blood gushing out. George was somewhat relieved. Crimson terrified him after seeing it three times. He let Dream resume his washing. As he grabbed a rag and a lime green bar of soap. Handing it to him steam covered the glass and probably all the mirrors in the bathroom with white slightly faded steam. George waited his turn. He didn't know what they had planned this morning, every morning from now on would tease and torment him with memories of the person trying to help him heal whole. As he watched the suds cover most of Dream’s body. ‘He only got stabbed twice. Not counting my little incident yesterday’ George thought bitterly. It wasn’t out of pure hatred. His mind was running a million miles per hour. He didn’t want to suffer anymore, He didn’t need to suffer anymore. But he still did regardless of medication, therapy sessions. Dream pulling him through the suffocation that the darkness provided. It was an unexpected warmth, his lungs filling and burning with a rage that was shimmering. He kept silent until he puked it all out, it was bound to happen eventually. Right? George ignored it as best as he was able to. As he saw Dream pass him to stand behind him as he waved his arm forward, “You need to wash up too Georgie..” Dream said with a small chuckle that escaped through closed lips. That made George’s blood boil “Step out of the shower Clay. I’ll appreciate my privacy” George said with a slight snap. As Dream listened to the order as he stepped out closing the door behind him. Letting George enjoy the hot steamy water that rolled down his skin and towards the drain. As he let a soft sigh escape his lips as he grabbed the shampoo bottle sitting idly by on the shower rim that extended slightly. As he poured some out onto his hands. The shampoo bottle made a squeak out as George had another bottle in the backroom. As he wet his hair up and scrubbed at his scalp closing his eyes to not pay attention to the faded cuts on his arms. The cuts that reminded him what was keeping his blood from pouring free down his body and muscles and into the drain below his feet. Skin was way more important than most people realized. People were more important than most people realized. As he put his hands out to clean them in the stream of water. Then put his head under to clean off the shampoo that clung to his brown hair. As he bent over grabbing the wet rag that chilled by the drain collecting water as water pooled by his feet. As he pulled it up as he grabbed the soap bar and wetted it with soap. Making the rag suds up. As he washed off his own body. George usually enjoyed the hot water and the steam that went along. The hot water was soothing. Even though his current problems still lingered in silence. Black goo that tainted his lungs full of hatred and desire for blood. It felt weird not having an inner voice to tell him to kill his boyfriend. 'It was too quiet..' George thought as he let the water wash the bitter thoughts away, and down into the drain below his feet. As he turned the handle of the faucets. The small but loud squeaks of their gears filling the bathroom through a very uncomfortable silence. As he pulled the door to the side and stepped out noticing Dream no longer there. ‘He must’ve stepped out to make breakfast. He might got a surprise for me waiting..’ George thought as he picked up the towel underneath his feet. He picked up the fluffy soft towel as he started to dry off his brown locks. Watching water droplets slide down the foggy mirror. He smiled softly at it as he dried the rest of his body off. From his chest down to his legs then his arms. Being careful with the cuts on his arms, how Dream taught him many times after that unfortunate incident. He still remembers how terrified Dream was of seeing scars on once flawless skin. He shook his head as he picked up his folded clothes. As he put on the purple sweatshirt thinking it was blue but couldn't tell the difference because of his colorblindness. He put on his boxers, then his sweatpants wanting to be comfortable with his arms not showing. Unless the sleeves rolled up showing the damage done to him. Twice.. He took a breath in then let it out slowly. Stepping out into his room. The room once surrounded in darkness was more illuminated with the bright sunlight. George picked up the two pills that sat idly on his desk. Popping the pills in his mouth as he swallowed them down with water. As he carried the empty glass downstairs. The stairs squeaking softly with the added weight to them. He knew Dream would hear him coming down ‘If Dream is even down here.. It’s like a ghost town in here..’ George thought as his phone pinged softly filling the quiet atmosphere with noise. As he pulled out his phone looking at the recent notification. "Me and my mother went out to get breakfast for you. We'll be back soon just sit tight and play with Patches if you want to. Message me if anything happens. Love you Georgie~" George shook his head and he decided to let the message sit on delivered with no response. As he tsked out for Dream's little feline companion. Everything twisted from the moment he awoke to being in the shower alone. Dream heading out without him. He knew George needed him to stay sane, stay safe. Apparently even after all the comfort Dream provided him the Dream stayed true 'You're too much to handle.' It was a bullet shooting through a weak person. As he looked down at Patches thinking of something he can do instead of playing sitting duck out in the open. As he walked up the steps leaving the glass on the counter. As Patches paws clacked against the wooden steps. Following behind George as he stepped into Dream's room that now held his mother's objects, bags shoes on the ground floor. As George found the collar and leash hanging on one of the coat racks. As he grabbed it sitting on the soft sheets as Patches jumped on his lap. He noticed her staring across towards the desk at the bag of cat treats. "We're going to go out for a walk. Be a good kitty and you'll get treats. Alright girl?" He said as he pet her on the head to draw her attention back to him. George unclipped the collar as he wrapped it around her neck. As he put his fingers underneath to make sure it wasn't that tight. But not so loose for her to slip out of. As he attached the leash to the back of the collar. Getting up as she hopped off the bed. As he grabbed the bag of treats left off the dresser. George stepped out of the room and walked down the stairs having his keys around his neck. The soft metal clanging against his chest with each step he took towards the door. The outside he ignored for a day to stay away from the danger lurking outside. George took a deep breath and turned the handle of the doorknob keeping him from unknown danger. As the sun poured inside from the open door. Patches stepped out as he followed suit. As he walked towards the street turning to walk down the street. As another ping rang through. As he pulled out his phone expecting Dream to ask if he was safe inside and not walking out into danger. "Hey me and my mother would be home soon. What are you doing that's so important that you can't respond?" George stopped his walking as he responded "I'm taking your cat for a walk. That's what I'm doing." He sent the text as he put his phone away in his pocket. As he pulled out a treat feeding it to Patches. "Here you go girl. You're doing so good.." he said with a soft smile. As she rubbed up against his leg. "Come on let's continue I'll pet you later.. I promise.." he said as he raised a hand up. As they continue their trek. They walked a few blocks away and turned when five blocks were passed. Going to the opposite side and walking the same distance back. George every once in a while took weary glances around him. "I haunt you both now. But I'm after you more than him.. You know that Georgie?" He whimpered softly as he sped up their walk. As he ran towards his house. His heart pounding against his chest, the adrenaline rushing through him as he slammed against his door. His fists pounding against the wood. "Let me in! It's not safe out here! Clay please open the door!" He called out as he felt hands wrap around his shoulders and toss him back. He landed on his back, the impact knocking the wind out of him He looked up at the spinning figure above him. "Another innocent person possessed by the demon once in his head, now was out. Free to do as he pleased..' He couldn't figure out if he knew this person or not with the glitching. Dream then the random person who was unlucky with the demon's choice. As he felt weight being applied on his chest. There was a small chuckle as he squinted up to the figure. Trying to decipher what was so funny. He felt warm liquid sliding down his face. "Your blood is pretty. I bet his would be amazing to look at. Wouldn't you agree?" George shook his head "No it wouldn't.. He's not going to die by the hands of you. He's tougher than you wish you could ever be.." George spat out in defense. As he heard footsteps behind him rushing towards the two. As George looked up seeing Dream and his mother out of the cab. Dream's mother with the food on the ground and Dream running towards him. As Dream grabbed the participant, wrists and pushed them away "That's why I told you to stay inside George.." Clay said as he pushed the person away from George. As his mother rushed by him, helping him up to his feet as she opened the door. And lead him and Patches inside. Dream paid the fare as he apologized to the driver. As Dream picked up the bags and stepped inside. Closing the door with his foot and locking the door. As he stepped into the kitchen where his mother was attending to George's small gash in his forehead. Two strains of blood running down his face. George looked at him and frowned "I wanted to do something productive.. You didn't tell me you were leaving.." George said In defense as Dream sighed softly. "You seemed to want your space to cool down. You could've been killed out there! The only reason I asked you to stay inside is so you don't get killed while we step out to go get something.. We love you George.." Clay said as he walked to the side as he held his hand and placed a kiss to his temple. "You know I love you. I'll do anything for you." He said as his thumb rubbed at his knuckles and the back of his hand. Providing some kind of comfort. "I know you love me and your mother too.. it's just I saw the leash and collar with the bag of treats and decided to try stepping out and walking Patches.." George explained as Dream looked at his mother. "We don't leave treats out and the collar and leash is in the bag still.." Dream told him as he rubbed at his head. His fingers flowing through soft brown lockets of hair. George hummed softly and slowly leaned into the touch "Was I just off? What is going on with me?" He asked as Dream looked at Patches who had nothing on her neck "She followed you without a collar and leash. I don't know what you feed her on your walk.." he said as he looked at George. Like he was some kind of criminal. George looked at her as the collar and leash still hung on her. The leash dragging on the side "She's still wearing it though.." He said as he looked at Dream. "No she isn't. Her neck is bare from anything besides her collar with her name engraved on it.." George sighed softly "I'm losing my mind.." he muttered as he heard Dream whispering in his ear. "That's pretty hot.." he voice sounded like a pur. Smooth and soft it tingled his ears to hear it come from him. A light red blush covering his cheeks. "Shut up Dream.." George said as he didn't know why that phrase left him with butterflies fluttering in his stomach. As he hopped off the counter as he joined them at the table. The meals were taken out of the plastic bag and handed to each one. It was a plain breakfast meal like pancakes and eggs with sausage and toast. Dream picked his own meal, gave his mother's her meal and George was chosen by Dream. As the three sat in a kind of circle formation. Dream by George and Dream near his mother. They ate in casual quietness. None of them dared to break it. Not even George who was full of conversations and topics of various things. During the middle of the meal George pack his up. "Thanks for the breakfast but it's just not sitting right in my stomach." He said as he walked towards the trash can and tossed it out. "I'll be up in my room, at least there I'm safe. Unless someone climbs into my window.." He said letting out a soft chuckle but Dream just shook his head. "Don't jinx yourself Georgie. I'll be up in a few minutes. Try to rest some more." Dream replied as he gave George a soft smile. George rolled his eyes as he ascended the stairs. The wood creaking below his shoes. He only assumed Patches was downstairs with Dream and his mother probably meowing or clawing at their legs for scraps of food. As he stepped into his room. The sunlight pouring in through the blinds that kept it slightly contained. As he sat down on the edge of the bed, the bed squeaked softly with the added weight being applied. He leaned over to untie his shoelaces, pulling off his shoes as he laid down in his bed. As he closed his eyes letting his eyes see nothing but pitch black. Within a few minutes he heard a soft knock on his door in return he let out a low groan of disapproval. "I know you are not sleeping already Georgie~" Dream looked at him through the light that shone through the hallway. As soft footsteps sounded on the side. The soft creaking of the door closing and cutting off the light from entering the once bright bedroom. The bed squeaked softly with Dream's added weight to it. His blonde hair parted away from emerald green eyes, which George couldn't admit he'll stare at them all day if blinking was out of the process. Dream let his index finger and middle finger glide down George's cheek. "Are you doing okay today Georgie.. you're a little off center.." Dream asked as his eyes landed on George's half lidded brown eyes. "The Nightmare got me a little knocked off today.. Guess I still have some problems I need to work out huh?" George muttered out as even though the light touches on his cheek didn't scare him like the earlier attack. 'What I might do to him will scare me..' George thought bitterly as Dream laid besides him. "Don't worry about having an off day. It happens." He said as his fingers went through his brown hair. As George moved over for Dream to have more space on the bed. "You plan on taking a nap with me. Feel free to." George said with a small smile crossing his face. Dream rolled his eyes as he leaned over and planted a small kiss to the side of his lips. "If you want me to sleep with you just ask~" Dream purred out against his lips. George looked at him as he took that sentence in two meanings. 'Dream would nap right besides me, or he wants to fuck me..' George's face heated up thinking about the second opinion which was stupid. 'He didn't mean it like that! Calm yourself down you're heating up!' George mentally slapped himself as he looked over at Dream "Whatever you want to do. Do it.." George said as calmly as he could muster. Dream pulled him towards the middle of the bed that made George's face heat up again with a bright red blush dusting his cheeks and tips of his ears. 'Fuck wrong answer..' George bit his lip as Dream climbed on top of him. Letting his arms cage his head. His legs pressed firmly against his chest. Dream smiled softly down at George "Whatever I want to do?" He purred out as he dragged a finger against his cheek down to his jaw. George gulped with his poor word choice. As he nodded up to Dream "Yes whatever you want Clay.. I trust you.." The sentence came out in a soft tender way. Dream smiled down at him "You know I never plan on hurting you. I love you.. that'll be the last thing on my mind.." He said as he let his fingers trail down his neck. As it stopped above George's collar. Green eyes staring down at brown wide open eyes. Dream leaned over taking off some weight from George's chest as he kissed him. One hand going to the back of his head to support it the other hand trailing further down his chest. Stopping at the end of his shirt. His palm gripped the fabric and pulled it loose from being tucked into George's pants. Dream's whole hand slipping under his shirt as fingers brushed against smooth delicate skin. Dream never thought differently of George with the scars and bruises from his day to day battle with an unseen demon. Dream's tongue ran across George's lips licking the top to the bottom in a clockwork motion. George let his hands lose to grab at Dream's shoulders nails digging into flesh being protected with his shirt. Dream lightly tugged at his hair which made George part his lips slightly to let out a yelp of pain. Dream seized the moment of opportunity and shoved his tongue into his mouth. As both of their tongues fought for dominance. Their saliva mixed together with one another's. Dream pulled away leaving a strain that connected both of their lips together. "Do you really want this?" Dream was no idiot to take George if he didn't really want it. It'll be pulling open more closed wounds. George looked up at him with half lidded eyes. A blush across his face was a brighter red "I want this Dream.. I want you.." George said as he sat up with the given space. As he let go of Dream's shoulders as he took off his shirt. Even though the scars were healed at this point he still went slow with the sleeves. After the shirt was off and discarded to a corner in the room. He looked up at Dream expectantly. Dream leaned forward as he planted a kiss to his forehead. His hand planted on his cheek "Just know I love you and I'll do anything for you.." Dream said with a soft smile crossing his face. George let his hand go to his as he intertwined his fingers with Dream's "Thank you Clay. That means a lot to me.." George said softly as he looked up at him. Even on the bed he felt smaller than the male above him. Dream pulled off his own shirt as he tossed it behind him. As he pushed him back down onto his back "Let me help you out of your remaining clothes hmm??" He asked as he only received a small and tiny nod from George. Who laid back down like he was requested to. Dream pried himself off. As he pulled off George's pants and boxers slipping them off together. George kept his eyes on Dream. On his slim petite but slightly muscular build. His hips poked out slightly from the pants that hugged his body loosely. 'Does he know how good he looks.. Maybe that's one of his appels..' George thought as he noticed Dream was out of his pants and boxers as well. George watched him with peaked interest. Dream wrapped his hand around George's cock. As he gave it a few slow teasing strokes which made George buck his hips up to add to the friction he craved desperately. "Don't worry Georgie.. we just started.." There it was butterflies flapping in his stomach. Dream was plucking all the right notes. Dream ran his thumb on the tip of George's cock smearing precum on his tip. George bit his lip hard keeping moans contained deep inside. George didn't want to question why Dream's hands were so magical. But didn't say anything. Enjoying the handjob he was receiving. His fingers digging into the sheets as he felt pressure on his stomach. He slightly opened up his eyes, he didn't know he had closed to see Dream's arm on his stomach. "Let me take care of you.. this is so you don't thrust up into my hand.." he said with a light growl. "Please take care of me.. I need this so badly.." George said out which was merely above a whisper. His cheeks tainted red as the strokes increased slightly in speed. Making George's flaccid cock stand up at the attention being given. The next movement came in like a truck just crashing into a multiple intersection. Dream allowed his head to go down enclosing his lips around his cock and letting his tongue trace the side to the tip. His fingers digging into the side of his hips. Dreams teeth lightly scraped downwards. His warm mouth engulfing George's cock. George let his hands fly down towards Dream's blonde hair as he helped guide him. "Sorry your hair is nice and clean.. I like having my fingers in your hair.. I guess it's a mutual thing.." George said as he felt the nails dig more into his skin. It made him feel alive after all he's been through. Nails digging into skin and possibly breaking the skin. George could have cared less about the markings Dream left on him. He needed this like it was his last meal on death row. Dream continued his up and down pattern, letting his tongue explore George's erected cock. Feeling all the veins protrude off of the side. His tongue landed on the tip as he licked at some of the pre-cum building on the top. George thrusted his hips up into the warm heat of Dream's mouth. "Fuck… Dream!" George moaned out in a soft voice, a smile crossing his face. George pushed his head down thrusting into his throat which made Dream gag on his cock. "Calm down baby you'll get your release.." he said as he looked up at him. Piercing green eyes staring up and into brown eyes. Dream resumed his head bobbing going as deep as he can manage without triggering his gag reflex. George let out soft pants, moans and groans. Eventually reaching his point where he was able to release his cum into Dream's open and awaiting mouth. Dream closed his lips around it to keep everything inside as an audible gulp was heard before he pulled his lips off with a pop. George looked at him, his mouth open as soft pants came out. "He saw stars every time they had an encounter it was absolutely amazing. Dream was nice and caring. He never took advantage of him.." Dream looked down at him climbing on top of him as he clasped his lips on his. As Dream swiped his tongue on the other one's bottom lip. "May I release inside of you Georgie?" He asked only a mere inch away from him. George could see the visible sweat dripping down his face and chest. "Yes you may.. Thank you Clay.." George said in a husk whisper. Dream let his hands land on George's cheeks as he leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I do love you.. I would do anything to show you how much I love you.." He said as he let his hands roam down his neck. To his chest were they lingered for a bit before going down to his thighs and parted them. George looked up at Dream studying his features "Go slow.. please.." George said as his face was flushed red. Dream couldn’t deny George’s wishes. He had promised not to harm him in any way. So Dream paid attention to George’s simple request. Dream reached over fishing his hand into the dresser pulling out some lubrication. As he popped open the cap letting the clear gel coat his fingers. As he let two fingers circle the rim of George’s tight ring of muscle. Before he inserted a digit in. Allowing his finger to plunge deep inside of him. Rubbing gently at the nerves that surrounded his finger. The nerves and flesh were warm and squishy. Dream saw George’s facial expression relax slightly. His chest rising and falling with slow and even breathing. Dream inserted another finger into the tight ring of muscle. He got to the point where he rubbed up against his prostate. Making George buck his hips up at the slight contact. His fingers went a little deeper. He pulled his finger’s out as he poured the clear gel onto the palm of his hand. He rubbed the clear gel over his cock. As he rubbed it up against his ass. George groaned out as he wrapped his legs around Clay's waist, pulled him close and got him to insert himself inside "I thought you wanted to take this slow~" Dream purred out as George rolled his eyes “Sometimes you can’t control how fast or slow sexual activity goes Clay~” George replied sharply with a soft giggle. The giggle was cut off by Clay’s sudden thrusting into the nerves and warm flesh. George let out a low wanton moan. “Man you really are desperate for my cock huh?” Dream purred as he thrusted himself deeper. The bedboard creaking softly. Dream was more relieved to know the bed wasn’t going to smash against the wall. “Fuck you’re so nice, tight and warm..” Dream grunted out as George softly panted out underneath him. Dream leaned down to eclapsed his lips with George’s. His thrusts speeding up slightly to ram more into George’s sensitive prostate. Which made George moan into Dream’s mouth. Dream’s mouth over his muffled the moan from escaping out and bouncing along the walls. Thankfully it didn’t escape past Dream’s lips. The thrusting only intensified in speed at this point Dream was ramming against George’s vulnerable prostate. Dream inserted his tongue into the other’s open mouth. Letting the moans out and into the room that surrounded them. The consequences were worth the risk of being caught. It was almost evening time for dinner. Dream would be accepting of making his boyfriend dinner and possibly lying through his teeth about the ruckus they made. He would do anything for him. Absolutely anything. “Are you enjoying yourself?” Dream asked as his hands gripped tightly on his hips. Giving a little pain that mended to the pleasure George was receiving. George was a mess brown eyes half lidded, hair flowing in every direction, bite marks covering both sides of his neck. Marking and his hips that surely would be covered with a sweater or a shirt. “Mhm.. I am enjoying myself. I don’t know how you make every encounter enjoyable.. Fuck you’re so good at this…” George mumbled out as he pushed his legs inwards keeping Dream locked closer to George’s body than before when his grip was loose. Dream didn’t mind being pushed closer to George. He actually relished the feeling of a warm body making contact with his. Dream groaned out in pure bliss as he kept ramming himself into George’s quite sensitive prostate. Getting deeper and deeper with every thrust that he pushed himself into him. His cock engulfed into George’s nice, tight and warm surrounding nerves and muscle. “Hey you already got off. So I’m taking my time to actually come close to releasing into you. Even though it’s tempting to just let go now.. I can feel myself pulsating inside of you.. So that might be a signal of my upcoming release..” Dream mumbled as he had to eventually let go of the warm heat spreading and running free in his stomach.The feeling of a much needed release was making his mind hazy with desire to just let go and lay onGeorge until he caught his breath. Eventually he thrusted a few more times into George before letting go and releasing his cum into George. Dream's body collapsing on top of him as his breath caked out rigid and rough pants. George softly chuckled as he felt the warm cum fill him up. “That was an amazing performance Dream..” George muttered as he let his finger’s comb through Dream’s blonde locks of hair. “Mhm.. Glad to hear that.. I’ll go cook dinner for us and you’ll take a nap.. Sounds good Georgie~” Dream stated out as he looked at him. George smiled softly as he nodded “Sounds like a good plan to me Dreamy~” George now noticed all the sweat covering his boyfriend’s body “You look like one of those pristine doll’s.. You need a shower tonight to wash off the stench..” George said as he waved his hand “Whew you definitely need one..” He said with a chuckle as Dream pushed himself up and leaned over to kiss him “Mhm as long as you don’t have an attitude..” George rolled his eyes but accepted the kiss “I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed that’s all..Sorry I felt grumpy Dreamy..” George said as he felt Dream pull out as he pushed himself up on his knees. Sweat glistening on his form as he got off of the bed. Going into the bathroom to retrieve two towels as he came back out shortly. Putting the towel underneath him to prevent the cum from staining the sheets. As he covered George up with the blanket that was pushed aside. “Take a nice good long nap.. I’ll go cook dinner for us three. This time you better finish your meal..” Dream said as he got dressed after wiping the sweat off with the other towel, drying off his hair from sweat that lingered on his golden locks. Dream exited the room as he made sure to close the door as silently as possible. George turned on his side as he let out a small soft sigh before he closed his eyes and let his dream swallow him whole. 

*George’s Dream P.O.V*

It was George’s wedding day. He was only a foot away from Dream. They both wore suits because neither of them would be up to wearing a dress. George wore a grey suit and Dream wore a black suit. Everything was perfectly fine, No more nightmares, No Demon’s, The therapy sessions helping him feel better.. Dream was so proud of George for overcoming it all. They went through it all together. The priest going over what needed to be said. Dream said his vows and George gave his. They both exchange ring’s promising their love for each other. Dream leaned in for the kiss. George was nervous to reciprocate but he leaned in too. This was the seal he couldn’t miss this chance now. “Do it now.. He’s vulnerable…” George swallowed nervously as he pulled out a knife. It was a ten inch blade. When Dream kissed him sparks flew. Everyone around them had their mouths open stuck in shock. George lifted the blade and plunged it into Dream’s back. Blood flew out staining the floor and the suit with a dark stain. Their adopted daughter had her eye’s covered by Dream’s mother’s gentle hands. Dream looked at George in shock as blood poured out of his mouth. No words, Nothing came out of his lips. George pushed him off of the blade thick blood covering his palms. As he looked down at his ‘husband’ dead on the ground..

*End of George’s Dream P.O.V*

George woke up once again sweat covering his body. ‘It was just a Dream that’s all it was. A horrible nightmare that continued the previous nightmare from the morning. But the other one Dream committed suicide. In this one George killed him… In front of everyone he knew.. Including a little girl that stood in front of Dream’s mother..’ George couldn’t tell if it was any significance to the previous nightmare’s. As he climbed out of bed his bare feet landed on wood. As he got up even if the pain in his legs denied him from moving. He pushed forward as he picked up the carelessly discarded clothes. As he put everything that was on the floor. His boxers, pants and shirt as he opened up his door. Hearing chatter in the kitchen as he descended the wooden steps. Each step making a creak underneath his bare feet. He peeked into the kitchen to see Dream and his mother cooking; they chatter amongst themselves a few soft laughter filling the kitchen. Dream’s eyes landed on George’s “There’s the sleepy head I know and love~ Come in George have a seat, dinner is almost ready.. Take a load off~” Dream said as once again they used his cookbook. They landed on two recipes, Alton’s Shepard Pie and Tyler’s Lemon Curd Trifle. George hasn’t seen those two put together. He only assumed Dream chose one recipe and his mother chose the other. Dream probably went for the Alton’s Shepard Pie, His mother probably went for Tyler’s Lemon Curd Trifle. It was a different scene everyday. George was grateful for both of them both taking the time to make something from his culture. He watched them maneuver around each other, a small smile tugging on his lip. As Dream brought him his shepard pie, and his lemon curd trifle. “Here I can tell you’re starving. I see the drool running down your chin..” Dream said as he produced a napkin and wiped at George’s mouth. “Because it smells delicious in here.. A little drool doesn't kill you..” George said as Dream placed down a fork on the side of his meal’s and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Dream’s mother brought over their dinner and placed it in two areas near George. They took their seats and all three of them dug into their dinner and desert. George let his eyes scan the two. As he took his time eating the well prepared shepherd's pie. It was delightful with the potatoes being well cooked and the meat dancing together in his mouth. Conversations were almost always scarce. It was silent. The clanking of forks against dishes filled the room. George got used to the silence not being able to tell Dream about the nightmare that really didn’t mention until George decided to keep it to himself. He snapped out of his trance and noticed he finished his dinner and desert. He noticed Dream was cleaning up. He picked up his dishes and brought them over handing it to Dream “Another nightmare occurred…” Dream turned towards him as he took the dish “You want to tell me about it?” He asked, letting his hand run along George’s cheek. George opened and closed his mouth. “I stabbed you.. We were getting married.. And I stabbed you..” George muttered as he felt tears welt up in his eyes making them look red and puffy. Clear tears welting up behind his eyelashes as Dream put the dishes away before wrapping his arms around George. Pulling his body close to his “Shh it’ll be okay.. Shower time? Maybe that’ll make you feel better..” Dream said as he looked down at George who merely nodded as Dream pulled out the two pills George needed for the night. Turning off the light for the kitchen as they both headed upstairs. Dream opened George’s door as the smaller british male stepped inside. Getting a change of clothes as Dream put the medication on the table with a glass of water. He’ll skip joining him for the night as he went into the bathroom to run nice warm water. As George stepped inside and closed the door behind him. A simple click of the lock he wasn’t so vulnerable. Dream ran the warm water as he looked up at George “This bath is for you to enjoy.. I’ll put in some bubbles so you can actually lean back and relax..” Dream said as George took off his clothes watching the bubbles and water rise. Once the water was high enough to George’s liking Dream turned the nozzle a few squeaks were emitted. George got in as a soft sigh escaped his lips as he leaned down more into the water, The bubbles engulfing his body as Dream smiled softly grabbing a cup and George’s shampoo bottle. He poured water over his hair getting it nice and wet. As George hummed softly enjoying the feeling of his hair getting damp with water. As Dream squeezed some shampoo onto his hair. Letting his fingers scrub gently to wash him. His fingers scrubbing his scalp with gentleness his long fingers held. George looked at him with a small smile as Dream rinsed off the shampoo. Letting George bask in the warm water still. “Let me know when you’re ready to stand up..” He said as he rested on his heels watching his boyfriend sink lower into the tub. Dream watched him as his hair slowly dried up as he covered his mouth stifling a yawn. As George got up slowly Dream grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet. As Dream grabbed a washcloth and a soap bar. Dunking his hand into the water to get both objets wet. As he soaked the washcloth with a soapy suds residue. Dream started to wash every inch of his body. From his face, neck and chest. His legs and arms. His crotch, ass and back. It took a few minutes to make sure George was completely clean, pure.. Dream went to go get a towel while George let his body sink into the water with a sigh. Dream waved his hand for Georgeto step out. Which he did. As Dream dried every part of him off. As he helped him get dressed in comfortable pajamas. “I hope you sleep better knowing I’m next to you..” Dream said as he gave a kiss on his cheek. George smiled like a doofus as they both headed into the room. George took his medication and Dream removed the towel that was placed to keep the sheets cleaned. As he tossed it near the edge of the bed. Dream laying near the ack towards the wall. George climbed in front of him. Both were staring at each other. “Thank you for the one person bath Dreamy.. I feel better because of you..” Dream smiled softly in the darkness “Of course anything for you Georgie~” Dream said with a lovingly light peck to George’s lips. Within minutes they both fell asleep wrapped up in one another. Dream’s made of fire and Heart’s made of stone.


	12. The Clock Is Ticking, Doomsday Doesn't Wait Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Mentions of Demons, Possession, Self Harm, Rape, Nightmares.  
> Self Harm (Major) Sexual Assault, (Minor)
> 
> Well Here's the long waited Chapter 12! 
> 
> (6,790 Words for Chapter Twelve)
> 
> Words in total 1-12 (57,645)
> 
> Also thank you for 31 Kudos, and over 1,000+ hits. It really means a lot to me that I made it this far after 5-6 months.
> 
> Also R.I.P the author of "Dream's Homemade Catboy"

George groaned softly in his sleep as he felt an arm wrap around his waist, providing the male with some comfort. His whines eventually subsided as he moved his head onto Dream's chest. His heart beat like a clock, silently ticking to the rhythm of his breathing. It soothed George enough to actually fall back asleep in Dream's warm embrace. Dream let his fingers run smoothly over George's back and spinal cord. "Shh.. it's okay.. I'm here.." Dream whispered comforting words to the smaller male as he opened his eyes slightly and stared at him laying on his chest. He continued to let his fingers run along his spinal cord. His finger’s run along the bumps that were hidden underneath George’s skin, his other hand entangling itself in George’s brown locks of hair. George sighed contentedly into Dream’s chest and turned to look at Dream through a sleepy haze as Dream let his fingers tap against his spine “Did I wake you, my sleeping beauty?” Dream chuckled. George shook his head _“No you didn’t, and stop it. That tickles.”_ He pushed himself up and off of Dream, who just watched his every step. George grabbed his two pills as he plunked it into his mouth, gulping them with water. “I thought that water is supposed to be warm when you get up?” Dream said as George pulled the glass away from his lips with a content sigh. _“It was warm, but I got up and changed it.”_ Dream nodded as he let his legs dangle off the bed as he silently watched George drink the remaining of the liquid. “Bet you’ll chug it all if we’re stranded in a desert.” Dream chuckled softly as he got up and stood behind George, letting his arm’s wrap around George’s waist as he pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. A mirror sitting in front of the two. Showing the red faint blush on George’s pale complexion. Dream’s dirty blonde hair messy and unkempt from moving all night, George’s brown hair neat and somewhat tidy. A few strands sticking out as George combed his fingers through it. Dream stood an inch taller than him, nuzzling his chin into George’s nape George wasn't afraid of him but the way he acted was something he never took into account. The thought of how sweet he was in person and how insane he sounded in multiple manhunts made George shiver. "Hey how about I cook us some breakfast and apologize for leaving you behind yesterday. I didn't expect you to go out and walk Patches. She's fine getting her exercise inside the house.." he mumbled against George, the words muffled. George smiled softly as he nodded _"Yeah I'll like that Dreamy, but you didn't tell me you were leaving."_ he said as he glanced at the mirror to see Dream's reaction. "Mother wanted to head out so I decided to join her with the information we got." he said as he pressed a light kiss to his head. "Sorry." he said as he untangled his arms from the smaller male’s waist. _"It's okay but just tell me next time you need to leave so I don't go downstairs thinking you're still in the house."_ George said with a light laughter that brightened Dream’s day. “Sure whatever will make you stop worrying..” He said as he ruffled the brown locks on George’s head as a silent playful manor. Dream left his bedroom taking the empty glass along with him. Patches following suit right on his tail. Even with the light that poured in. George knew it’ll take a long time to actually return to normality. He wasn’t afraid of admitting when he needed help but this was a new kind of needed help. _‘Demons I’m still surprised the therapist was willing to help.. Self Harm was a common issue to everybody. Everyone picked up a razor, A knife and slashed away at their own flesh. Like they were deli meat. The blood that oozes out from open cuts was mesmerizing.’_ George shook his head as he stepped out of his room He heard faint inaudible dialogue from downstairs. As he tipped down the wooden stairs trying to keep the noise of squeaking to a minimum It was hard on wooden floorboards that squeaked with the slightest weight applied. George managed to not make himself known to the two in the kitchen. As he peered his head in through the doorway. He could smell the faint aroma of something from his cookbook. ‘Drop Scones’ He can tell by the small pancakes that made his mouth water. George knew Dream’s mother was taking most of the progress. George decided to not hide in the doorway and step into the kitchen. The environment was warm and inviting. As he took a seat at the table. The light scraping of the chair legs giving him out. “Glad you could join us. We’re making Drop Scones.” Dream said as his mother handed him a plate to give to him. Which he brought over to him and placed it in front of him with a loving peck to his cheek. “We want you to eat first. We’ll make lunch and dinner so those will be time consuming.” Dream said as he shook his head softly. “Unless you want me to take you out to dinner for celebration of how far you have come.” He asked spoiling the surprise prematurely George was hesitant of the idea of going out in public. After the whole club fissaco and the damage done to both him and Dream respectively. _“Sure that sounds nice. But you can still make something for lunch right?”_ George didn’t want to push his limits or luck whatever he considered it. “Anything my little Georgie-Poo wants, He shall receive~” Dream said happily with a chirp as he put the syrup bottle next to him. Giving him a loving kiss on his forehead before walking over to his mother and discussing their plans together. She was also a bit hesitant of the idea of them heading out three days after being attacked. Dream reassured her by replying ‘they’ll be fine.’ That little phrase made George’s stomach turn into a knot. As he consumed his breakfast in silence the best method he knew. He didn’t want to deny letting Dream explore the place he lived in for years. He just wishes it was different. No scars all the way up to his elbow’s, That the rape didn’t occured and ruined a fantastic night with him. ‘Demon’s, Rape, Self Harm. He knew it was going to break Dream eventually. He hated the thought of it even occurring but it was unavoidable.’ George finished his breakfast as he brought the plate over. Washing it off to help ease the workload for the two of them. Even if it was one plate. He felt useless to the two. As he thanked them politely and headed upstairs. Dream asked if he could join George to make sure he was fine. His mother nodded her head a small smile crossing her lips. He hugged her and thanked her before leaving his mother and feline Patches in the kitchen. He hopped up two steps at a time as he entered their shared bedroom. He heard a hissing noise as if someone was sucking in air through their teeth. Dream approached the bathroom as he pressed his ear against the door. The faint imagery of George unconscious on the bathroom floor popped into his mind. Crimson staining the titles red. As more panting came out. Some whispers sounded through. “George are you okay?” He called in as he heard shuffling as Dream tried to turn the doorknob handle to find it locked. “George open the door..” He called out as there was a click of the lock. Dream poked his head in as George had tissues covering his arms. Blood soaking through the white fabric. The razor sitting on the sink counter as Dream wasn’t mad or disappointed he knew Self Harm helped with mental issues turning it into psychical pain. As Dream kneeled down in front of him, taking his arm in his hand as he pulled away the toilet paper that was soaking up the blood. As he looked at the not deep cuts, it was from a razor and not a knife. “Are you okay?” he asked as he stood up and grabbed the first aid kit. As he kneeled back down in front of him. George shook his head in response. _“I’m kinda overwhelmed with the idea of therapy tomorrow. I mean the last session wasn’t this bad.. Demon’s Possession, Rape, Self Harm. I’m just tired from all of it. I feel like I’m going to bring you down to..”_ George said as the honestly came out between sobs that wrecked through him. Dream brought him into a tight embrace as his hands ran over his back in a soothing manner. It kind of calmed the raging waters inside of George. As Dream shook his head “I’m in the long run with you. I won’t ever leave you because I love you too much to let anything happen to you. You will overcome this..” He said as he pulled away and let his thumbs caress at his cheeks wiping away tears. As he pressed his lips against his. George’s brown eyes landed upon Clay’s green orbs that shined with a bright future. George believed everything Dream said he had no reason for doubt because Dream always treated him well. _“I love you..”_ George muttered as droplets of blood dripped onto the floor. Dream smiled softly as he cleaned the cuts. “I know you love me. You just have a hard time expressing it..” He said as he watched George wince at the application of rubbing alcohol. He applied the wrap he was given as he clipped it together. “I’ll still love you through it all..” He said as his thumb ran against the rough fabric of the wrap. “You want to go stream for a bit?” He asked as he put the tools away. George nodded slowly as Dream cleaned up the droplets of blood of the titles and stood up. “If you need to Self Harm or mutilate yourself we should consider a codeword and find healthier alternatives..” Dream said which just received a simple small but effective nod from George. As the two left the bathroom George went to load up his computer as Dream stepped out to bring Patches upstairs and away from his busy mother who was working on a recipe from George’s cookbook, As he headed back upstairs with his cat in his arms. As he stepped into George’s room who was torn on adding their two friends or just going solo with Dream. _“Hry should we invite Snapnap and BadBoyHalo or just have me and you?”_ He asked nibbling on his lower lip as Dream sat next to him like he did before. “I think we’ll be fine going solo..” Dream said as he grabbed at his hand giving it a small rub over his knuckles. George nodded as he booted up Minecraft and twitch. As he looked at Dream _“I was wondering are they ever going to see you. I feel grateful being able to see the real you.. But what about them?”_ George asked as Dream rolled his eyes “Are you saying I’m beautiful” He asked him as he nudged him in the side playfully. As George had a taint of red over his cheeks. _“Exactly my point is that bad wanting to share my blessing? I mean it wouldn’t hurt to show your dominance over something that’s yours and nobody else..”_ George went on a tangent as Dream cupped the bottom of his chin as he pulled him in for a kiss. “I’m not against that idea. But if they complain I don’t look how they invinsion me. I'm sending them after you..”He said as he sat closer to him. Their bodies provide each other with warmth. As George turned on the camera and started the stream. The Minecraft screen sitting idly in the background. People flooded the chat a few minutes after it started. Most people were asking if it was actually Dream sitting next to him. George confirmed it with a simple nod and a smile. “If I don’t look like what you wanted, attack him, not me. He’s the one who popped the idea of an early face reveal.” Dream said, giving George a harsh glare. But of course he didn’t mean it. His eyes were soft and gentle holding a softness that made George melt. George kissed at his cheek as he shook his head _“We both planned it.”_ A small giggle escaping his lips. **“Would you plan his murder?”** George noticed the bold black text throughout all the regular conversations. He swallowed a lump that formed at the question as Dream blocked him shaking his head to George “Don’t answer them.. Just ignore them..” He whispered in his ear. **“I don’t like to be ignored Georgie… Would you plan his murder? Simple question.. How would you do it?”** The person came back and Dream kept kicking them out. Dream grabbed his hand for reassurance as he helped him get through the game faster. The messages didn’t stop, they kept coming. Through donations that were a ridiculous amount that Dream knew wasn’t real and George too as it was read outloud. One of them was so bad it made George get up and leave the room. **“If you won’t kill him shall I do you the honors?”** Dream bid the viewers goodbye and ended the stream. As he got up to go comfort the shaking male on his bed. Wrapping his arms around him as he pulled his head into his shoulder. “Shh he ain’t going to hurt you. You know it isn’t me.. You okay baby?” He asked as he heard George sob openly this time not hiding the pain that wrecked through him. _“I’ll just stop streaming for a while. I can’t do it when he’s there lurking and gaining control over innocent viewers..”_ He said as Dream pulled away to wipe away tears that were freely flowing down his cheeks. Dream nodded understanding the circumstances his boyfriend was going through. It hurted him to see him broken and damaged. ‘It wasn’t his fault this happened though. George was innocent like all the rest.’ Dream pulled him onto his lap as he rested his head on his shoulder as he rubbed at his chest softly. It wasn’t so intimate it was sorta of a comfort. “Everything will be fine. I’m here for you. Talk to me..” He said as George held at his hands entwining his fingers into his. _“Will it ever stop? Will I ever be free?”_ He mumbled through sniffles and more sobs. “Everything eventually comes to an end. So yes technically. And you will be freed somehow. He just wants the one important thing to you to cease to breathe and live..” Dream said as he looked at George from the corner of his eyesight. George shook his head as he turned towards him. _“He wants me to lose you.. But I can’t lose you.. Throughout this entire week that’s what he was aiming for. Using your image and making it corrupted.. To lure me away and harm me somewhere you’re not there. Sure the medication is helping a bit, giving me my sleep back and no longer seeing him psychically. But now he’s possessing others to get to me.. You can’t get rid of him. He’ll just gain control of another innocent viewer.. I just hope they’re not getting hurt by not achieving what he wants..”_ George said as he wiped away his tears with a sniffle. “Trust me I’m not going to let anything happen to you.. I was naive to leave you alone that night. But I don’t care what happens to me to protect you.. I’m sorry for not being there for you sooner..” He said as he grabbed at his hand. “It’s just us two.. He’s not here.. Let’s go have lunch and watch a romance movie. You need it..” He said with a soft chuckle as he looked into his deep brown eyes. George rolled his eyes as he shook his head but nodded anyway. As they stood up and left his room both of them descending the stairs to peak their head through the door. “What is on the table Georgie~” He said as he gave him a nudge to his side. George took a whiff of the aruma flowing through the air as he sighed softly. _It’s Chicken Tikka Masala and Eton Mess. She can really have that cookbook, it's no use just sitting there.”_ He said as they both stepped in as George was right with the two choices. George stepped over to Dream’s mother as he gave her a hug. _“Take the cookbook with you when you leave. It’s more of use to you than to me..”_ He said as she smiled and nodded “Sure whatever you want. I’m just washing up. I hope you like the Chicken Tikka Masala and the Eton Mess. I don’t know if you had it before but I decided to make it for you..” She said as she cleaned her hands dry. She knew about the self harm he did to himself, she heard his crying from upstairs. She wanted him to be happy too. “I hope you enjoy it George. You deserve a good homemade meal.” She said as he smiled happily _“I feel like I’m being fed by a chief and not my boyfriend’s mother..”_ He said as he felt arms prying him off. “Come on George the food’s going to get cold.”George nodded as he followed Dream to the table. The meal looked extredonairy, It made his mouth water just seeing it. The Chicken Tikka Masala had chicken and rice. The chicken being on top of white rice with gravy poured over the chicken. Eton Mess was strawberries with whipped cream underneath.The strawberries melting into the white of the whipped cream, Having a faded pink on the top. As George sat next to Dream who seemed entranced by the smells as well. As George poked him in the side. _“The taste is better than the smells. Trust me on that one..”_ He said with a soft smile as Dream leaned over and gave him a kiss to his soft pretty pink lips.``Mhm.. I’m still pretty sure you take the cake for that one..” George had a soft red blush dusted over his cheeks. Dream’s mother eventually joined them at the table bringing over the utensils they needed for their meal. _”Thank you for lunch. This looks absolutely delicious.”_ George said as he dugged into the Chicken Tikka Masala the chicken was moist and chewy. The gravy was hot and savororive which sometimes dripped onto the rice below. Dream took his time as he found it amusing to see George scarf up everything. It was cute in a way to see him enjoy his mother’s cooking that much. It made his heart swell after the twitch streams going off the rail he just wanted to make him happy and content. **‘Want me to do the honors??’** The last message before George broke down in front of thousands of people. This issue was hard to explain to understanding fans alike. They didn’t want others to worry. So they both kept quiet about it. All three of them finished lunch as Dream cleaned the dishes taking the initiative to actually help out. As George stayed behind and waited for Dream so they could watch a movie together before going out for dinner. Something he was extremely happy about but it had problems. Being around others who could be possessed or have a corrupted image of Dream that would glitch. They haven’t heard anything about Lar’s being locked away in prison for the rape or assualt. That constantly lingered in George’s mind. Feeling someone else other than Dream use him in that sort of way violating his reality. Making his head dizzy with all the information he closed his eyes hearing the running of water and plates being put down. As his mind ran wild seeing him above Dream with a bloody knife, a gun, a tank of gasoline. But it wasn’t him he was in the back of his mind. The horrid screams of pain echoing in his ears. He jolted awake by a small touch on his shoulder. “You okay?” Dream asked as his green eyes scanned George’s chocolate brown orbs. George nodded slowly as he was grateful the nightmare didn’t last long and it wasn’t real. _Dream was still alive. Dream was still breathing and there were no screams of agony. “Yeah I’m fine I just dozed off a bit.. Are you finished cleaning yet?”_ He asked as he looked up at him. Dream nodded as he lifted him up as George put his head against the nape of his neck. Dream always smelled so marvelous to him. Dream placed him on the couch as he handed him the remote. “Here pick a movie I’ll go call and put in a reservation for us before we leave tonight.” He said as he picked up a phone. He looked up certain places memorizing the numbers. As he planned to take him out to everyone he can. While he was around. The place he chose was called The Ivy. He heard the faint inaudible dialogue. His eyes scanned the titles of available movies. _‘Something romantic..’_ He thought with a roll of his eyes. As he settled on ‘The Half Of It’ Dream came beside him as they settled in a comfortable cuddle together. Their bodies pressed together as they watched the movie in silence their hands firmly locked together. They comment on something every once in a while. Both of them are not fond of cheesy romantic movies but got through the hour and forty four minute movie. George felt so comfortable being cuddled up next to Dream he felt all his problems melt away. But eventually everything had to come to an end. The warmth of Dream leaving his side “Come on we have to get ready..” He said as George got off the couch. Following Dream up the stairs and into their shared bedroom. “I wouldn’t mind you wearing that suit you wore on that one livestream.. You looked marvelous in it..” Dream said as he smiled pulling out a grey suit with a red tie. “I brought one so you’re not going to be alone..” George had a red faint blush on his cheeks. As the two of them got undressed already seeing each other naked was the point of no return. As they changed into suits fixing it and looking fantastic in them. As they left the room with their phones and Dream carrying his wallet with enough to pay for his own restaurant. But he had the restaurant ‘ 1-5 West St, West End, London WC2H 9NQ, United Kingdom’ They both headed out bidding goodbye to his mother. Promising they’ll be back before it gets dark. They headed out of his home and used a map for guidance. Dream promised him they’ll take a taxi home. The walk was silent besides the clacking of their shoes on the pavement. Eventually they made it to the restaurant and they both stepped into the warm welcoming atmosphere. Dream told the host he had a reservation and they were both guided to a table. George excused himself and went to the bathroom. Taking up one of the available stalls.He hated being away from Dream but taking care of his needs was a priority. As he finished and stepped out flushing the toilet as he went to wash his hands. As he felt a pair of hands wrap around him. He felt a hand cup at his ass as he flinched, his breath hitched ever so slightly. _“Um, can you please take your hands off me?”_ George asked as he dreaded looking into the mirror to see the person who decided to cop a feel. **“Why would I want to stop? You didn’t answer my question earlier. Did you?”** George whimpered uncomfortably as he couldn’t harm another human being. No matter if they’re taken over by an unseen force. _“I didn’t because I couldn’t..”_ He responded as he felt a hand grip at his chin and turned his face to face him. **“How would you do it? Answer me…”** He growled out as George looked at him. The fear laced in his eyes as he was hoping Dream would help him. _“No I wouldn’t do it..”_ George responded out as he felt the wrap being tugged off his arm. The scar from his Self Harm had healed but he was dreading what was going to happen to him. **“Ah being strong when you know you’re powerless.. Let me fix that..”** The person grew sharp nails as the person began to glitch. Between Dream and the innocent bystander. As the nails sliced at the skin causing the skin to fall to the floor with a puddle of blood forming. _“Ah! Just please stop.. Leave me alone.. I don’t need to go through this for your sick enjoyment..”_ George screamed out as tears fell down his face. **“I enjoy the pain I cause you. Because you’re not listening to my needs. Kill Dream and I’ll leave..”** More claw marks slashed through his arm as George began to feel weak. _‘This was a bad idea. They should’ve just stayed home..’_ Dream rushed in after hearing his screams. Even if George wouldn’t hurt them, Dream had no mercy for people inflicting damage on his boyfriend. As staff rushed in and took George away from the assaulter. As Dream kept him pinned against the wall “How dare you ruin our night. I’m just trying to make him happy but you linger everywhere..” Dream hissed out as the person just laughed which on it’s own sounded corrupted. **“You really think you can make him Happy? You’re the problem. The reason he has to take pills and go to therapy. Every time he sees me he’s reminded of you..”** Dream shook his head “You’re different from me.. I would never harm him. I love him too much to lay a finger on him. You’re wrong, far from the truth..” Dream didn’t know why he was giving this information. He just hoped George was okay.. The peeled skin on the ground and fresh blood on the ground was nauseating to see. ‘They’ve been through worse’ A staff member stood behind them keeping an eye on the two. Eventually the police arrived and arrested the assaulter. Dream agregging to press charges against him. This time having absolutely no mercy on people who harm George. He apologized to the staff for the scuffle and asked if he could see George. They led him to the back as he sat across from him. “Hey, how’s your arm?” he asked as George still had tear’s falling down his cheeks. _“It hurts.. This was a bad idea to come out.. I mean I’m still hungry.. But he touched me.. I couldn’t hurt him..”_ George said as he held his hand with the one hand that wasn’t damaged Dream nodded as he understood. “I want you to still eat then we’ll go home. Okay Georgie-poo?” George looked at him and nodded. _'This night can still work out for them both. He didn't want to ruin Dream's reservation for the restaurant.'_ George looked at him through a blurry vision. But he gave a small smile. _"Am I still beautiful to you?"_ George asked quite hesitantly of the answer he was going to get. Even if he had no reason to be hesitant because it was Dream he was asking. It wasn't one random stranger who will have a different opinion on him. Dream stared at him as he looked at the staff bandaging him up. The cuts in his arms were deep past the skin. "You're always going to be beautiful to me. Scars and all.. I want to make sure you are happy and not constantly battling demon's that taunt and trick you.. I'm sorry for not being there for you when you need me.." He said as his eyes were casted downward. George felt bad for the question that sudden sprang from deep within him. _"I'm sorry.. That wasn't what I wanted to say.. sorry I'm just in a lot of pain."_ He muttered as the staff wrapped up his cuts that were cleaned from sitting in the puddle of blood on the floor. "We're sorry about your inconvenience. Do you still want to dine in?" One of the female's asked who had quite a gentle touch on George. Since he didn't flinch at the hold on his arm. _"Yes we would. I don't want the reservation to go to waste.."_ George said as the blood stained the wrap around his arm. _'Another injury to recover from and go down a rabbit hole he wouldn't even be comfortable looking at himself in the mirror. It was the same for the cuts all the way up to his elbow in length.'_ George thought as he got up and Dream wrapped his arm around his elbow. "Hey everything is going to be fine.. I'm here to help you. And you know how much I love you." He said even if his reassurance of love fell on deaf ears. George honestly wanted to hide under his blankets and cry himself to sleep than deal with this. As they both sat shoulder to shoulder. George looked through the menu but wasn't hungry for anything massive. Dream watched him out of the corner of his eye. He felt bad for how tonight turned out. Maybe he can make it up to him somehow. 'His therapy session is tomorrow..' Dream thought as he looked through the menu seeing all the different food from a different culture. British culture was different from American culture by a long shot. He knew George couldn't drink because of his medication he needed to take at night. But he decided to look at the alcohol percentages and determine which one wasn't going to fuck up his streak. "Hey let me buy you a drink. Loosen yourself up a little. I know you are suffering from nervousness about your therapy session tomorrow. So I'll allow it.. I'll be by you all night long.." he said as he rubbed at his chin before pulling him in for a soft kiss to his pretty pink soft lips. George sighed contently in the kiss as it seemed to lighten his mood. _"Really. You'll be willing to stay up with me until my brain eventually gives out."_ George muttered as he looked around at the scenery around them. "Whatever makes my little Georgie happy." He said as he ran his thumb on his cheek. As a waitress stopped by the same waitress who helped bandage him up. As George asked for a light meal since his hunger changed. Dream agreed with him asking the waitress to surprise them. Asking for a bottle of wine and two glasses. The waiter nodded and walked off to go get their orders in. Dream leaned his head on his shoulder as he seemed to jump away. _“Please don’t do that..”_ He muttered as his fingers shaked a bit. Fear still coursing through him like electricity. Dream looked stunned, surprised as he wanted to place a hand on his shoulder. But he decided not to. As his hand fell to his side. Dream didn’t want to make him uncomfortable after already being assaulted. As the waitress brought over a plate of Massaman Chicken Curry and a plate of deep fried fish and chips. Dream allowed George to take the fish and chips as he settled for the Massaman Chicken curry. The wine bottle is placed in the middle of the table. As Dream opened the bottle. Pouring the two of them equal amounts as they both dined in together. George slowly feels better and allows Dream to touch him again. The meal was finished as they both felt full. The bottle was slowly emptied and Dream requested another. It was late but Dream would have cared less. After a few minutes the second bottle was finished as he took a look at the check. It came out to a total of €40.00 Which Dream happily paid for. He ordered a cab to take the two drunken males home. As George was so entranced by Dream. He forgot how horrible this date had started. As they both got into the cab. Dream poking him in the side that made George giggle sweetly. It made Dreams heart flutter with a feeling of warmth bliss. As they both exited the cab as Dream opened the door for the two. As Dream grabbed his hand leading him upstairs to their bedroom. The door opened and closed softly behind them. As Dream pushed him against the door as his hands and fingers took off his suit jacket. As his hands roamed freely on his chest. The silk of the shirt was comforting, as he pressed his lips against his. George groaned out at the feeling of another intimate exchange between him and Dream. _“Dream what about my medication?”_ He said against his lips. His breath hot against his face. As Dream started to unbutton George's shirt. “You need to get sobered up first. We drank two bottles of wine. And I have a need to fulfil..” He said as he let his hands wander past his hips as he pulled down his pants. “That need is burning inside of me..” Dream led George to the bed as he pushed him down. The bed squeaking with the added weight. As Dream removed his pants completely. He took care of his own wardrobe as he stripped himself almost completely bare. The only thing stopping it was their boxers that were still on. Dream crawled over him as he cupped his hands behind George’s head as he brought his lips to his. Engulfing them both in a deep passionate kiss that left George seeing stars. Dream tongue lightly traced at George’s bottom lip as George willingly opened his mouth. Allowing Dream in to explore his wet, moist caven. Their tongues danced and entwined with one another fighting against dominance. Moans escaped into the other's mouth. _“Can you please just fuck me already.. Please I’m so needy for your touch..”_ He whined out as his hips bucked up to drive his point home. “Mhm I know how desperate you are.. Don’t worry baby you’ll get it eventually..” He said as he pulled off his boxers. Letting him free as the wind hit him as there was a warmth. Dream had wrapped his hand around the base of George’s cock as he started to slowly stroke him off. George groaned out as he looked at Dream through a haze of a glaze. _“Mhm.. Dream Please this can wait.. I need you..”_ George said as Dream looked down at him. “Well this is your night.. You get off first and I’m going last..” He said as he applied pressure near the tip of his cock. He felt the veins pulsate from underneath his fingers. As his hand started to stroke him going down to the base then up to the tip. George’s moans were blissful to hear feeling his hips buck up into his hand. He didn’t really restrict him to stay still or keep quiet it was fucking hot as hell to see him unravell underneath him. Even if they were both drunk off their ass. Tasting the wine on his lips, tongue when their lips colluded. The stroking became more erratic as George panted and moaned loudly. The heat pooling in his gut as he was sweating. As Dream pulled his hand away keeping him away from bliss. As he flipped him over so that he was on he was on his hands and kness. “Think you can stay like this for me Georgie?” He asked in a quite deep voice which made him shiver alone. _“Anything for you Dreamy~”_ Dream smiled as he looked into the dresser and pulled out the bottle of lubrication they had hidden. As he popped the cap and applied a generous amount to his fingers. As he pushed a finger into his asshole. George slightly shivered at the coldness. “You okay?” He asked as his other hand went to run down his back. _“Yeah I’m fine you can insert another finger..”_ He said as he looked at him behind him. _‘Who knew they were going to have another sexual encounter. One day before his therapy session that was one day away.’_ He thought as he felt another finger enter him. The feeling was foreign but welcomed. As Dream began to scissor him open. The muscles became loose as he ran his fingers along the nerves. George was getting goosebumps at how slow this preparation was taking. It honestly felt like ages since the last time Dream prepared him. Which it was since day five. Dream pulled his fingers out as George whined loudly at the loss of contact. Dream applied a generous amount to his throbbing awaiting cock. Giving it a few strokes to cover himself in the clear gel. As he lined himself up and pushed the tip past the muscles that stretched to accommodate his size. George gave a wathon moan in pleasure as Dream smirked. He loved seeing George losing control over himself. After a few slow thrusts that miss his prostate he slowly built up speed. Wrapping his hand around George’s awaiting cock that hangs freely waiting for attention. He gave strokes to it as it seemed like their patience for bliss was short lived. Every thrust Dream gave rammed against his prostate. _“Please Dream.. I don’t think I can last much longer like this. You’re hitting all the right spots. Just a little more and I’ll be off the edge..”_ George confessed which made Dream’s grip on his head become tighter as he ran his finger over the slit. Smearing pre-cum over the tip. “I wouldn’t mind if you cum first.. Cum for me Georgie.. I’m here to make you feel good first before me..” Dream said and still stuck to his promise of making George feel pleasure before himself. _‘And here I was mistreating him by swatting every little affection he gave me..’_ George thought bitterly as the pleasure was getting hotter and hotter in his gut. As he decided to finally let go. Cumming onto the sheets with pants as he saw a burst of stars. His cock twitching slightly at the over stimulation he was receiving. Dream hand was covered in thick sticky liquid. As his thrusts became rapid fucking him into the matress below. Before his upcoming orgasm made its presence known as he thrusted himself in harder. “Ah fuck I forgot how good you felt around me six days ago..” He mused out as he felt a heat pool in his gut. Eventually letting go and cumming into his open ass. As he groaned out as he sat back on his heels. Holding at his hips to steady himself. After a few minutes he pulled out a few soft pants escaping his lips. “Get dressed into something comfortable baby..” He said as George flipped onto his back landing with another squeak from the mattress as Dream leaned down and placed a kiss to his soft lips. George groaned as he got up and Dream brought out a wet towel to clean him off. Also cleaning off the sheets as He and George changed into comfortable pajamas. Dream went downstairs to go fetch George’s medication and a glass of water. He brought it upstairs as Patches came in hoping on George’s lap. As Dream handed him the pills. Watching him pop them into his mouth as he swallowed it down with the cold water. As he and Dream laid down together under the blankets. Patches sleeping on the end of the bed as they got into a comfortable spooning position. Both males close to one another to hear the faint heartbeat of the other. “ **The Clock Is Ticking, Doomsday Doesn't Wait Forever..’**


	13. Tear's Of Silence, Freely Falls Out (Teaser)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a teaser for the upcoming chapter. Because I wanted to give you all a taste of what's to come
> 
> Things may change so the final product will be different 
> 
> This is going to be a chapter me and my wonderful editor will be working on. Maybe 8,000+ words for this one. 
> 
> But after Chapter 4 I updated my steps. Below is what goes on.  
> Tittle,  
> Trigger Warning's  
> Step 1/A: Morning  
> Step 2/B: Afternoon  
> Step 3/C: Evening  
> Step 4/D: Night
> 
> Please keep in mind that I do research for recipe's locations, medication, And a bunch of other things.
> 
> I use Goggle Doc's for writing either on my laptop or phone. I have a group where I share the link for the chapter with a few supporter's I know,
> 
> That Includes The People Below.  
> Cayla  
> Simp  
> Savannah  
> Alanis
> 
> No last name given for their protection. But thank you guy's for being there.
> 
> This is a fanfiction that's planned not just slapped together. And I hope the rest of you are enjoying it,
> 
> Enjoy A Teaser Of Chapter 13 " Tear's Of Silence, Freely Falls Out"
> 
> ~Eveancesceance~

**Tears Of Silence, Freely Falls Out.**

**Trigger Warnings: Rape, Demon's, Possessions, Nightmare's, Self Harm, Medication (Mentioned) Vomit, Body Hatred, Losing Feeling Of Control,**

  
George let his eyes flutter open as the sunlight poured in. For others it would be a sign of peace of a new day, a new restart of life. His blessing wasn't so good. He dreeded his therapy session today and he really didn't have a time of expecting to be there. The alcohol was out of his system and he missed the feeling of being drunk. It honestly brought the best for him. Not caring what happens to him in the end by some drunken haze. Patches walked over to him, her soft body vibrating with soft purrs. As he ran his hand down the back of Dreams feline companion. Dream put his hand on his as he was awake for a while. He felt shifting during the night. “Still upset you have to go to your therapist?” George sat up as he rubbed at his eyes trying to rub the sand out of the corners. _“No just nervous. More problems than the previous session. Demons, Possession, Self Harm, Rape. Isn’t that a lot for one person to go through?”_ He asked as he turned to Dream who’s hand was holding his head up. “Yes, that is a lot for one person on their own. But you’re not all by yourself..” He said as he laid back running his hands up his back. “You got this Georgie..” He said softly as he yawned softly. George was uncertain about his reassurance and got up to take his medication. _"The pills are not on my desk.."_ he said as he looked over at Dream expectantly. Dream let out a soft chuckle trying to clear the air of any tension. "Oh right sorry about that.. I think they gave you a refill." He said as George shook his head slowly. _"I mean we don't know how long I got to take the medicine for these problems to go away."_ George honestly hated this cycle of having medication for something he couldn't control. When it was early and he decided to have a nap and rest the medication always wore off after a certain time. He told Dream about that one dream where he slaughtered him in front of everyone they knew. The image of a little girl's eyes being covered by Dream's mother's hands. It made his stomach hurt and tie in a knot as he didn't feel so good. _"I think I'm going to vomit."_ He muttered as he made his way inside of the bathroom. Kneeling down in front of the toilet and letting everything that was in his stomach come up and out. Dream eventually kneeled beside him. Fingers trailing across his back as George groaned out. The taste of bile hanging on his tongue. Dream fetched him a glass of water. George took it with a small _"Thanks.."_ As his eyes landed on the black goop in the toilet. Dream saw green and yellow. George saw black. As he drank the water like yesterday not even taking a break for a breath as Dream flushed the toilet. As George crawled over to him wrapping his arms around him. _"Did you see black too? Or am I slowly losing my mind?"_ He asked which came out soft, merely above a whisper. "I think we need to visit that therapist and have a detailed talk about what's going on. What's happening with you.." He said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Make a list about everything for the past thirteen days.." Dream said as George looked up at him. _"Everything?"_ He said as his eyes softened, holding a sad look at them. _"I don't want her to blame you for this happening to me. It's just a figure of you.."_ George said as Dream moved his hand down to his back. Rubbing at the fabric of his pajama shirt. "You let me in on the information even on a sedative. This will help her help you out.. you really need help.." Dream said as George nodded _"I need help. And that's perfectly fine to need.."_ he said as he was trying to fight back tears. He really didn't want to get involved in therapy sessions and writing everything that happened. _'For the past_ _Thirteen_ _days..'_ Saying it was going to be difficult would be a huge understatement. George was nervous as he looked at Dream. _"Are you going to help me word it correctly?"_ He mumbled as he rubbed his arm. Dream looked down at him and nodded. "How about we take a shower together? Maybe being clean would be a good first step." He said as he looked down. George looked unsure. Nervous about being open and vulnerable to even him. _'It was silly. Dream would never harm him. Other's.. well they were different.'_ George smiled softly as he nodded. _"Yeah I'd like that.. Do you think your mother can cook us breakfast before we go? I honestly want to get this over with.."_ He said as he looked up at Dream. Dream had a yellow aura around him from the sunlight beaming in on him. Dream looked down at him “I think we can wait until lunchtime to head out. Or during the afternoon so we have time to conduct that list.. It’s going to be hard but it’s worth it..” Dream said letting his hand flow through George’s tangle of hair. “Let me go talk to her and you can grab a change of clothes and undress. But wait for me.” He said as he helped George up to his feet. As they both stepped out of the bathroom for two seperate things. George so he can get a change of clothes, Dream so he can discuss their plans with his mother and ask for breakfast. George grabbed himself a change of clothes which consisted of grey sweatpants and a red sweater. He couldn’t hear Dream nextdoor which meant he was downstairs. As George stepped into the bathroom. His pajamas being stripped off. As he looked at himself in the mirror. When he did this before he had dark circles under his eyes. He looked normal, no more bags under his eyes as he sighed softly. As he looked at his own body, The wrap around his arm stain with a pool of dried blood. He didn’t want to take it off by himself. He felt the nails dug into his skin yesterday from the attack. He didn’t see how deep the person had dug into him. **“Ah, being strong when you know you’re powerless.. Let me fix that..”** George shivered at the thoughts of another person’s nails digging into his skin. Tearing away at his flesh as blood trickled down his arm. The pain was unbearable, it made him feel weak. But he knew he wasn’t weak as the demon painted him out to be. Dream stepped into the bathroom as he closed the door behind him. Locking them both in as George stared at the taller male who dscareded his clothes. His wounds from the two stab wounds were somewhat properly healed even if George never laid a finger on them. His wounds were a constant reminder of his ongoing battle. A battle he could win in the end with scars to prove his strength in the end. As Dream kneeled in front of him. “May I remove your wrap. The damage underneath is quite graphic..” He said as a small warning. George gave him his arm as he closed his eyes he felt the wrap unwrap from his arm. The nails had dug a chunk of his flesh off. George opened his eyes as he let out a yelp seeing the damage. The skin was removed from the top layer leaving a patch of red nerves. No blood came out but George was confused _“Isn’t the water going to make it worse?”_ He asked as Dream shrugged “Unless you want me to wrap plastic around it.. That’s the only thing I can think of..” 


End file.
